


Winchester protection program

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Dean is Not Oblivious, Dean to the Rescue, Demons Are Assholes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Sam, Psychic Abilities, Sam has Nightmares, Sam is Missing, Sam to the Rescue, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tortured Sam, Witchcraft, hurt original character, kidnapped original character, psycic original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: '' Sammy?'' Dean rushed over to his brother, dropping the bag as he fell at his side. Sam wouldn't look at him, and wasn't even saying anything. What was going on with his brother. '' Sammy, hey, what's wrong?'' Dean asked, gripping his brothers shoulder. He was shaking under his touch.'' M-My head.'' Sam groaned out. He curled in tighter on himself, and a strangled scream made its way out of his throat.'' Come on Sammy. Talk to me, what's going on?'' Sam hunched forward further onto himself as he said one thing to Dean, but it was barely above a whisper.'' She's alive.''Sam slumped in the passenger seat, almost falling forward on top of Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after s9e17 of supernatural. None of the characters are mine except for my character, and a few of the witches and demons that are mentioned later. I hope you enjoy, and if you do leave a comment or kudos for me.

_'' Please, help me! HELP ME!''_

_The sound of a scream echoed around him as a girl writhed in pain before him. There was a person standing over her head with light shooting out of his palms into her head. She was screaming louder than what should've been humanly possible._

_'' No one can help you now.'' He said to her. His head snapped to the side, and a pair of black eyes could be seen in place of what should've been a regular pair._

_'' PLEASE HELP ME.... SAM, PLEASE SAVE ME. PLEASE!''_

_She screamed out again, and he saw her dark brown eyes flash open. They were full of pain and suffering, telling him that this has been happening for quite some time._

_'' SAM, HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!''_

_There was a flash of a golden necklace before his eyes, and then the girls eyes seemed to go cold._

'' SAM!''

Sam practically jumped up on the bed as he finally came out of the nightmare. He was breathing heavily as a cold sweat covered his face. His throat felt raw and sore, telling him that he had been screaming out again. He'd grown used to the signs of what had happened while he'd been asleep. This was just one of a few that had happened in the past.

'' Hey, you alright now?'' Sam's eyes drifted past the stick straight strands of hair covering his eyes to find his brother standing beside him. Dean had a look of concern across his face, and he was still holding onto his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed the hand their. He also hadn't noticed that he was shaking like he was a leaf in the wind. '' Sammy?''

'' I...... I don't know.'' Sam said. He ran a hand down his face, wiping as much of the cold sweat as he could away. His hands trembled as he let them lay in his lap. He was still pretty shaken from all this. Dean didn't take his hand away from Sam's shoulder, which the younger brother found as a comfort. That meant that he still cared about what was going on.

'' Was it the nightmare again?'' Dean asked in a soft voice. Sam couldn't bring up the words to say it was, so he simply nodded his head. He felt Dean's hand squeeze his shoulder in comfort, and then he took a seat on the edge of the bed. '' You want to talk about it?'' Dean asked.

'' What's there to talk about?'' Sam said. '' The dreams still the same..... It's always the same. Ashley's being tortured by someone we've never met before. I don't even know what they are.'' Sam mumbled, pulling his legs up. he rested his chin on his knees, his eyes staring across the room to the black TV screen. Dean didn't move from where he was, just watching Sam as he stared across the room.

He was a little more then worried for his brother. For the last three months, maybe even longer, Sam had been having this nightmare almost every night. It was always the same, and it was always about the hunter they both knew as Ashley Zarola. She and her brother were a good ten hours away from their current location, and they would be even farther away once they got back to the bunker.

'' Maybe you should call her. She might pick up this time.'' Dean said.

'' She hasn't called since the nightmares started Dean. Why would she start now?'' Sam asked, looking over to Dean. '' She and Thomas dropped off the face of the earth. We don't know where they could be.'' Sam's eyes drifted back towards the far wall. '' What if the nightmares real?''

'' It's just a dream Sam.'' Dean said. '' More or less, what happens to all hunters happened to them.'' He said, his voice dropping towards the end. Sam's head dropped at that, and then he began to move to get out of bed. '' Where are you going?'' Dean asked.

'' Getting a shower. I don't think I'm going back to sleep right now.'' Sam said, pushing up off the bed. Dean moved aside to let Sam through. He watched his brother grab his last pair of clean clothes from his duffel, and then he disappeared into the bathroom. Dean felt really bad for Sam, but he had been serious about what must've happened. Most hunters didn't live very long. They were just the lucky ones after all these years.

But, if she had died, it would drive a wedge into his brothers heart. Sam had liked Ashley for awhile, and while he may not admit it, he was sure Sam loved her. Especially after he gave her that necklace that had been intended to be a gift for Jessica. After she died, he kept the necklace tucked away until he finally broke down and gave it to her.

Dean pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. If he thought about it to much, then even he would start to wonder what had truly happened to the young hunter. Going after her and her brother would be a wild goose chase, one that they didn't need now that they were fighting with Abaddon and the Mark of Cain. Dean laid back in his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling as the shower turned on inside the bathroom.

If only Sam's nightmares would stop.

 

\---

 

 '' You didn't get anymore sleep last night?'' Dean asked, loading their bags into the trunk of the impala.

'' No, couldn't sleep even after getting a shower. All I did was look up some research for another hunt.'' Sam said, dropping his bag beside Deans before he shut the trunk. Dean could just make out the dark circles starting to form under Sam's eyes. Proof that he hadn't gotten anymore sleep then he had for the last three months. After three months of this, he knew that at some point Sam was going to crash, and when he did he'd either make himself sick or he'd sleep for days.

'' Well then, you better get some sleep on the way back to the bunker then. You don't want to crash again.'' Dean said. He glanced back to the room, catching sight of the weapons bag sitting on the bed. He'd forgotten to grab that on the way out the door. '' I'm going to go grab the last bag, you go ahead and get in.'' Dean said, walking back to the room. He didn't hear an answer from Sam, but he bet that his brother had heard him.

Dean grabbed the bag to throw over his shoulder. He took a quick look around the room to find anything he may have forgotten, but came up empty handed. There was nothing there that they'd forgotten, so he turned around and walked out of the room. However, he wasn't expecting to see what he found when he walked through the door.

He'd told Sam to go ahead and get into the car, and the door was open, but Sam wasn't in the passenger seat. Instead, he was sitting on the concrete, his head laying in his hands as a pained noise escaped his mouth.

'' Sammy?'' Dean rushed over to his brother, dropping the bag as he fell at his side. Sam wouldn't look at him, and wasn't even saying anything. What was going on with his brother. '' Sammy, hey, what's wrong?'' Dean asked, gripping his brothers shoulder. He was shaking under his touch.

'' M-My head.'' Sam groaned out. He curled in tighter on himself, and a strangled scream made its way out of his throat.

'' Sam!'' The scream died down, but Sam was still experiencing pain. '' Come on Sammy.'' Dean had to get Sam off the ground. If he could get him into the impala then maybe he could figure out what was going on. In a desperate move to help his brother, Dean began to lift Sam off the ground. Sam wasn't very keen on the idea, one of his hands pushing weakly at his arm to stop him. Like hell was he stopping now, his little brother was hurting and needed some help. He was going to get that help now. '' Come on Sammy, work with me here.'' Dean said.

He got Sam into the passenger seat with his legs handing out the door. Sam was hunched over himself now, gripping his head in his hands as a pained noise came out of his mouth. What ever was going on was getting worse, and didn't appear to be slowing down any time soon.

'' Come on Sammy. Talk to me, what's going on?'' Dean was begging at this point, tightly gripping his brothers arm to try and get through to him. What the hell was going on with his little brother?

'' Faces.'' Sam whispered past a pained groan.

'' What Sammy?'' Dean asked, moving to get in his brothers line of sight. Sam's eyes were distant, and glazed over. If Dean wasn't mistaken, they even seemed to change color. Instead of that deep hazel color Sam's eyes had had since he was a baby, his eyes were the darkest shade of brown he'd seen in a persons eyes.

'' Faces...... Hurting her..... Torturing her........... She's calling out.............'' Sam hunched forward further onto himself. Sam said one last thing to Dean, but it was barely above a whisper.

'' Ashley's alive.''

Sam slumped in the passenger seat, almost falling forward on top of Dean.

'' Whoa, Sam!'' Dean quickly caught him before he could pitch forward to hit the ground. Sam wasn't light at all, causing Dean to put all his strength into getting him back into the passenger seat. He got his brothers long legs folded inside as his head rested against the seat. He turned Sam's head towards himself, checking for any signs of a head trauma he may have missed. There didn't appear to be anything there, but something had to have happened. He pressed his hand to his brothers forehead to search for a fever, but there was no sign of one. Had he just passed out then, what the hell was going on?

'' Sammy, come on, you gotta wake up here.'' Dean said, tapping his brothers cheek. Sam wouldn't budge once, his eyes remaining closed. Dean was really worried now. Something had happened to his brother, and he didn't know what to do about it. Dean kept tapping at his brothers cheeks, trying desperately to wake him up. His attempts didn't appear to be doing much of anything.

That is, until about ten minutes passed.

Dean had been at it for about ten minutes, and that's when he finally appeared to be stirring. His head bobbed slightly, and his eyes were scrunching up.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out, shaking his shoulder. A low groan came out of Sam's throat, and then his eyes finally started to open. They were hazy still, but they no longer appeared as that shade of brown. They were back to their normal shade of hazel. '' Sammy, can you hear me?'' Dean asked, looking into his eyes. His eyes found Dean's, and then he seemed to snap awake. Sam shot up off the seat, eyes wide and crazy as he almost jumped out of the car.

'' Whoa, Sam, take it easy... What's the matter?'' Dean asked.

'' I saw her.'' Sam said.

'' Saw who?'' Dean asked.

'' I saw Ashley...... I saw her. She was being tortured Dean.'' Sam was looking all around himself as if he was searching for something. '' She's in trouble Dean.''

'' Hold up Sam, we haven't heard a word from Ashley since she hasn't called us back.'' Dean said.

'' I saw her Dean, she's in trouble.'' Sam said.

'' How do you know its her then?'' Dean asked.

'' It was her..... She was..... She was wearing that necklace.'' Sam said.

'' What necklace?'' Dean asked. Sam only had to look at him to get him to understand.'' Oh.''

Sam had bought a necklace for his girlfriend back when he was in collage still. It had been right before Dean had showed up to ask for his help, and he never got to give it to her. He'd held onto the piece of jewelry for years, until he finally gave it away to Ashley.

'' She was wearing that necklace Dean, its got to be her.'' He said.

'' Alright then, but how do you know where she is?'' Dean asked.

'' I don't.'' Sam answered. Dean was stumped on what they should do to find her. So he came up with an idea that just might work.

'' Alright Sammy, how about this. We'll head towards where she lives, and check her place out. It may help us in finding her.'' Dean said. Sam nodded at what he said, but didn't say another word.'' Alright then, lets hit the road.'' Dean shut the passenger side door when Sam was finished folding himself into it, and then he ran around to the other side.

It was time to find out what these nightmares really meant.


	2. The things she left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean travel to Ashley's home in search of what has happened to her. What they find is something that they weren't expecting.

The impala tore down the road at a fast speed towards the mountain state of West Virginia.

Ashley and her brother had called this place their home ever since Sam and Dean had met her. They were still a good two hours out, and for the last few hours Sam hadn't said a word.

Dean had kept the radio turned down for the entirety of the ride, watching his brother out of the corner of his eyes carefully. Sam hadn't moved much since they'd started off. He was just watching out the front window, arms crossed over his chest, and his leg bouncing on the floor. He'd been like that for awhile now, and it was starting to worry Dean. Normally he couldn't get his brother to shut up about something like this. At least back when he'd had visions almost daily, Sam would be talking about what he'd seen in those visions or nightmare. Now, years after that had happened, he'd fallen silent.

Dean finally got sick of the silence, and he spoke up.

'' Sammy, you never told me what you saw for sure.'' Dean said. Sam didn't even look towards him, his eyes still cast towards the open road. '' You want to talk about it?'' Dean asked, glancing over for a quick second.

'' I don't want to talk about it.'' Sam said, not once looking over to him. At least he got him to talk, but that's not what they wanted to hear.

'' Sammy, if we're going to find Ashley, then I need to know what you've been seeing.'' Dean said. Sam still didn't say a word, but he did look over towards him.

'' The nightmares...... They're the same as the thing that had happened back there.'' Sam said.

'' You want to tell me then?'' Dean asked He heard Sam sigh heavily, and then his head fell.

'' It's always the same. Ashley's strapped to a table, and there's a figure standing over her. He's constantly shooting some strange light into her head, and she's screaming out for help. The figure turns towards me towards the end, and I can see his eyes.... They're pitch black, like a demons....... And then he never stops, and he keeps causing Ashley pain until I finally wake up.'' Sam said. Deana felt a pang of guilt strike him in the hear. How was it that Sam found himself unable to talk about something like this until now?

'' So then, was their something different about the vision thing you had?'' Dean asked.

'' Just one thing.'' Sam said.

'' What was it?'' Dean asked.

'' Ashley was unable to even scream a name.'' Sam said. '' She was gagged, and se was screaming around it as they...... They did.... what ever that light thing was to her...... She seemed to be in even more pain then any of the times she was tortured in my nightmares.'' Sam fell silent again.

'' Sammy...... We're going to find her. If this nightmare of yours is happening while you're awake then there's a chance that she's trying to call out to you.'' Dean said.

'' How could she? She's never held the power to do that, she told us. Remember?''

'' You're the one who gave her that necklace. It could be possible she used that.'' Dean suggested. '' What ever the case, this could mean that our little psychic friend is still alive compared to what we thought happened to her.''

'' You don't know that she's alive Dean.'' Sam said. '' For all we know, what I just saw was her dying cry for help.''

'' Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. We've got to find her, or where she is first.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Dean wished that there was a way to make the car go faster then this to get to where she used to live.

 

\---

 

'' Oh my god.''

Dean and Sam peered out the windows of the impala, and up towards the small house that their friend Ashley had called home.

The house was in severe disrepair. It was practically falling apart as Dean had put it. The front windows had been smashed in, and both were covered with what appeared to be thick plastic. The front door had been clearly destroyed at some point, replaced with a simple piece of wood that fit the door frame. There was a knob in it for the opening of the door, but there wasn't a window in it like there had been before. The yard outside the house was unkempt, and then the outside of the house in general was chipping white and blue paint all over the place.

'' Dean, I don't think anything's been in there for a long time.'' Sam sad.

'' We have to try. Let's check it out.'' Dean said, opening up the drivers side door. Sam followed him out, a sinking feeling filling his gut as he shut his door. If there were no clues inside this house, then they would be out of leads. It's not like he saw much more then Ashley being tortured in that dream of his. Even in the vision, all he could really see was the torture and that necklace. Sam just wished that they could find an end to this whole thing, and save their friend from the suffering she was facing.

If she was still alive that is.

He must've blanked out, because when he opened his eyes again he realized that Dean was already at the door, and he was still standing beside the impala.

'' Hey, you alright?'' Dean asked, looking back at him.

'' Yeah..... Just zoned out I guess.'' Sam answered, walking up to the front door.

'' If you say so.'' Dean mumbled, reaching for the doorknob. He was expecting to find it locked, but when he gripped the knob he found that the door was actually unlocked. The door swung open on squeaky hinges, revealing that the inside of the house was in even more disrepair then it was outside.

The carpet that had originally been inside the front door had been torn up in patches all over the floor. Furniture had been turned over, and it was all shoved against the far wall. Dean glance over to a light switch along the wall. He tried to flip it on, but when he did all he got was a sparking wire from the ceiling where a light fixture used to be. He quickly flipped it back off to avoid starting a fire.

'' Dean, I don't think anyone's here.'' Sam said.

'' Lets take a look around. Come on.'' Dean said, walking further into the house. '' I've got the downstairs, you go upstairs.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Sam answered, walking towards where he remembered the staircase to be. The steps creaked under his weight as he took them one at a time, walking all the way to the top. He wasn't expecting to find much, so he would make this search quick.

He checked through every room, the first of them being the siblings bathroom. It was clearly empty, and the only things left inside were the tub and a toilet. The sink had been ripped from the wall revealing a pipe that stuck out about a foot from it. He moved on from the bathroom to check the other three rooms on the upstairs which were the bedrooms and a study that Ashley's brother had made to use during his research on a hunt.

The bedrooms came up empty to. The beds and walls were stripped down, and even the carpeted floor was ripped up in areas just like downstairs. The windows were boarded up as well, telling Sam that someone had had time to do all of this. Just what was going on here?

There was only one room left to check out, and that was the study. Sam approached the door with only one thought in his head. What was on the other side of that door? He kept an open mind on it, and then he reached for the door to open it up.

He pushed the door in, only to be smacked hard in the face by the butt of a riffle.

He crashed to the floor backwards, hitting hard enough to make his back hurt. He felt something slick and warm slide down the side of his face as he turned back to find the barrel of a gun pointed between his eyes.

'' Move and you will die.'' A voice said. Sam held his hands up in the air, trying to prove that he was innocent. The man holding him at gunpoint was pretty tall, probably as tall as Dean. He was sporting a shaggy blonde beard along with shaggy blonde hair that almost reached his shoulders. His eyes were the darkest color of brown Sam had ever seen, and it was the only thing he needed to see to know who this man was.

'' Thomas?'' Sam asked in a shocked voice. The man seemed to jump at the name, the gun shaking in his hands as he pushed it closer.

'' How do you know that name?'' He asked.

'' Thomas, you know me.... It's Sam.... Sam Winchester. I've hunted with you and your sister Ashley before.'' Sam said. He watched for any recognition in the mans eyes. They seemed to flick around as if searching for something laying around where Sam was, but there wasn't anything there to even find. Then Sam saw him lower the gun, and recognition filled the mans eyes.

'' Sam..... Oh god, I almost-''

'' Sam!'' He heard footsteps running up the stairs, telling him that Dean must've heard him when he was thrown back. Sam quickly stood to his feet, and when he turned to face the hall he saw Dean walk out. '' Sammy, what the hell was-'' Dean fell silent when he saw the man standing behind Sam still holding the gun. Sam realized that Dean may think that Thomas was going to shoot, so Sam quickly stepped in front of him.

'' Sammy, who is that man?'' Dean asked.

'' Dean, its Thomas. Remember, Ashley's older brother.'' Sam said, trying to get his brother to listen to him. '' He's been here the whole time.... Its proof, Dean. They're still alive.'' Dean slowly began to approach the two, looking up at the oldest Zarola sibling. Sam watched with worry gnawing at his stomach. If Dean didn't believe him, then he wouldn't hesitate to throw Thomas out of this house, or even shoot him. Shooting seemed to be the thing at the top of that list now that Dean was fighting with the mark of Cain.

Sam was glad for his worry to melt away when Dean stepped away from him.

'' What the hell happened to you?'' Dean asked, watching Thomas set the riffle down against the wall.

'' The same that happened to Ashley. That's what happened.'' Thomas said.

'' What do you mean?'' Sam asked. Thomas looked at both of them, and there was no hiding the weary look in his eyes. He was hurting just as much as his sister must be.

'' Has she been showing you what's happening?'' Thomas asked.

'' She's been showing him.'' Dean said, pointing towards Sam. '' The nightmares have been getting pretty bad lately. They're happening during the day now.'' He added.

'' You're not the only one.'' Thomas said. He began to walk towards the stairs, grabbing the riffle as he walked by. '' Come on, we need to talk.'' Thomas said looking back towards the brothers before walking back to the stairs. Sam and Dean eyed each other for a short second before they followed the man down the stairs.


	3. Power beyond belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas helps to lead Sam and Dean to where he believes his sister to be at, and a new situation soon arises.

'' How the hell have you been living in this place Thomas? The house has gone to hell.'' Dean mentioned as Thomas set a set of warm mugs full of coffee on the table. His eyes glanced over towards Sam, who was rubbing at where he'd been hit in the head by Thomas's riffle. There was a nice purple and black bruise forming in that area, encircling the wound that by now had stopped bleeding. A butterfly bandage had fixed that problem, but he could tell just by looking that it had to still be a bit sore. He hoped the blow hadn't given Sam a concussion, or they'd be in for it the next few days.

'' I've been making due.'' Thomas said. '' I've only been staying her when ever I need to study. Most of my books are still upstairs.'' He added as he sat down at the table. It seemed to be the only piece of furniture that wasn't falling apart. At least it didn't creak like it was ready to collapse, because his chair had done that as well as the brothers seats.

'' So, you asked whether we've been seeing her or not. Why is that?'' Sam asked, holding the warm mug in front of him close. The house, now that it was so dilapidated, was rather cold. West Virginia wasn't well known for having warm weather so late in the fall.

'' Because I have to, Sam.'' Thomas said, looking towards Sam. There was a weary look in his eyes. The look spoke of all that he'd been though, all that he must've seen since his sister went missing three months ago.'' She's been using that necklace you gave her, right?'' Thomas asked.

'' Yeah. I've been seeing it in my dream..... Al least, that's what I think is going on.'' Sam said.

'' She's using a similar method for me, but...... I don't know how she's doing it.'' He said.

'' What do you mean?'' Dean asked, worry pooling in his gut. '' There has to be a reason as to how she's doing it.''

'' Ashley has only ever been able to talk to someone from a distance if she owned something that they once did. For you, Sam, she has the necklace you gave her last you saw her. For me however, I believe she's using our families DNA.'' Thomas said.

'' How do you know that Thomas? She's never been able to do that before.'' Sam said. It sounded to him like Ashley had somehow gotten more powerful in the three months that she's been missing. What could've caused her to get so strong?

'' Exactly. She shouldn't be able to do it at all. She's never been able to do it before, so what's causing her to be able to do it now?'' Thomas mumbled. '' It's like she's been given power beyond belief. A power that she still can't control.'' He took a long drag from his mug, and Sam glanced over towards Dean in the process. His brother looked as worried as he did about this. There was something more going on here, and they had to find out before their friend was killed.

'' Do you have any idea what may be happening to her?'' Dean asked, trying to drag Thomas's attention back towards the conversation.

'' I have no idea.'' Thomas said. '' All I've ever seen of her is her screaming while someone is standing over her. That's all it ever is.... And her screams, they haunt me every night.'' He explained, a shudder running up his spine.

'' What there a light coming from their hands?'' Sam asked, catching the attention of both Thomas and Dean. '' When ever I have the nightmare, I see a blue light stretching from the things hands into her head. On top of that, the person has black eyes.... I think it's a demon.'' Sam said.

'' No. I haven't seen that light ever. All I ever see is what I told you.'' Thomas said. '' But that doesn't mean that's what's happening to her..... God I wish I knew where she was. I just want my little sister back.'' Thomas mumbled.

'' Do you have any idea where she may be?'' Dean asked.

'' A few clues. She was taken out from under me while we were here, hence the tipped over furniture I never bothered to put back. I was able to track who ever took her up north, but the trail goes cold when I reach New York.'' Thomas said. '' I've been widening my search, and it still hasn't helped. It's like she's dropped off the face of the earth.'' he mumbled.

'' That's a start.'' Dean said. '' You followed them up north. So lets start there. For all we know, with both you and Sammy having these strange nightmares, it could lead us straight to her.'' He explained.

'' You think it would work?'' Sam asked. '' It's not something that we can control. It just happens.''

'' Maybe you have to be closer to her to get a stronger connection. She would be able to send more information to you when we're there.'' Dean said.

'' If that doesn't work then this could be all for nothing. It didn't happen when I went the first time.'' Thomas said.

'' It's worth a shot, if its going to find her that is. Plus, its been at least a month since you last went, right?'' Thomas shook his head. '' Then she may be able to send you a message this time when you go.'' Dean said. '' We have to try. Ashley's been suffering for three months, and its about time that we put it to an end.''

'' I'm with you on it.'' Sam said.

'' So am I.'' Thomas said.

'' Then lets hit the road. We're heading north.'' Dean said.

Little did the group of three know that someone had been watching them from directly outside the window.

 

\---

 

The demon had heard what the Winchesters had said to the eldest Zarola sibling. They were planning something, something big. This something could very well put his queens plans in jeopardy, and he needed to put an end to it.

Something in his pocket buzzed loudly, and when he took a look he found his cellphone with a message on the screen. He read the message quickly.

**_What is he doing now?_ **

 The demon quickly sent back a text to explain that the situation had gotten worse.

He's met with the Winchesters my queen. I believe they are searching for her.

It wasn't even a minute for her to respond to his  message.

**_Follow them! Don't let them get out of your sight, and if they get anywhere near where she is being held then you are ordered to eliminate them._ **

'' I won't let you have your sister back Thomas Zarola. You can count on that.'' He said.

 

\---

 

 '' You said when you went north it was around New York right?'' Dean asked, glancing over towards Thomas. He had decided to grab the now empty mugs to drop in the sink with piled up dirty dishes.

'' Yeah. It was just as I reached the border that it went cold.'' He explained.

'' Then we start there. You got your truck?'' Dean asked.

'' No. The demons stole it when they kidnapped Ashley.'' Thomas said. '' I've been using a rental, but someone.... Uh... Stole it.'' Thomas muttered. Sam couldn't help the grin that passed his lips at that. Most hunters took better care of their cars then that, even if it was a rental, and then there was Thomas who let it get stolen. Dean, out of the corner of his eye, only let his head fall forward.

'' Then get to the impala.'' Dean said. '' We've got at least a six hour drive ahead of us.'' He muttered.

'' Right.'' Thomas seemed to materialize a bag out of thin air, and was already going towards the door. '' You coming or what?'' He asked, glancing back towards Sam and Dean. Neither one of the brothers had chosen to move yet. Sam and Dean got the point, and quickly stood from the table to follow Thomas out the door.

Sam was just a little skeptical about this whole plan. He didn't think that they would be able to find her just through these damn nightmares. He'd never seen any sign of where she was before, and only ever saw her and the person torturing her. Thomas had said all he ever saw was the same thing. If this was the case, then could getting closer actually help them?

As Sam walked out the front door of the house he caught the shadow of something out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped towards where he'd seen the shadow, making out the dark shape running towards a nearby garage before it disappeared. He couldn't see exactly what it was, but to him it looked like the outline of a person. The shadow had been pretty tall, almost his own height, and had been pretty close to the house. He stared in that direction, watching for what must've made that shadow. He didn't want to think he was going crazy again, but there was no sign of what he'd seen. What the hell had been that thing?

'' Sammy, you alright?'' Sam's head snapped back towards the stairs on the porch to find Dean looking up at him. There was concern in his eyes, along with confusion. '' You just blanked out again. Did you see something?'' Dean asked. Sam shook his head as if to rid himself of the shadowy figure in his memory. He quickly began to descend the stairs, walking past Dean as if he hadn't heard his question. '' Sam?''

'' It's nothing Dean.'' Sam said, not bothering to look back over his shoulder. '' I just thought I saw something. That's all.'' He muttered.

'' Alright then. What ever you say Sammy.'' Dean said, spinning the impala's car keys on the tip of his fingers. Sam had dropped into the passenger seat a moment later, along with Thomas in the back seat. Dean glanced back at the house behind him, a thought crossing his mind.

Would they really find Ashley?

Dean knew they had to, or else she could die in the hands of who ever had taken her. So he didn't waste another second in dropping into the drivers seat to take off down the street.

 

\---

 

The demon pressed his back into the garage as he watched the Winchesters and the oldest living Zarola sibling climb into that old car.

He'd been quite careless. The youngest Winchester had seen him, even if only for a glance, he'd been able to see him. He'd have to be more careful if he was going to be following them.  

A moment later he head the start up of that car's engine, and it slowly began to grow quieter as it drove down the road. He turned around the edge to watch as the black car turned the corner towards the highway system that was another mile away. A smile spread over his face, and a new idea came to his mind as he held up his phone to hit the dial button. He held the device to his ear, waiting for the click. A moment later it came, and he spoke clearly.

'' They're on the move. It's your turn now.''


	4. Visions, or nightmares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has another vision, and the brothers encounter a problem in their way of finding their friend.

Dean had driven about three quarters of the way to where Thomas had said he'd been the first time he checked this place out for his sisters whereabouts.

If he glanced to his right, he could see his brother sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. His head was resting against the window, his hands palm up on his lap. If he watched long enough he could see his fingers twitch as if they were trying to grab something. Dean drew his eyes away from his brothers form to glance towards the back seat. Thomas was sitting there holding what looked like a golden chain in his hands. The chain was attached to something that was resting in his lap that Dean couldn't see. He hadn't noticed it at first, but Thomas was also watching him. Dean's eyes flew back to the road, straying on Sam for a split second when one of his hands jerked as if he was having a nightmare. He'd have to keep an eye on that. They may be getting close to nightmare territory.

'' What's up with the necklace?'' Dean asked.

'' It belonged to our older sister Melissa. When she died she gave it to Ashley. It's got the last photo of our mother, of Melissa, and of our father.'' Thomas said. '' She always wears this thing...... The day they took her she was unable to find it. I found it a week after she'd been taken in the back of my stolen truck.'' Dean saw a hand come up to the front seat holding the locket in hand. The front had the engraving of a devils trap, something that only a hunter would understand. Thomas popped the thing open, revealing the photos of four much younger Zarola family members.

The lady standing at the right was a young blonde who had the same eyes as their friend Ashley. She must be her mother. The man standing beside her, Dean knew, as the hunter names Luke Zarola, who had been killed on a werewolf hunt with him and his father. There were two other kids standing beside them that had to be under ten years old. The girl had to be Melissa, who was almost like a double of the families mother. Then there was Thomas, who was at least five in this photo. Ashley hadn't been born yet. She was still inside of her mother, and in the photo if you looked you could see the bulge of the mothers stomach where one of her hands lay.

'' This was the last photo we all took with our mother before she died. Ashley always blames herself, even when dad told us it just happens.'' Thomas said, pulling the locket back. Dean caught sight of the engraving in the lid of it that read **protect the good, banish the evil** in Latin. '' She always carries this with her because its the last surviving photo of our family. The others were long gone by the time she turned five.''

'' Your mother was a beautiful lady.'' Dean said, feeling a pang in his own heart. He knew just as well as Thomas did what it was like to loose your mother at a young age. It was the one thing the two groups had in common when it came to family.

'' Yeah, she was.'' Thomas said, shutting the locket. '' I want to find my sister alive. I want to give this back to her, to give her something to hold onto in case-'' Thomas fell silent at that, unable to finish the sentence. Dean understood what he was trying to say, and left the silence to stand.

Another few miles passed under them, the road seeming to stretch on forever with not a single car around them. Thomas said the road had been almost deserted the first time he'd traveled this way, so he wasn't surprised it was abandoned now. The sun was starting to go down in the sky, leaving only a little bit of light for them to see past the headlights.

That's when the sound of a loud pop filled their ears.

Dean felt the impala jerk under them, and a curse flew past his mouth at the thought of what must've just happened. One of their tires had just went flat.

'' What happened?'' Thomas asked.

'' I think one of the tires is flat.'' Dean said, pulling over to the side of the road.  Sam still hadn't stirred in the passenger seat, telling Dean he was still completely out of it. He hoped he could get a few more hours of sleep in just in case he couldn't find a way to do so when they reached a motel. Dean parked the impala on the edge of the road, and then he began to climb out to take a look at the damage. '' Stay here with him. This shouldn't take long.'' Dean said as he shut the door. Thomas must've heard him, because he hadn't made a move yet.

Dean walked all the way around the car, taking a look at everything that was there to see what the damage was. He found said damage on the passenger side front tire. The damn thing was deflated, and there was a long tear in the side as if something had caught it while they were driving by.

'' Son of a....'' Dean tried to keep from cursing as he looked of the road for any signs of what they must've hit to cause the tire to tear like this. There was absolutely nothing in their path of travel. So what had torn the tire?

'' You need some help?'' Thomas asked, his head hanging out the window.

'' No, I'm fine. Keep an eye on Sam.'' Dean said.

'' Ok then. What ever you say.'' Thomas mumbled, pulling his head back in. Dean knew there was nothing else to do unless he changed the tire. He was pretty sure the spare was still in the back, at least he hoped it was. Otherwise, they'd be stuck here for awhile. So he walked around  back to the trunk to check for the spare tire, if it was still there.

 

\---

 

 Thomas had heard the trunk open, and could see Dean looking through what ever was back there.

'' Must've blown a tire.'' He mumbled, running a hand down his face. They really didn't need something like this happening right now. They needed to be looking for Ashley, before something really bad finally happened. Thomas turned back in his seat to face the front, but then something else caught his attention.

Sam was crying out in his sleep.

It was barely audible, to the point that he'd barely picked up on it. He couldn't make out what he was trying to say, but he was clearly in distress. Not wanting the young man to suffer Thomas reached forward, and tried shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

'' Sam.... Hey, wake up.'' He wouldn't even budge. He was still crying out, his voice growing louder by the second. His head was rolling back and forth against the seat, and he could see Sam's hands clawing at the seat as if to grab something. '' Sam!'' He snapped, shaking him even harder. He still wouldn't wake up. Worried that this could be out of his hands, Thomas threw his door open.

'' Dean, your brother.'' Thomas called out. He heard something metal hit the ground, and then Dean was running around to the side of the impala. He wrenched the passenger door open, and was quickly reaching inside to get to his brother.

'' Hey, Sammy. Wake up man, its just a dream.'' Dean said, shaking his brother. He still wouldn't budge, and his cries were quickly reaching up to the volume of screams.

'' Sammy!''

 

\---

 

_''Sam, please listen to me.''_

_He could just make out the form of their friend Ashley Zarola. She was strapped to that table, but unlike before, she wasn't being tortured. She was a bloody mess, her face covered in the rusty substance, but she was coherent enough to talk to him._

_'' You're in danger. They know you're coming. You have to get your brother and Thomas out of here. Get off the road. It's not worth it..... Forget about me.''_

_No.... No, Sam couldn't do that. He wasn't just going to give up on her like this. He was going to find her. She needed their help._

_'' Please, RUN!''_

_The scenery changed to show him the impala. He could see the three of them standing beside the car. Dean had ahold of himself, holding him upright, and Thomas was standing not far off. Gaining on the brothers was a figure out in the field beside where the impala was, and he had brandished a gun. He was aiming right at them, and none of them had noticed the weapon. It was coming right for them. They were going to die._

_The last thing Sam saw was the gun firing, and the splatter of blood on the impala's windows._

_'' SAMMY!''_

 

\---

 

Sam jerked up off the seat with a gasp of air. There were hands holding him down, and his eyes were searching wildly for who it was.

'' Hey, hey. Take it easy Sammy, its me. It's Dean.'' Sam's eyes drifted towards the voice, and his body fell still when he found Dean standing there. He was still watching him with a worried expression, telling him that however he'd been acting had been pretty bad. '' You alright?'' Dean asked. Sam didn't say a word yet, his eyes drifting towards the back seat to find Thomas. He was watching him with worried eyes as well, seemingly terrified because of what had happened. What ever he'd been seeing must've been nothing compared to what had just happened. '' Sammy?''

'' I saw her.'' Sam said, his voice hoarse. He must've been screaming. '' I saw Ashley.''

'' Was she in pain?'' Thomas asked.

'' No... No, it was different... She was warning me.'' Sam said.

'' What did she say Sammy?'' Dean asked, drawing his attention back to him.

'' She says we're being followed.'' Sam said. Dean saw his brothers eyes drift right past him towards the scenery just past the road. '' They had a gun.... They know we're coming.'' Sam saw a shadow step out of the tall grass brandishing a gun that he barely saw in the light. His eyes flew wide, and he shoved his brother back just as a shot rang out around them.

The bullet struck the back door on the impala, mere inches from where Dean had been standing. He hit the ground, and he began to crawl towards the trunk as more bullets were fired. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sam run around the car, nearly being hit by one of the shots that instead took out the passenger side mirror. He was behind the car a second later, followed by Thomas who had crawled across the back seat. Dean made it to the trunk without getting shot, and made a move to stand.

That was foiled when something that felt like fire tore through his leg.

Dean let a curse fly past his lips as he fell to his stomach. He felt blood quickly soak his jeans, stretching down from his calf. He was shot.

'' Dean!'' He heard something firing above him, much closer than before. He glanced up to find that it was Sam. He was firing from one of the many guns they kept in their stash. The bullets he'd fired must've hit their mark, because the other person firing at them had fallen silent. '' Dean, hey.''

Sam fell beside his brothers side, and carefully helped him to sit up. Dean couldn't stop the groan of pain from the movement, his leg throbbing with every movement. He should be lucky, he could've been hit in the head instead, or even the heart. Then he'd be leaving Sam alone.

'' Dammit.'' Dean muttered, looking down to his leg. He was right, the bullet had gone right through his calf, and his jeans were soaked in crimson that was still flowing. '' That's gonna leave a mark.'' He mumbled.

'' Be glad it wasn't your head.'' Sam said. Dean only glared at him for that one. Sam stood from his side, revealing that in his other hand he held the demon killing blade they'd taken from Ruby all those years ago. '' Time for some answers.'' Sam said.

Dean heard a struggle ahead of him, and when he looked up he saw Thomas dragging a young man towards them. The man was standing still, unable to walk forward a single step unless Thomas was making him.

'' What the hell did you do to me Winchester?'' The demon demanded, his eyes flashing black.

'' Bullet with a devil trap carved in it.'' Sam said. '' You're not going anywhere.''

'' You little-'' The demon couldn't finish before Thomas had him on his knees. He kept the gun eh was holding pointed at the back of his head. It wouldn't do much, but it was better then nothing. Sam walked closer to the demon, holding the blade out enough for the demon to see it. He must've known what it was, because he was fighting to get away from it.

'' Tell us, what di you know?''


	5. Truth be told

'' Tell us, what do you know about Ashley Zarola?'' Sam asked, still brandishing the blade in one of his hands. The demon hadn't made a move yet, just staying still as he watched the brothers and their friend.

'' I've never heard that name.'' The demon said. '' Who ever that bitch is probably deserves what came of her though. Our queen doesn't take this kind of behavior lightly.'' Thomas shoved the demon in the back hard, striking him across the head with the gun as well.

'' Watch it! That _bitch_ as you say it is someone dear to me.'' Thomas said, rage seething in his voice and his gaze as he watched the demon.

'' So I was right then.'' He mumbled. '' My informant had told me to go after you and the Winchesters there. He never told me about who you were.'' He said, a sadistic laugh breaking out of his throat.

'' Then who am I?'' Thomas asked, pressing the barrel of the gun into his head.

'' You're Thomas Zarola, and your sister is our new weapon.'' He said.

'' Weapon?'' Sam mumbled.

'' What the hell did you do to my sister?'' Thomas demanded. The demon fell silent, his eyes drifting back to Sam instead. He didn't say another word, which only angered Thomas further. '' Answer me!'' Thomas snapped, shaking the demon hard. He grinned as he watched the Winchesters. His eyes flashed black, and his grin grew wider.

'' She is no longer human.'' He said. '' She's our weapon, our toy, our pawn, and she's going to kill you all when we're done with her.'' Something inside of both Thomas and Sam snapped, and the two were at the demon in seconds, Thomas had wrenched the demons head back, exposing his neck as Sam pressed the demon blade to it hard enough to cut skin. It glowed orange when the wound was inflicted, and the demon growled in pain. His eyes were still black, and they were directed right at Sam with malice.

'' What did you do to Ashley?'' Sam demanded, keeping the blade pressed against the demons throat. '' Tell us now or I will slit your throat.'' He warned.

'' Go ahead. You'll only kill my vessel.'' He said, his eyes never straying from Sam. '' But you've got something wrong.'' He said.

'' And what would that be?'' Sam asked.

'' It's not what I did. It's what my fellow demons did, all for our queen.'' He said.

'' Who is your queen?'' Thomas asked.

'' Abaddon.'' Dean blurted out. '' Am I right, the queen bitch herself?'' He asked, his eyes drifting to the demon. The demons eyes drifted towards him, and they remained black in color when they landed on him.

'' You would be, since you were the first of few to see her in this time.'' He said. '' She's pissed at the two of you, after what you did. You should know that she wants you both dead.'' He said in a mocking tone.

'' Yeah, we've known for awhile.'' Dean said. '' Now tell us, what has she done to Ashley?'' He demanded. The demon looked directly at Dean, his eyes still remaining black and the grin still wide across his face. A laugh came out of his mouth, a laugh that sounded like he was glad to tell them exactly what had happened to their friend.

'' a spell.'' He said. '' She's been put under a spell, and this spell is unbreakable. You can't fix this like all the mistakes you've made. She's like this for the rest of her life.'' Thomas hit him across the head really hard, knocking the demon to the ground.

'' Talk, what did you do to my sister!'' Thomas yelled. The demon laughed, blood slipping past the busted lip he'd received when hitting the ground.

'' She's been made anew. Her powers, they're unlike anything you've ever seen before. She's the strongest person alive. She could take you out with the snap of her finger tips..... She is, as I said, the strongest weapon alive. She will bring us our prize, and give the throne of hell to our queen.''

'' Where is she?'' Sam demanded. The demon didn't make a move, just stared down at the ground. '' Tell me! Where are you hiding her!'' The demon only laughed, and his eyes finally changed back.

'' Hell if I know. Now why don't you scurry on home. The process is almost complete, and soon she will be a willing companion to my new queen. Like a lifeless, soulless, slave.'' He said. '' She'll never be the sa-'' The demons words were cut short by the demon blade plunging into his heart. The demons body glowed orange for a split second, and then he fell still on the pavement with his blood spilling out on the ground. Dean's eyes drifted to his brother only to find rage in his eyes. He didn't blame him one bit for just finishing him off. If it had been him standing there with the blade then he would've done it to. However, if they had been able to take him hostage then maybe they could've gotten the answer out of him. Now they were left with a dead demon/human, a flat tire, a gunshot wound, and no answers.

'' My little sister..... She's going to die.'' Thomas mumbled.

'' No.... No, we won't let that happen.'' Dean said, He tried to struggle to his feat, but he was unable to do so. '' Sam, a little help?'' Dean asked. Sam stowed away the blade, and went to his brothers side to help him up. It took some effort, but soon Sam had him leaning against the door to the impala's back seat. '' We're going to find her, but first we have to get rid of this body. We will go from there.''

'' You're in no shape to do anything Dean.'' Sam said.

'' I'll be fine.'' Dean said.

'' Not if we can't stop the bleeding.'' Sam reminded.

'' You take care of your brother Sam. I'll handle this.'' Thomas said, handing the gun back to the youngest Winchester.

'' Right.'' Sam said, tossing it back into the still open trunk along with the blade. Thomas quickly set to work with the body, while Sam went to the trunk to get the first aid kit. It needed a good restock still, but there was enough inside to take care of the bullet wound.

'' Sammy?'' Dean mumbled, watching as his brother knelt in front of him. Dean had sat down in the back seat with his legs still hanging out for easy access to the wounds.

'' Yeah?'' Sam asked, never looking up from his work. He was getting Dean's pants leg rolled up to get a good look at the wound. The bullet had gone straight through, and he was pretty sure that there wasn't to much damage. It would need a proper cleaning and maybe a few stitches when they got to a motel, but they would have to deal with a quick douse of peroxide and some tight wrappings for now.

'' The nightmares... They're getting worse aren't they?'' Sam suddenly went still at that, his eyes drifting up towards Dean. '' Am I right?'' Dean asked. Sam forced his eyes to go back to his work as he opened the bottle of peroxide up.

'' So what? It saved us in the end Dean.'' Sam said, pouring a decent amount on the wound. Dean hissed in pain, and the clear liquid foamed slightly when it hit the wound. That should get them by till they reach the motel, and then Sam began to wrap the wound tightly with a roll of gauze.

'' Yeah, but your nightmares are getting worse Sam.'' Dean said.

'' It's nothing Dean.'' Sam said.

'' It's something to me Sammy.'' Dean said. '' You need to be careful.''

'' It's nothing Dean. Don't worry about me.'' Sam said, tying off the gauze. '' It's going to be fine Dean, this may actually help us find her.'' He stood from the ground with the kit in hand.

'' I'm just worried Sammy.'' Dean said. '' If its getting worse, then there's no telling what could happen in your dreams now.''

'' I'll be fine Dean.'' Sam said, walking back to the trunk. He didn't put in another word, returning the kit to where he'd gotten it from. Dean pulled his legs back into the car, knowing that there was no way he was getting back behind the wheel now.

He couldn't stop the worry that was gnawing at his stomach. The nightmares were getting worse, to the point that now She was able to contact him with something that hadn't even happened yet. While he did believe that this would help them, it worried him because those demons who had taken her could use her powers to find them. If they finished what ever this process what the now dead demon said, then they could be tracked and taken out before they could ever find her.

Dean could only hope that this was over before that could happen.

 

\---

 

 A set of two shadow figures watched from the tree line nearby as the impala pulled back out onto the road. There was no sign of their fallen comrade, or the blood that should've been left behind. They'd been very thorough about getting rid of the body. Where they had put said body, they were unsure of. Not a single one of them had packed it away in the trunk, so the body must still be out there somewhere.

'' Your plan failed her again.'' A female voice said, her face hidden by the shadows. '' She won't be pleased, just like the last time that you screwed up, and the time before that, and that other time.'' She mocked.

'' I didn't know he would be taken out so quickly. I don't understand how the youngest one even knew he was there.'' The male voice said, stepping out into the light. The female followed to reveal a young sixteen year old girl with bright blue hair and all black clothes. He'd never understand why she chose that body. What did she have about gothic chicks anyway?

'' Your plan failed Abaddon. You know that she's already angry enough that the Winchesters have teamed up with Thomas. With those two helping him, it won't be long until they pick up on the trail to their friend.'' She said. '' When they do that, then we loose our weapon to take the throne for good, and she will kill all of us for our failure to finish what she started.'' She stated.

'' I will do better next time.'' He said, his voice practically pleading with her. He knew what was coming. After all of his failures, Abaddon had finally had enough of him, and now she was going to get rid of him. He didn't have much time left. '' Just give me another chance.'' He begged, falling to his knees. Would she really listen to him, and let him live, or would she kill him right here?

'' It's not my choice to give you a second chance, its hers.'' She said. She looked back to the road to see the impala disappear through a turn, and then her eyes met his. '' And she's said you have had enough chances.'' She spoke with a solemn voice.

'' No, please?'' He begged, his voice growing in volume. He was silenced when she reached forward to grab a fistful of his hair, and she pulled his head back to force him to look up at her.

'' There is no mercy.'' She said, a silver blade appearing in her hand. He recognized it as a stolen angel blade. '' I carry out her orders, and you have failed her orders. No more mercy for you.'' She plunged the blade into his chest before he could say another word. His body jolted in pain, an orange glow coming off of him before his body fell limp. So she had killed him after all.  She let him slide off the blade before tucking it away in her bag.

'' You've failed her enough.... Now, its my turn.'' She whispered. Within the blink of an eye she was gone, the now dead demons vessel laying on the side of the road.

It was time to find out where those Winchesters were going, and what they were up to, before they found their lost friend.


	6. Signs

Ashley could sense that they were getting closer.

She could feel it in her very soul. Her brother Thomas, Sam, and Dean, they were getting closer to her. They were so close, but they still didn't know where to find her at. When she concentrated hard enough, using the necklace Sam had given her to pinpoint where he was, she could see a clear picture of the younger Winchester. He was in the drivers seat of the impala, her brother in the passenger seat beside him. Dean was somewhere in the back seat, and she could tell that he was in some amount of pain. He was hurt. She hadn't seen what had happened to him, but just from the connection she could tell that it was painful, and Sam was pretty worried about it.

She would have to reach out to them again, but with Sam behind the wheel it wouldn't be safe. She could try her brother, but for some reason she couldn't get through to him anymore. She wasn't sure why, but she'd been unable to do so for the last week now. It was the only way she could keep track of the time. She needed to reach out to Sam again, tell him what she knew was to come. She could tell he had an idea what had happened to her, but he needed to know the whole truth, about why she was the one taken instead of some random person who wouldn't be missed. To the demons, she was special. She was their answer to take the throne in hell away from that bastard Crowley, who ever he was. She'd never met him herself, but she knew from talking with Sam and Dean that the king of hell was more of a king of assholes.

Ashley was wrenched from her thoughts by something opening the door to her cell. She looked up from her hunched over form on the floor, the chains holding her down rattling at the movements. She'd tried many times by now to break them, but the demons had been smart enough to put a spell on them to keep her from using any of the power she'd gained to free herself. They were pretty smart, but not smart enough to take her link to the outside world.The demon approached her, along with a second figure who was standing in the doorway. Ashley could only guess that this was the same witch who had made her bonds to hold her.

'' I hope that you've been comfortable here.'' the demon said, crouching in front of her.

'' What the hell do you care about my personal comfort Reigal? All you care about is hurting me, and making me your weapon for your so called _queen,_ whoever that bitch is.'' Ashley said. She was known for never cursing, but after what this thing had done to her she deserved to curse him out.

'' Watch your tongue. You're talking about my queen there.'' He warned.

'' Oh I'm sorry, I got your little panties into a wad, haven't I?'' She asked in a mocking tone. The demons eyes flashed black, and his hand shot out towards her. His fingers closed around her throat, cutting off her air. Ashley struggled to take a full breath, but was unable to do so.

'' Watch your tongue. All you're good for is a weapon, which is what we've made you to be.'' He said. He lightened his hold on Ashley's neck to allow her to take a breath, but never withdrew his grip. She knew he was trying to scare her, and she wouldn't allow his tactic to work on her. She was stronger than that, and she would stand to the bitter end. '' Soon we'll take your will, and you'll do what ever I, or anyone else says to do.'' He said.

'' I'll never do what you want me to.'' Ashley said in a choked out voice. The demon let go of her throat, and backed away from her. Ashley only glared at him with all the hatred she could muster against him. He deserved it after all he'd done to her alone. She could say the same for anyone else he may have hurt, tortured, or even killed.

'' You will. In time, you will bow to our queen, and do her every will. You alone can bring this world to its knees now, and yet you still chose to fight for the good.'' The demon mumbled, exasperation in his voice. Ashley wanting nothing more than to beat the hell out of him at the moment.  

'' I will fight for the good because its what my father, my sister, and all my family would want me to do. I will never fight for your damn queen.'' She said.

'' Even for those pathetic Winchesters?'' The demon asked. Ashley felt a pang in her heart at that.

'' Yes, even for them.'' She said. '' I consider them to be family, as if they're older brothers of mine, and I will fight to protect them as much as my own kin.''

'' Well then, be ready to loose your family. When this is over, you'll be forced to kill them. So you can say bye bye to those pathetic Winchesters, and your brother. Think you can handle that?'' He said.

'' That will never happen.'' Ashley said.

'' Oh it will.'' The demon said. He began to walk back to the door. The second figure had disappeared, telling her that the witch had left them. '' It's only a matter of time before you serve her.'' he said. He walked out the door a moment later, leaving Ashley to her thoughts.

 

\---

 

'' That to tight?''

'' No.'' Dean said, rolling his pants leg down over the wound. '' Its good Sammy. Don't worry about it.'' He assured him. The wound was still throbbing to the beat of his own heart, but he knew that wouldn't last long. Sam had given him some of the happy pills, as he liked to call them, and within an hour or so they would have him out like a light.

'' The place is secure.'' Thomas said, stepping away from the door. He'd just salted it, and if you pulled up the small rug laying on the tile floor you would find a devils trap there. '' Nothings getting in here tonight.'' Thomas said.

'' Good.'' Sam said, shutting the kit again. He'd finished checking over Dean's wound, realizing pretty quickly that it wasn't as bad as it had looked on the side of that road. With his brother medicated for the pain, he knew that Dean should be fine.

'' Who the hell was that demon?'' Dean asked.

'' He's in line with the ones that took my sister.'' Thomas said. '' I think he's one of that queen bitch's followers.'' He added.

'' He had to be. He kept spouting all that nonsense about her being so great and all.'' Sam said.

'' What worries me though is what he said about Ashley.'' Dean said. That one sentence caught the attention of both his brother and Thomas, who were now looking straight at him. '' They did something to her for sure. He said they made her into a weapon.'' Dean said.

'' It could be why she's been able to reach out to you through your dreams.'' Thomas said, looking towards Sam.

'' Thomas, when did your sister go missing?'' Dean asked.

'' She was taken shorty after my birthday in the middle of September.'' Thomas explained.

'' That's when the nightmares began.'' Sam said. '' I remember that for sure, because no matter what I've tried I always have that nightmare.''

'' They must've started the spell the day they took her, and she's been growing stronger ever since.'' Dean said.

'' When the nightmares first started, it was hard to tell what was going on. All I ever saw was bits and pieces of the real picture. A month later they started to get graphic, and now they are like I'm standing right beside her watching everything go down.'' Sam explained. '' This spell.... What ever it is they used to make her powers this strong, its torturing her. She's in pain, and pretty soon we won't be able to pull her back.''

'' That's why we have to find her.'' Dean said. '' She must know that we're getting close Sammy. She sent you a warning, a message. She warned you about that demon in the field before he even appeared. It's possible that she will reach out again pretty soon, and we need to be ready for that.'' He added.

'' We also need to be ready for the demons to return.'' Thomas warned. '' I'm pretty sure that he wasn't working alone. There has to be more behind the one that came after us out on that road.''

'' We've done all we can for now, aside from tracking down the bastards.'' Dean said. '' All we can do is get some rest, and start back up in the morning. I don't know about you people, but I'm ready to crash here.'' Dean said as a yawn broke free of his body. The meds must finally be starting to kick in, and he was feeling it like he'd been hit with a brick wall.

'' I can second that.'' Thomas said, moving towards the trundle bed they'd grabbed so no one would have to share a bed. Usually Sam and Dean would just buck up and share, but with Dean hurt they really couldn't do that now. Sam had walked back to the bathroom to put the kit away, and he'd grabbed his shower back with a set of clothes as well. A few seconds later Dean heard the shower turn on, but it was the last thing he heard before his eyes closed for sleep to enter.

 

\---

 

It was about three in the morning when Sam found himself wrenched from sleep, but unlike all the other times this wasn't because of another nightmare.

For once, in the last three months, he'd slept without the torturous nightmare of his friend being tortured.

Sam turned his head towards the other bed, noticing that Dean was still asleep, his head turned towards him to prove it. His eyes strayed to the clock on the table, and he read the LED numbers 3:34 A.M. It was still pretty early, but Sam didn't think he was going to be able to fall back asleep after this. So instead he got up, and walked back towards the bathroom. Might as well get a start on the day if he's not going to get back to sleep.

He closed the door before turning the light on to keep from waking Dean or Thomas. They needed all the sleep they could get right now after all the stress the last few months had passed. He turned to the mirror a second later, taking in his own disheveled appearance. He looked like he'd grown a rats nest on his head thanks to his hair getting all tangled. He didn't mind much. It only took a few seconds to run a comb through it, even on the worst days. Dean was always telling him to get it cut, constantly holding it over his head, but no matter what he said he refused every time. He'd keep his hair as long as he liked it, no matter what his brother said about it. Sam had left his shower bag in the bathroom after his shower the night before, so he began to reach for the toothbrush that was sticking out between the zipper. However, he was distracted when his vision blurred.

Sam withdrew his hand for a moment, his vision becoming more and more blurry by the second. He couldn't even make out the shape of the bag anymore. It was just a dark blob in his vision.

'' What.... What the hell?'' Sam tried to push back towards the room, tried to get to the door to open it, but he was unable to. He felt his legs give way under him, and he hit the floor hard. He didn't fall unconscious from the fall, and was still fighting to get to the door handle to open it up. His hand reached the handle, and began to pull. That's when his vision went black, and he never felt his body hit the floor as darkness consumed him.


	7. Her location.

Dean woke to the sight of light pouring into the dark room from the bathroom.

Something heavy had hit the ground, and he could bet it was what had woken him up. He could also tell the pain medication had worn off, and now his leg was throbbing again to the beat of his heart. Dean slowly sat up on the bed, giving himself a moment to adjust to his surroundings. He still felt like he was half asleep. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, and then turned towards the bathroom to see what had happened.

His heart practically jumped into his throat when he saw his little brothers body trembling on the floor.

In less than a second Dean was fighting with the blankets to get to his brothers side. His leg wasn't very happy with him, but he forced his way through the pain. He had to get to Sam, and find out what the hell was going on.

'' Sammy!'' Dean managed to get to his feet, but could barely put much weight on his leg still. He limped as fast as he could with one hand on the wall to keep his balance. He was within a few feet now, and he could see that his brother's eyes were wide open, staring up at the ceiling as if he didn't even realize what was going on. There was a strange noise coming out his throat that sounded like he was in pain, but he didn't appear to be in any pain at all. He didn't even look to be injured, so what the hell was going on with him?

Dean fell at his brothers side, unable to stand any longer. He grabbed the front of his brothers shirt, and shook him hard to try and snap him out of what ever was going on.

'' Sammy, come on. Wake up, what's going on?'' He begged. Sam didn't respond, his body continuing to tremble under his palm. '' Sammy!?'' Dean began to panic at that point, and was trying desperately to get Sam sitting up off the floor. He was distracted a moment later when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He glanced up to see what was going on, and found Thomas staring back at them. There was shock on his face, his eyes wide open as he watched them.

'' Don't just stand there.'' Dean said. '' Get over here. Something's wrong with Sam.'' That seemed to snap Thomas out of his stubborn, and he was out of bed and running over to them. He fell to his knees on the other side of the brothers. eyes scanning over Sam's body in panic.

'' What the hell happened?'' Thomas asked.

'' I don't know. I woke up, and he was on the floor.'' Dean said. '' It's like he's in shock, but he's not injured. I don't know what's going on.'' His voice was growing in fear and worry with every word. There wasn't anything he could do for his brother if he didn't know what was happening. That was what scared him the most. Here he was, sitting with his brother laying before him, and he had no idea what was happening or how to help him. All he wanted to do was help him, and now he was useless, and couldn't do anything as his brother suffered through whatever the hell this was.

'' Come on Sammy, come back to us.'' Dean begged.

 

\---

 

_'' Sam, you have to listen to me!''_

_He could barely make out what she was saying now. Her voice was filled with panic and fear. She was in trouble, but he couldn't see her. Where was she, where was Ashley?_

_'' Sam, you have to go to this location.''_

_Something flashed before his eyes. It looked like a sign, and he quickly recognized it. They'd passed by this sign when they'd been coming into town._

_'' I'm here Sam. Please, they're almost done. Soon there will be no saving to do. You have to try, please.'' She begged. Sam saw her finally. She was sitting in front of him, her head bowed so he was unable to see her face. Her arms were wrapped around her legs which were pulled up to her chest, and he could tell just by looking that she'd been like this for a long time. Her body was covered in dirt and blood, blood being the most of it which scared Sam to the core._

_He tried to call out to her, but just like in his nightmares he was unable to do so. His voice wouldn't come out of his throat. All he wanted to do was help her, but he knew after three months that here, there was nothing he could do._

_'' Please Sam. I don't have much longer.'' Ashley said. Her head tipped up towards him, and he was able to see her face. There was a fierceness in her eyes, and it spoke of all that she'd suffered during her time with those demons. Her face was covered with grime and blood like the rest of her body, and she was shaking in her bonds._

_'' You have to find me Sam, or I will never be salvageable. Please, help me.'' She begged._

_Sam heard a scream behind him, and he jumped at the sound. The image of Ashley in front of him faded away to a picture of what he'd always seen in his nightmares. She was on the table again with the demon standing over her. The light was in his hands, but instead of it being a soft blue it was now a dark purple light._

_'' You're ours now Ashley, and there's nothing you can do about it.''_

_Her screams were making him feel sick to his stomach, and he was lost in the sound. Then, all of a sudden, they stopped. Sam looked to see what was happening, and that's when he saw her head turn towards him. Her eyes, they were the thing that scared him the most. Ashley's eyes had changed from that dark brown they'd held since they had first met to a deep purple._

_'' I will serve you.'' She said._

_No.... Sam tried to run towards her, but he was glued to where he stood. Sam tried to free himself, but was unable to move._

_'' Please Sam, help me!''_

 

\---

 

'' Sammy!''

Dean had tried everything he could to wake his brother, aside from dumping a bucket of ice water on his face that is. He just wouldn't wake up. He was starting to think he needed to call for help, at least until he heard the loud gasp for air underneath him. He looked down in time to see his brothers eyes wide open as he shot up off the ground.

'' Sammy?'' Dean watched as Sam shot up off the floor into a sitting position, followed  by what sounded almost like a scream. '' Sammy, hey, look at me man. What's the matter?'' Sam still wouldn't look at him, his head bowed as he breathed harder than normal. He wasn't listening to him, his head still stuck where ever he'd been before he'd woken up. '' Sam.'' He still wouldn't respond. Dean saw Thomas reach out to touch him, but Dean quickly held up a hand to stop him. He motioned towards the bed, basically telling him to get a blanket. Sam was still shaking, but he still didn't understand why. He was in some sort of shock, and Dean wanted to help however he could. Thomas got what he was saying, and quickly went back to the bed to grab one of the blankets off it.

'' Sammy, hey.'' Dean reached out slowly, and set his hand on his brothers shoulder. Sam jumped at the movement, but his head never moved towards him. '' Sam, what just happened to you?... Was it.... Was is Ashley again?'' He asked. Sam seemed to flinch at the sound of her name, and then his head finally turned towards him. Sam's eyes were full of fear and horror, ten times worse ten what he ever saw on his brothers face after his nightmares. '' Sammy?''

'' She's in trouble.'' Sam stuttered out. He was still shaking as Dean moved closer to him to put his arm around his brothers shoulders. Thomas returned a second later with the blanket, handing it off to Dean who took it gratefully. He draped it over Sam's shoulders, but didn't break contact with him either.

'' What did you see Sam?'' Dean asked in a soft tone. Sam only shook his head, his eyes straying away from Dean to stare at the floor. '' Sammy, we need to know what you saw.'' Dean said, gripping his shoulder harder. '' What did you see?'' He still didn't respond, as if he was still in shock himself. Dean knew he needed some time, but they needed to know what he'd seen during what ever the hell had just happened to him. Dean knew he needed to get him off the floor, so he looked over to Thomas.

'' Help me get him off the floor.'' Dean said. Thomas nodded in understanding, and went to Sam's other side. The two worked together to get Sam to his feet, and Dean made sure the blanket stayed on his shoulders as he guided him towards one of the beds. He set him on the edge, where he then proceeded to curl in on himself. Dean knelt in front of him, looking up at his brothers face.

'' Sammy, you got to tell us what you saw. You can't shut us out now little brother. What did you see?'' Dean asked. He saw Sam's eyes shut as he let out a shaky breath.

'' She was.... She was begging for our help.'' Sam started.

'' What exactly did she say?'' Dean asked.

'' She was telling me what's going to happen.'' Sam said. '' She was telling me that she only has so much time before we can't save her. They're going to take over her mind, just like the demon said. She showed me.'' He explained. Dean looked back towards Thomas, who had a look of shock and horror across his face. He had the right to be more worried about that then what had just happened to Sam. After all, this was his little sister they were talking about.

'' Did she tell you where she is Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' She showed me.'' Sam said.

'' What do you mean by that Sam?''

'' The warehouses we passed. She showed me the sign that lead to them. She's there.'' He said.

'' Are you sure?'' Thomas asked. '' That's what my sister showed you, and you're sure about it.''

'' I'm positive Thomas, that's what I saw.'' Sam said. Dean left his brother sitting on the edge of the bed as he worked his way back to a stand. His leg still hurt pretty bad, but he was starting to get used to it now.

'' That's what Sammy saw, then that's got to be where she is.'' Dean said.

'' What worries me more is what he said about what's going to happen to her.'' Thomas said. '' If his dream, or what ever the hell that was, is true then she may already be in trouble.''

'' We don't know that. She showed Sam what's going to happen, if the spell had already been finished then she never would've sent that warning to him.'' Dean said.

'' Then what the hell was that?'' Thomas asked.

'' That was her warning him about what's happening to her right now.'' Dean said. '' They must've started the last portion of the spell on her, or are getting ready to do so, which means we need to find her soon or there will be nothing we can do for her.'' Dean said.

'' She was begging Dean.'' Sam said. '' She's already in trouble, that's for sure. We have to help her.''

'' And we will, as soon as we can.'' Dean said.

'' No, we have to help her now.'' Sam said. '' She doesn't have long left, and if we wait she'll be gone before we ever get there. We have to do something.'' He stated. '' She's going to die if we don't.'' Dean ran a hand down his face, turning back towards his brother. '' Please Dean, she needs help now.'' He begged. Dean felt a pang in his chest, and then he caved.

'' Fine, Sammy. But if we're going to help her then we better hurry.'' Dean said.

'' Right.''


	8. Rescue- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter for awhile because I have to go on a trip for My schools Band program, and won't be back for five days. I won't be able to write while gone, so I hope that you enjoy this last chapter till I return.  
> -author

The impala rolled up slowly towards a set of buildings that were barely visible through the darkness still surrounding them. Before them, right past the windshield, they could make out a blue and green sign with white letters written across it.

'' Warehouse District 8... You sure this is the sign you saw Sammy?'' Dean asked, glancing over to his little brother.

'' I'm sure.'' Sam answered, not bothering to take his eyes off the sign. '' That's exactly what she showed me. I'm sure of it.''

'' Alright then.'' Dean said, turning the wheel as he slowly approached the buildings. '' Did she happen to tell you which one of these buildings she's actually in?'' Dean asked.

'' It's got to be one of these buildings with multiple rooms in it. She was trapped inside of a small cut off room.'' Sam said.

'' We'll just have to check every building.'' Thomas said. '' There's only a few here. It's shouldn't take too long.'' He added.

'' If that's what we have to do, then that's what we have to do.'' Dean said. '' But Sammy.'' He caught his brothers attention quickly, making Sam look over at him. '' Don't do something drastic. We'll find her, but we don't need anyone else getting grabbed. We don't know what these demons may have planned.'' He warned.

'' I understand.'' Sam said.

'' Good.'' Dean cut power to the engine, and threw his door open. '' Then lets get to it.''

 

\---

 

 Ashley could feel the presence of the brothers clearly from where she was trapped against the table again. They were here for her, but would they reach her in time.

To her left she could see the witch lighting candles on top of a table. She had them set up at the five points that make up a pentagram, with a six candle set directly in the middle. She was starting to light that one as a second figure walked over to stand at her head.

'' It won't be long now. It will only be a few minutes before the spell is ready.'' He said.

'' Oh shut up Reigal, it's already to late.'' She said.

'' You think so.'' Reigal said.

'' I know so.'' She said. '' So just try, but you won't get far with this one. Not this time.''

'' You might me right.... But then again, you might be wrong.'' He said. '' So please,'' He reached down, and placed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. He snapped his fingers, and when he pulled his hand away she was gagged with an old rag. '' Just keep your mouth shut, alright. I don't need to hear your talking over what we're about to do.'' He said. Ashley growled through the gag, jumping as far up off the table as she could get. '' I thought so.'' He said, leaving the room.

'' Be done with your preparation. I will be back when you're ready for me.'' He said.

'' Yes sir.'' The witch said. The demon left, closing the door behind him as he left. Ashley let her head fall back on the table, turning to stare at the witch. She knew the Winchesters were close, but were they close enough to get to her in time.

_Please Sam, Dean, you better hurry._

 

_\---_

 

 '' Did you hear that?''

'' Hear what Sammy?'' Dean glanced back at his brother, watching as Sam looked all around himself in confusion. '' Sam?''

'' I heard someone.'' Sam said. '' It sounded like Ashley.''

'' We must be getting close. She's reaching out to you again.'' Thomas said.

'' Then lets keep moving. It won't be long before they figure out we're here.'' Dean said, turning the corner to peer around the building. He would've started to walk  towards what he believed to be the entrance. But he was stopped when something fired at them. The bullet barely missed his head, hitting the wall about a foot away from his head. He jumped back, quickly hitting the ground to avoid getting shot a second time. The move jarred his leg, but he wasn't worried enough about it to even feel the pain. He was more worried about getting a stray bullet to the head.

Dean glanced over his shoulder to see Sam turn around the corner to see what was going on. Another bullet was fired, taking out the corner where his head had been. He saw Sam duck back behind the wall just before the bullet hit, so hopefully he was alright. Dean took the distraction to crawl back towards safety. He felt hands grabbing at his jacket, and soon he was pulled the rest of the way to safety. He leaned back against the wall, looking up to where Sam and Thomas were standing. He could see some blood on Sam's cheek, telling him some of the shattered wall must've caught him as he ducked out of the way.

'' You alright?'' Sam asked.

'' I'm fine.'' Dean said. '' Now what? We step out there then we're done for.''

'' We need to try and find another way.'' Thomas said. '' Or maybe we split up.'' He suggested.

'' Not a good idea.'' Dean said. '' We split up then there's a better chance of us getting grabbed.''

'' You got a better idea, because I'm all ears.'' Thomas said.

'' Thomas is right Dean.'' Sam said. '' We're outnumbered no matter what we do. It may be better if we do split up.''

'' I don't like it.'' Dean said. '' We'll only get ourselves killed.''

'' We have to try.'' Sam said. He looked back around the corner, judging where the bullets may be coming from. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he turned back.

'' You two head that way, I'll try to get through this way.'' Sam explained.

'' What. No, you're crazy Sammy.'' Dean said, but couldn't tell him to stop before Sam was ducking past the corner. '' Sam!'' He heard bullets firing around them, and Dean's heart began to pound out of his chest as he turned the corner to see what had happened to Sam. He could just make out his brothers silhouette, and he was practically through already. There was one bullet that came pretty close to his head, but it missed by mere inches. Sam had gotten through, and he made it to the building across from their current location. He could breath a sigh of relief, but their work wasn't done yet. They still had to get to the other buildings.

'' I'll take the one over there, you take the one here.'' Thomas said, gesturing towards the other buildings.

'' Right, meet back here if you don't find anything.'' Dean said.

'' Got it.'' Thomas turned, cocking the pistol he was holding as he ran for the building. Dean made a move as well, holding a properly stolen angel blade he'd found awhile back in hand. It was time to take care of this, once and for all. So he walked towards what he believed to be the entrance to this building, and made his way inside.

 

\---

 

'' Sir, there's been a breech in the security.''

Ashley's screams of pain ceased as Reigal stepped away from her. The purple light vanished from his hands, and she found herself able to control her own body again.

'' What are you talking about?'' He demanded. '' I told you to take care of anyone who got past my sniper.'' He said.

'' Sir, he's been killed.'' The other demon told him in a solemn voice.

'' What?'' Reigal snapped. '' who killed him!?'' He demanded.

'' Take a look. The cameras caught it.'' The demon held up a tablet to Reigal for him to see. In the camera footage he could make out a tall figure stabbing his sniper in the heart. When the figure stood from where he'd been, Reigal felt rage boil over in his gut.

'' Sam Winchester. He's here, which means his brother must be here somewhere to.'' Reigal said.

'' I told you.'' Ashley said. '' They've come to get me back. You're screwed now.'' She said.

'' He won't get here in time.'' Reigal said. '' By the time your precious Winchester gets here, you'll be mine.''

'' I don't care what you say Reigal. Sam will kill you before you can take me.'' She said.

'' Enough of this stalling. Time to finish this.'' He stepped back to the table, and the purple glow cast an ominous glow across everything inside the room. All that could be heard now was Ashley's screams.

 

\---

 

Sam hadn't seen the camera until after he'd killed the sniper that had almost shot Dean a second time.

After stabbing him through the heart he'd glanced up towards the wall, and that's when he saw it pointed down at him. He new then that he was screwed. There wasn't anything he could do now. They'd seen him, they knew he was coming, but he didn't care. All he cared about now was trying to get to Ashley, and Sam had a sneaking suspicion that this building was where she was being held at. He just had to try and find her, and that was going to be pretty hard.

At least he though it was going to be, before he heard what sounded like a shrill scream from deeper in the building. The sound caught him off guard at first, and he didn't quite know what had caused it, but he was sure that it was Ashley voice he'd heard. She was still further into the building, but he was sure he could find her. So he tucked the blade away in a place he could easily get to, and took off down the hallway.

It was time to free his friend.

 

\---

 

'' He's growing closer sir, we have to leave.'' The female witch warned, her hand still placed on the tomb in front of her.

'' Not yet, she's not finished yet.'' He said, trying to force the spell to speed up.

'' It's to late sir. There's nothing we can do now. We'll have to rely on the _other subjects_ across the country from us.'' She said. '' Abandon her, we don't need her power anymore. We have there's.'' The demon pulled his hands back from Ashley's head, and her eyes cleared again. Her screams fell silent, and her body fell still on the table as she breathed heavily through the pain her body was in.

'' If its what you believe is best. As long as it will help our queen.'' He stepped away from the table, taking the tomb from under the witches hand and shutting it. '' We better move fast if we're to get out before he reaches us.''

'' I agree.'' She said, walking towards the door with the demon in tow.

'' You'll never escape.'' Ashley said. '' Sam and Dean will destroy you both. Thomas alone will do even worse.''

'' I'm not scared of your brother or those pathetic Winchesters, they're nothing to us anymore.'' The demon suddenly smiled, and a shocked noise came out of his voice. '' But maybe.... Just maybe, I can leave young Sam with a surprise, by taking out his brother along with yours.''

'' No, you can't.''

'' Oh, I can. You're not doing anything right there.'' The demon said. Ashley jerked in her bonds, screaming at the top of her lungs.

'' YOU CAN'T DO THIS, DON'T KILL THEM, PLEASE? YOU CAN'T!''

The door shut before she could say another word.

 

\---

 

 '' Nothing. I didn't find a single thing in that building.'' Thomas said, lowering his gun as Dean walked up to him.

'' Me neither. Sammy must be in the building she's being held in then.'' Dean suggested. '' Which means he'll probably need some backup from us.'' He added.

'' Then what the hell are we waiting for, that's my sister in there.'' Thomas said, quickly passing Dean. Dean spun around to follow him, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two people standing in their way. One of them was a lady with long brown locks of hair who was dressed in all black. The other was a man who was also dressed in all black, and he appeared to be holding what looked like a tomb of sorts under his right arm.

'' Who the hell are you?'' Thomas demanded at the sight of the two figures.

'' Nothing you need to worry about.'' He said. '' Just know that your friend had probably reached her by now, but it will be too late for you.'' He added. A strange light came from the girls hands, and Dean quickly realized what it was.

'' Thomas, GET DOWN!'' He lunged forward, grabbing the hunter by his shoulders as they crashed to the ground. He'd been just in time, because the spell hissed over their heads as it crashed into the wall behind them. Dean glanced back for just a second to see how bad the damage was, and he was shocked to see that the wall had a huge hole in it now. It was still smocking, and Dean knew deep down that if they'd been hit with that then they would be toast.

'' You're not getting out of here alive.'' He spoke, his eyes changing to a deep black.

Dean knew they were screwed.

 

\---

 

Sam had been searching for what felt like hours now, trying desperately to find Ashley to stop or kill her torturer. She had to be close, the yelling was getting louder, but she wasn't just screaming this time. It sounded like she was trying to say something, but he was still to far to make out what it was.

Sam turned the corner of the ever winding hallway in this building, and that's when the screams became loud enough to pinpoint exactly where she was. The screams were coming from a small room right at the end of the hallway, and the door was cracked open just enough for him to hear them perfectly. Not wasting a moment, Sam took off at a sprint towards the room. He reached the door in record time, and he wrenched it open. It almost put a hole in the wall, but he didn't care. The screaming stopped, and soon he found deep brown eyes filled with tears staring back at him.

'' Sam, you found me.'' Ashley mumbled.

'' I did.''


	9. Rescue-part 2

'' Sam, you found me.'' Ashley said. Sam ran forward to her, wrenching the lock pick from his pocket. He fell to one knee, pulling the pick open as he began to work on getting the chains off her.

'' Ashley, what the hell did they do to you?'' Sam asked, noticing the blood and raw flesh under the metal. Her wrists were a mess, and so were her ankles. She wasn't wearing anything more than a stained grey tank top, and what looked like tattered jeans. Her shoes were missing, as well as any socks.

'' You don't want to know.'' Ashley said. '' It's something you should pray will never happen to you.'' Her right wrist was freed from where it had been, and she lifted it off the table to rub at her face. '' If you hadn't jumped his sniper when you did then I would be dead now. Reigal would have me as his own puppet.''

'' Who's Reigal?'' Sam asked, working on the other wrist.

'' He's the demon who kidnapped me. He grabbed me from my home late when Thomas hadn't been home. When he got there all he found was the hastily written plea for help I left on my desk.'' She said. Her left wrist was freed from the chains, and before Sam could get away from her to get the chains on her feet, she was sitting up. She practically lunged at Sam, wrapping her arms around the older hunter.

Sam was taken aback by the action, his arms at first hovering at his sides in confusion. Then he remembered that Ashley hadn't known this kind of comfort in three months, had been tortured, and this was something she needed right now. He felt her shake against his chest for a second as a choked off sob broke free of her throat.

'' I thought they were going to kill me.'' She sobbed into Sam's chest. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort, holding her close.

'' It's alright Ashley. I've got you know, you're safe.'' Sam said. He glanced back to the door when he heard the distant sound of a gunshot, or what sounded like a gunshot. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but what ever it was it wasn't a good thing. '' We can't stay here Ashley. There are more demons out there, and Dean and Thomas are on their own.'' Sam said, pulling away.

'' No, they're not.'' Ashley said.

'' What are you talking about?'' Sam asked, working on the chains at her feet. They weren't giving way as easily as the ones on her hands, and Sam found it rather frustrating.

'' Reigal, and his little witchy friend. They knew you were coming.'' Ashley said. '' They knew that you were close, and they knew Dean was here as well. They're going to kill them before you can get me out of here.'' Sam flinched at the mere thought of that, but tried desperately to push back his emotions for the time being.

'' That won't happen.'' Sam said, freeing her right ankle before moving to the other. '' But I have to get you free first before we can go help them.'' He said.

'' It may already be to late.'' Ashley said. Sam looked up at her. '' Reigal is a strong demon. He's mastered witchcraft thanks to his damn partner. He's the reason I'm the way I am now.'' Ashley said.

'' I'm going to try.'' Sam said. '' I won't let him kill my brother, or yours. Trust me.'' Sam freed her ankle, and the chains clattered to the floor. The skin underneath was just as raw as he'd expected it to look, and he knew it had to be painful. '' Come on, let's go.'' Sam said. '' Can you walk?''

'' Yeah.'' Ashley said, pushing off the table. She was slightly wobbly on her feet, but he believed that to be from malnourishment. Her body was more like a skeleton then it ever had been, and her cheeks were slightly hollowed. They had barely fed her.

'' Then lets get going.''

 

\---

 

Dean hit the ground again as another bolt of energy shot over his head. His body was in so much pain at the moment. His leg was throbbing from all the running, and he'd been singed pretty bad on one arm from a blow that would've taken off his head had he not been shoved down by Thomas. The demons little witchy friend had run off by now, taking that tomb with her, leaving the demon. Dean had thought at first that it wouldn't be a problem to take him down, but what he'd underestimated was him being able to use witchcraft. He was using the same spells that the witch had used on them, and it was a powerful one at that.

'' Dammit. We can't hold out for much longer.'' Thomas yelled, dodging another blow from the demon.

'' We have to try Thomas. Just until Sammy get's Ashley.'' Dean said. He looked behind the demon to the building, wishing for those doors to open with his brother holding Ashley up. '' Where the hell are you Sammy?'' Dean mumbled, again being forced to jump for his life. He landed a few feet away from Thomas, who was already trying to run back at the demon. Dean glanced up through the haze of his vision, his body taking to much of a beating. When he looked up he found Thomas within a few feet of the demon, holding up the angel blade he'd grabbed from when Dean had lost his grip on it.

For just a small moment Dean thought that maybe this was it. Maybe they'd be able to kill it, and then they could get their friend away from this hell. However, things took a serious turn when Thomas was grabbed by the arm that held the blade. The demon twisted the appendage hard to one side, and Dean couldn't help the wince that crossed his face when he heard a sickening snap. Thomas's arm bent at the wrong angle, and then the demon forced it behind his back. Dean tried to force himself to his feet to get to Thomas, but his leg screamed at him from just the little bit of weight he put on it. He fell back to the ground, and could only stare up at the demon. He'd pulled Thomas close, and was pressing the blade into his back.

'' No, you can't.'' Dean said.

'' You'll get your turn Winchester, but he's first.''

'' NO!''

 

\---

 

Ashley gasped in horror as they reached the front door, her hand going to her heart as she bent forward.

'' Ashley, you alright?'' Sam asked, turning back to her.

'' Something's wrong.'' She said. '' Thomas... Something happened. He's hurt!'' She forced herself to her feet, and was running towards the door.

'' Ashley, wait.'' Sam ran after her, and watched as the door threw itself open. Ashley hadn't even touched it, but she'd managed to open it. Sam was speechless, but pushed it back as he ran through the still open door behind her. He stopped in the opening when he heard the shrill scream that escaped Ashley's throat at the sight of the scene before them.

Thomas was being held tightly in the demons arms, his face painted in shock as he watched them. There was blood dripping past his lips, and from looking down just a little bit you were able to see what the source of the blood was. Thomas had been stabbed through the back, the blade sticking though in the front, and blood had soaked his shirt.

'' Good to see you found your friend.'' The demon said. He drew the blade out of Thomas's back, and let him fall to the concrete with a moan of pain. He wasn't moving when he hit the ground, but his eyes were still open, and they were staring up at himself and Ashley. '' You like what you see.'' Ashley screamed again, falling to her knees in horror as one of her hands came up in front of her.

'' YOU... YOU MONSTER!'' She screamed. The demon was forced to his knees, his head snapping up to her in horror. '' YOU HURT MY BROTHER! YOU'LL DIE!'' A strange light started in her hand as she began to walk closer to the demon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean moving slowly towards Thomas with a limp. His leg must be hurting pretty bad again, which wasn't a good thing right now. Sam turned his attention back to Ashley, who was still approaching the demon. '' YOU'LL DIE REIGAL!''

'' No, you'll never see me again.'' He said. The demon snapped his fingers, and then Ashley was thrown back hard into the wall of the building. Sam, worried she may be hurt bad, ran to check on her. She appeared to be ok, her eyes watching the area where the demon had been standing. He looked back to the area as well, and saw that the demon was gone. He'd vanished.

'' Dammit. He got away.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Thomas.'' Ashley stood from his side, and began to stumble towards her brother. Sam followed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder when she stumbled slightly. He held her up until they reached his side, and then guided her to kneel on the ground. '' No, Thomas.''

At some point Dean had reached Thomas while Ashley had been attacking the demon, and had turned him onto his back. His head was resting in Dean's lap, his eyes searching the area. They quickly found Ashley just as a stream of tears slipped past his eyes.

'' Ashley.... You're alive.'' He whispered. Ashley reached out hesitantly, keeping her hand over the wound to keep pressure on the wound.

'' Don't talk Thomas, save your strength.'' She said, her own tears starting to fall. Thomas reached up with one of his hands, grabbing her arm with a bloody palm. It was slick on her skin, making Ashley realize the situation wasn't good. Her brother was dying right before her eyes, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Not even with her new found power could she save his life. '' Please don't leave me Thomas, you're all I have left.'' She begged with a sob coming out of her throat.

'' Ashley.... I love you.'' He said. He gasped harshly as blood continued to drip past his lips. His hand pulled away from her arm to leave behind a bloody handprint. He was reaching into his pocket for something, and they all watched as he pulled out the golden locket with a devils trap carved into the front.

'' Nisi Bonum, Malum Expelat. Remember that.'' He said, dropping the locket into her hand. '' Remember our parents, our sister, and remember me. You have t-to..... Live on f-for us.'' Thomas's eyes directed themselves towards Sam. '' Sam.'' He called out, catching his attention.

'' Yes?''

'' Protect my sister.'' He begged as tears slid down his bloodied face.

'' I will.'' Sam promised, but then Thomas reached out to grab a fistful of his flannel. He gripped it tightly in a bloody grip that was shaking.

'' No, you have to protect her. I can't be there anymore f-for her... Please, keep her s-safe.'' He begged. His eyes were starting to dull. '' Please..... Sam... Don't.... let her... die.'' Sam felt a lump form in his throat as he grabbed Thomas's hand. He slowly untangled it from his shirt, and held it tightly in his hands.

'' I promise you, nothing will touch her under my watch.'' Sam said.

'' T-thank you... Thank you s-so much.'' He gasped again as more blood flowed past his lips.

'' No, Thomas, please don't die, Thomas!'' Ashley held her brother close, forcing Sam to let go of his hand. She didn't mean to make him do that, but she really needed her brother here now. '' Don't die, please.'' She begged while sobbing. '' I just got you back, you saved me as much as they did, please don't go.''

'' Ash.... I..... I l-love..... love you.'' He stuttered out. He gasped one more time, and then his body went slack.

Thomas Zarola was dead.

'' Thomas?.... No...... No, Thomas! THOMAS!'' Ashley screamed in agony as she clutched onto her brothers dead body, crying hard into his chest as if it could bring him back. Sam and Dean both knew there was nothing they could do now. Even if they called Cas to save him, he was to far gone. The angel didn't have enough strength to raise him back to them. Their friend was gone, and there was no coming back.

'' Sam, we can't stay here. We've got to get her out of here.'' Dean said, setting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

'' I know.'' Sam said. He moved closer to Ashley, setting his own hand on her shoulder. She shuddered under his hold, but didn't turn to face him. '' Ashley, we have to leave before more of them come. We can't trust that they just let you go like this.'' Sam explained.

'' Please, I want to burry him.'' Ashley begged. '' I want to honor his death, please Sam.'' She begged. Sam sighed heavily, his heart filled with grief for both her and the friend he'd just lost. Thomas and him were the same age, and they'd become close over the years. He was dead now, and he was rather upset about it.

'' We'll have to build a pyre.'' Dean said. '' But let us take him somewhere else. We can't burn him here.'' Dean said. Ashley nodded at that, then buried her face in her brothers disheveled blonde hair. It was hard to believe that they were sibling when all they bore that was identical was the brown eyes.

'' Come on Ashley.'' Sam said. '' Let's go.''

'' Right.'' She sobbed.

 

\---

 

 The flames grew higher in the sky as the sun grew higher into the sky.

It was early morning now, probably around ten, and it had taken a little over two hours to prep the pyre for Thomas. Sam and Dean had made Ashley wait in the impala with her brothers body, telling her that she needed to rest before she could handle something like prepping a pyre. After Sam had watched her stumble around as much as she had back in that warehouse, he knew that she needed to rebuild her strength. Mentally she was as strong as a race horse, but physically she wasn't there yet.

Sam stood beside the young hunter, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She would make a small sound every now and then that sounded like a sniffle, or maybe a sob. He couldn't be quite sure about it. She was just watching the pyre burn away. By now Thomas's body had charred, and it was turning to ash before their eyes. Soon there would be nothing left of him, but a small memory for them to carry on. Dean limped up towards Sam's side, setting a hand on his shoulder for a second.

'' Sammy, we'll have to go soon. We don't want to be caught.'' Dean warned.

'' I know, but Ashley....'' Sam sighed. '' She needs more time. She just lost the last of her family.'' He reminded Dean. Dean stood back after that.

'' It's hard.'' Ashley said. She caught the attention of both the Winchesters, and they were both watching her now. '' I never knew my mother when she died. She died when I was just a baby. My sister died when I was only 15 due to a god damn vampire nest. My father, Luke, he died right in front of Thomas and I, and I was only 18. Now here I am, 29, and I've just lost my brother.... I'm all alone.'' She whispered. Sam walked up to her, and draped his arm over her shoulder.

'' You're not alone Ashley. I promised your brother that I would protect you. You have me, and you have Dean.'' Sam said. He pulled her close, holding her up against his side. '' You aren't alone.'' 

The floodgates opened, and Ashley buried her face into his side as she began to cry. Sam put his other arm around her and held her tight in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

'' Come on. It's time  to go.'' Sam said

'' Ok.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guesswhos back. Coming to you straight from my to tired to care mind is the second part chapter. I stayed up late during my trip when I should've been resting flora parade we had to march. I hope you enjoy, and I'll have the next chapter up sometime around Sunday. See you soon.  
> \- Author.


	10. Bring her back

'' What have you done!''

Reigal was thrown through the door leading to the building where he'd just been talking to his queen. All he'd been trying to do was explain what had transpired at his base, and now here he was flying through the air as his queen chased him down. He hit the ground hard, and he heard what sounded like a bone snapping in his arm as he landed. He didn't feel it because he forced it back just as it happened. His vessel was already dead, so when he left it it wouldn't matter anymore. He couldn't count how much he'd been shot, stabbed, or broken in the past. It was somewhere in the hundreds now.

'' I told you, never let her go! She was the key in my plan!'' Abaddon shrieked, chasing him out the door. Reigal turned back to the door with his hands held up in defeat. He new when he was beaten, but he had to try and make her understand why he'd done what he had done. It had been his only choice in the end, and what was he supposed to do about it?

'' I'm sorry my queen.'' Reigal said. '' Those damn Winchesters showed up for her, and her brother. I didn't have enough personnel on hand to take care of them. There was nothing else I could've done to stop them from taking her.''

'' You had that witch in your hands, and the girls powers. Why not use those?'' Abaddon demanded.

'' The process wasn't finished yet. It has to be done all at once, and any interruption calls for a restart.'' Reigal said. '' I never would've finished before the Winchesters reached us. I had no other choice. It was either let them take her or risk killing her by speeding up the process.'' He said.

'' You could've killed him.'' She said. '' You could've killed them both, as well as her brother and her if you were going to let them get away. All you did was kill her useless brother. You should've just killed them all.''

'' What do you want me to do about it my queen? They could be halfway across the country by now.'' Reigal asked, looking up towards her. She was clearly furious. Her face was filled with rage as she looked down at him, and her eyes were flashing black as she watched him.

'' I want you to find her and those Winchesters.'' She said.

'' What about the other subjects?'' Reigal asked. '' Aren't they better suited then she is?''

'' They're all dead.'' Abaddon said. '' Ashley Zarola was the only one to survive the spells to make her what she is now. She's our weapon, and we need her back.'' Abaddon walked down to Reigal, and he watched with a wary eye as she bent down in front of him. She reached out with one hand, and grabbed him by the neck. '' Bring her back, and kill the Winchesters. Do what ever it takes to take them out, with what ever means necessary. I don't care what you have to do. Do this, and I'll let you live.'' She said.

'' And if I fail?'' He asked with hesitation in his voice. Abaddons eyes flashed black as she tightened her grip on his throat to cut off his air supply. It made him choke out a cough, but he didn't dare to break eye contact with abaddon. A move like that in her eyes could mean deception, and that was something he couldn't afford now.

'' Then you'll die just like the other demons that failed me.'' Abaddon said, and then she threw him back. Reigal turned to take his leave, stumbling to his feet as the words his queen had spoken rang out in his ears. He had planning to do, tracking to do, and he would need some help. A job like this is something that you can't do alone.

He had a psychic to track down.

 

\---

 

'' I'm back.''

Dean stepped into the motel room holding up two grease stained backs in one hand and a six pack in the other. It had been two days since they'd managed to get Ashley away from her captors, and sadly since the death of her older brother Thomas Zarola. Ashley had been pretty quiet the whole time, choosing to rest in one of the beds. She was currently sitting up on the bed, the blankets covering her legs while her shoulders were wrapped up in one of the brothers oversized jackets. Sam was sitting by her side with the first aid kit open. He'd taken the chance while his brother was gone to take another look at her wrists. They were still in bad shape, but they were getting better. He'd been in the process of wrapping them when Dean had walked in the door.

'' Anything happen while I was gone?'' Dean asked, setting the bags and the six pack down on the table.

'' No.'' Sam answered, finishing off the wrapping before returning the gauze to the kit. He saw Dean take out a sandwich from the bag along with a beer before falling back on the bed. '' Any sign of the demons back at the warehouse?'' Sam asked.

'' None. The place has been abandoned. There's nothing there anymore.'' Dean said, taking a huge bite out of the sandwich. '' I'd say that little bitch ran off to where ever his damn queen is hiding now. Good ridens.'' Dean said around a mouthful of sandwich.

'' We need to get out of town.'' Ashley blurted out, a tone behind her voice that screamed for urgency. '' We've already spent to long here as it is. We need to leave before they really come back. They're not going to stop.''

'' What make's you say that?'' Sam asked.

'' I was there for three months. I am the only person they held for that long because all the others they took died during the spell from the effects it had on their bodies.'' Ashley explained, looking to both the brothers. '' There were others while I was being held there. They were tortured just as much as I was, and put through the terrors of what its like to have powers like mine.'' Ashley's eyes shifted towards the med kit, and the thing began to lift up into the air. The brothers watched as she made it float towards the table where the food was sitting, and she set it down perfectly upright without the item rocking back and forth. '' Most didn't survive, and the ones that did would take their lives because of how scared they were.'' Ashley explained.

'' How many others were there?'' Sam asked in a solemn voice.

'' When they took us three months ago, there were twenty of us. When you rescued me I was the only one left. There had been one other person a week ago who had been holding out, but they decided to finalize the spell on him to soon, and it killed him. I would be dead to if they'd tried it on me then.'' She explained. '' Those demons know that I'm special, better than the other's they took. They won't let me go just like that. They're going to come back for me, and when they do they will kill you both and take me back.'' Ashley said. '' We can't stay here, we need to go somewhere safe.''

'' The bunkers probably the safest place to take you.'' Dean said. '' It's warded against everything, so the demons can't get in unless we let them. There's no way they can get to you there.''

'' You're sure about that?'' Ashley asked.

'' Positive.'' Dean said. '' But first things first, you need some proper clothing.'' Ashley glanced down at herself to the oversized flannel she'd grabbed off one of the brothers. It was just as baggy as the jacket she was inside of, and to top it off she didn't have any pants aside from the tattered ones she'd had on when they found her.

'' Good idea.'' Ashley said.

'' Alright then, I'll make a run later.'' Dean said, finishing off the sandwich he'd grabbed. '' There was a thrift store in town, so it shouldn't take to long to find her something to wear. His eyes strayed over to Ashley, watching her as she twisted the locket her brother had given her with his dying breath. She was twisting it between her fingers like a coin, going both ways to avoid twisting the chain to far. She kept twisting it back and forth, her gaze growing distant in memory. He felt so bad for her. He knew just as well as anyone else out there what its like to loose your only family. He'd lost his mom when only four, and their dad almost ten years ago. He had seen Sam die countless times himself, and Sam had seen him die just as much, but they had a hard time staying dead. For Ashley's brother, it was hard to bring him back. They couldn't make a demon deal, they couldn't get an angel to do it, and it would take immense power even for Ashley to make a difference in her brothers fate.

Thomas Zarola was dead, and there was nothing they could do about it.

 '' We'll hit the road later tonight.'' Dean said. '' We can drive through the night till we reach the bunker.'' Dean jumped off the bed as he pulled the car keys out of his pocket. '' I'll make a run for her stuff.''

'' Don't forget shoes.'' Ashley called out. '' I don't have a pair anymore.''

'' I know.'' Dean said. '' I'll be back as soon as I can.''

With that Dean walked out of the motel room leaving Sam alone with Ashley and her thoughts.

 

\---

 

 A group of three demons watched from the bushes, lead by one person who was watching as a black impala rolled away from the motel.

'' What should we do sir?'' One of the demons asked. '' She wants the girl back, and there's only one person there.'' He pointed out.

'' Wait.'' Reigal said. '' We have to wait until she is asleep. She is exhausted from what we've put her through, and she will be resting. If she sleeps then she won't sense us.'' He said.

'' Are you sure sir. The older brother may be back before she ever falls asleep.'' Another demon said.

'' Just be patient.'' He spoke. '' There will be a time to strike, now get up there and watch the window.'' He said, pushing the demon forward. He complied, and began to walk. '' Let us know when you see her fall asleep. Then we go in.'' He said.

The demon walked up to the window, and he peered inside. There was a small crack in the plastic blinds, and through that he could just make out Ashley's form on the bed, she was watching tv while her hand tangled itself into a chain around her neck. There was another person laying back on the second bed with a laptop in his lap. He could guess that this was the younger of the Winchesters, but he wasn't told his name. He'd do as he was told, and watch for her to fall asleep. Then they'd kill him, and take the girl back.

_Time to get her back._ He thought.


	11. ambush

It had been about an hour since Dean had left to get Ashley some clothes, and since then the young psychic had managed to fall asleep.

When Sam glanced towards her he could see her curled up on her side with her head facing him. She had his jacket pulled tightly around her form while the blankets covered her legs. It was a sight to see, and Sam found that it brought some joy to his heart. He hadn't seen her in three months, that entire time being haunted by the horrible nightmares of what was happening to her. Now here she was, laying on the bed before her as she slept peacefully for the first time in awhile. He wanted to keep her safe, to keep her away from the trouble of those demons coming back for her. That's why he wanted to get her out of here, and back to the bunker before the demons found her.

He shut his laptop as he moved to stand from the bed. His lunch was still sitting on the table, no doubt cold by now, but it was still food. He went to reach for a beer from the six pack, but as his hand brushed against the glass he heard a bang from outside the room. His heart jumped as his head snapped towards the door. What had made that sound?

Sam withdrew his hand from the six pack, instead reaching for the gun that was tucked in his belt. He crept over to the door, his eyes straying back towards Ashley to make sure she was alright. She was still asleep, thank god. Sam's head turned back to the door, and he walked up to gaze out the eye glass. When he looked outside there wasn't anything there. Looks could be deceiving. Sam kept his hand behind his back with the gun, and he reached out with the other to open the door up. He slowly pulled it open, sticking his head out to see what was outside. He didn't see anybody standing there, but he didn't let his guard down just yet. He had to make sure first. He stepped out all the way, leaving the door cracked open so he could get back inside. He peered over the edge of the walkway to see the parking lot bellow. From what he could see there wasn't anyone there, not even the impala. So the noise couldn't have been Dean. So what had caused it?

Sam glanced further over the edge to see if maybe something was underneath where he was, but there was nothing there. He did find what looked like a birds nest sticking out from the edge of the walkway, so maybe it had something to do with the noise. Sam chalked it up to his mind being super jumpy, and he turned back towards the room.

What he wasn't expecting was something hard to smack him across the face.

The blow sent him sprawling on the ground, and the gun that had been in his hand went sliding away from him. His vision was blurry as he tried to push back up. He felt blood slipping down his face, telling him that either the cut Thomas had given him had reopened again, or he'd been given a new one. He saw through the blur of his vision what looked like a hand coming down to grab the gun he'd dropped. That shot was masked by a pair of legs in front of his face as he felt something grab at his throat. He quickly realized what was happening, and was filled with adrenaline as he tried to fight back.

It was no use. The hands were around his throat, and who ever it was had sat themselves on his back. He couldn't get up, and the hands were closing tightly around his throat. His air was cut off, and his vision quickly began to blur even further from lack of oxygen.

'' Get the girl, and lets go.'' He heard a voice say. '' Leave him for his brother to find.''

No. Sam couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't let them take Ashley, not again. They weren't going to get her back. With what energy he still had, he tried to push himself up. He clawed desperately at the hands at his throat, ripping at the fingers to get even a little bit of room to breath. He managed to loosen them just a little bit, but that didn't help any.

His vision was growing black at the edges as he choked for the smallest breath of air, but none would come. His eyes rolled all over the place searching for anything he could use to fight back with, but there was nothing there. He was screwed, and all he'd have to show for it was his dead body and a missing Ashley when Dean returned to the motel.

He'd failed.

 

\---

 

Ashley heard something walking around the room when she woke up from her very short nap. Who ever it was they were moving around slowly, and decisively. At first she believed it to be Sam, or even Dean, but something about it told her it wasn't either one of the Winchester brothers. So to prove her point, she reached out with her powers, using the necklace Sam had given her to find him like she would while in captivity. What she found almost made her scream as she sensed his desperation to get to her. She could tell he was in pain, and could very well be close to death. His life force was fading, and growing dimmer by the second.

Ashley's eyes shot open to find what was going on, only for them to be filled with the view of black eyes in her face.

'' Hello there Zarola. Remember me?'' The demon asked.

'' REIGAL!'' Ashley's hand shot out from under the blankets, and she forced all her strength into the blow as she threw the man back into the wall on the other side of the bed. He hit the wall hard enough to put a hole in it, but he got right back up.

'' Get her!'' He yelled. Two more demons stepped through the doorway, giving her a glimpse of where Sam was. He was just outside the door, forced onto his stomach as someone sat on his back. They were trying to strangle him, and she could just make out his hands clawing at the demons hands. Ashley quickly caught sight of the two demons coming at her, and rushed to block them. She was able to throw one of them back with a hard shove, and kicked the other hard in the jaw. They both crashed to the floor, and then she tried to run past them. She got to the door, but then something metal wrapped around her foot, and she was wrenched hard to the ground. her nose smacked off the hard metal walkway, and she felt blood beginning to flow out of it a she glanced back to see what had tripped her.

She was horrified to see the same chains that had imprisoned her while being held captive. She almost screamed as she turned back to face Sam. He'd stopped moving, his hands falling limp at the side of his head.

'' No, Sam!'' She shrieked, practically begging for him to wake up. He didn't move.

'' It's no use Ashley. He'll be dead any minute now, and then you'll be ours again.'' Reigal said, grabbing her arms.

'' NO!'' He wrenched her up off the ground, forcing her arms behind her back.'' How the hell did you find me!?'' Ashley demanded.

'' I have my ways.'' Reigal said. '' You really thought we wouldn't find you again? You have a tracking spell in you, which is just one of the many things we did to you. We can find you anywhere.'' He explained. Ashley cursed under her breath, and continued to fight against the grip he had on her.He tore off the wrapping that Sam had put on her wrists, and then cuffed her hands to the point that the metal reopened the wounds that the brothers had been working to mend.

'' GET OFF ME!'' She screamed.

'' You'll never get away now. The Winchesters can't save you now.'' He said. Reigal began to shove her out the door. Ashley fought his hold the entire time, trying desperately to get to Sam. She could see his face now. He was pale, and his lips had turned blue while his eyes were closed.

Ashley kept up her fighting until they reached the staircase a few yards away from Sam, and that's when she sensed a familiar presence coming right at her. She almost screamed in relief, and watched as something small flew past her face to hit Reigal in the chest. She felt his grip fall away on her, and she fell to the ground. She looked behind herself to see what had happened to find that there was a 6 inch blade sticking out of his chest.

'' What the hell?'' Reigal questioned.

'' Get away from her!'' A voice shouted. Ashley looked down the stairs as someone began to run up at her. She finally let her cry of joy out as she found Dean running up at her. He was holding the demon killing blade in his hand as he ran up at Reigal.

'' Dammit.'' Reigal pulled the blade out of his chest, and then he began to run down the walkway. Dean knelt beside her when he reached her side.

'' Are you OK?'' Dean asked.

'' Get Sam.'' Ashley begged. '' They were choking him. Go.'' Horror stretched over Dean's face as he took off towards his brother. Ashley watched with worry as he ran towards him. The demon that had been on his back had just gotten off of him, only to be stabbed in the chest by the blade. The second demon, one of the ones she'd kicked in the room was the next to die. The third one sadly managed to get away, along with Reigal who disappeared around the corner of the building. He was gone, but not for long. Ashley knew he would be back soon, and when he was they'd be in for it.

'' Sammy, hey.'' Dean turned Sam over onto his back, pushing the hair out of his face as he leaned down to hear if he was breathing. Ashley saw him feeling for a pulse on his neck, and he leaned down again to listen if he was breathing. '' Sammy, come on, don't do this.'' Dean begged, slapping the side of his face. Ashley felt her heart beginning to drop at the sight, but then she felt a jolt. She reached out to Sam through the necklace again, and as she did so a sharp gasp came from in front of her. She opened her eyes, and there was Sam sitting straight up as he took in sharp breaths.

'' Sammy, stop that.'' Dean said, grabbing at his hands. He was trying to fight Dean off, not even realizing what was going on. '' Sammy its me. It's Dean, you're fine.'' Dean assured, grabbing his attention fast. Sam's eyes flashed all over the place in search of something. They quickly found Ashley, and relief seemed to flood him.

'' The demons, where did they go?'' Sam asked as he continued to breath harshly. His throat was starting to swell up from the pressure that had been on his throat, and it would close off again soon if he didn't get some ice on it.

'' They're gone.'' Ashley said. '' I can't sense them anymore, but they'll be back.'' Dean ran back towards her, and began to try and get the cuffs off her hands. He managed it after about five minutes, and felt bad to see that her wrists were in worse condition now then they were when they had found her. '' We have to get out of here Dean. We can't stay.''

'' I know. Can you walk?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah.''

'' OK, help get Sam to the impala. Wait there for me, got it?''

'' Yeah.'' Ashley said, standing up to run towards Sam. Dean turned into the room, probably going to get their bags. '' Come on Sam, we've got to go.'' Ashley said, pulling him up to his feet. He stumbled for a moment, having to hold onto her for support, but he managed to stay upright. She helped to guide him back to the impala, which took awhile once they reached the stairs. By the time she had Sam to the impala Dean was racing down the stairs with duffel bags thrown over his shoulders. He dropped into the drivers seat beside Sam while Ashley crawled into the back seat. He didn't waste a second in pulling away from the motel, leaving the damn place in the rearview mirror.

'' How the hell did they find this place?'' Dean mumbled.

'' It was me.'' Ashley said. '' They said they used a tracking spell on me. I don't know how, but that's what they said.''

'' You sure?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah..... What are we going to do?'' Ashley asked.

'' We're getting far away from here, and then I'm making a call.'' Dean said.

'' To who?'' Ashley asked.

'' An old friend.... He should be able to help us.'' Dean said.

'' I hope you're right about that.'' Ashley mumbled, sitting back in her seat. Her eyes strayed towards Sam, who was still breathing harshly in the passenger seat. She could already see the handprint bruising forming on his neck, and it looked pretty painful.

'' Trust me, he can help us.'' Dean assured.


	12. old friend

'' How you holding up?'' Sam glanced up towards Ashley, who was watching him closely. He didn't blame her for doing that since his throat almost closed off on the ride in the impala. He currently had a bag of ice held tightly to his neck to help with the swelling, and Dean had taken care of the cut he'd received from the blow to his head.

Looking up towards Ashley revealed the set of clothes that Dean had managed to get for her. She had on a baggy hoodie with a plain t-shirt under that. She had on a pair of torn jeans with a pair of black boots that reached halfway up her calf. Her hair had been pulled back from her face, leaving her bangs to hang in her eyes from lack of a good trim.

'' I'm fine.'' Sam rasped out. The swelling had screwed his throat to hell, and his voice just barely came out when he spoke. '' What about you?'' He asked. He saw Ashley glance down at her wrists which had been rewrapped during the ride here. She was absently rubbing at the wrappings, probably not even aware that she was doing it.

'' I'll be fine.'' She said. '' I've had worse before.'' She added.

'' Are you sure?'' Sam asked.

'' Positive.'' She said, turning to the side when something moved to her left. In Sam's case, his right. When they turned they saw Dean walking towards them holding his cellphone in his hand. '' Is your friend going to help us?'' Ashley asked.

'' Yeah, he's on his way.'' Dean said. '' He should be here pretty soon. So we just have to be patient.''

'' Will he be able to help us though?'' Ashley asked. '' What they've done to me..... I don't know if he could actually help us.'' She mumbled.

'' He can try.'' Dean said. '' He's good at what he does. He may not be able to take back the spell that made you so powerful, but he can do something about that tracking spell.'' Dean explained. Ashley huffed slightly, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as she sat back on the picnic table.

'' It won't take him to long right?'' Ashley asked. '' If he takes to long then those demons might find us before he can get to us.'' She reminded them.

'' He'll be here, just be patient.'' Dean said.

An hour passed by in silence for the trio of hunters. In that time Ashley had paced the entirety of the camping grounds they'd found to hide out in. The swelling in Sam's neck had started to go down, but his voice was still pretty raspy when he spoke. Dean told him to keep the ice on his throat, but he hadn't listened. The ice had melted to mostly cold water, and now lay on the tabletop where it was leaking water onto the wood.

Ashley walked back towards them with an exasperated look on her face.

'' This is ridiculous.'' She said. '' We've been here for an hour, those demons could be right behind us, and there's no sign of your so called-''

'' Friend?'' Ashley was caught off guard by the voice, spinning around in surprise as she laid her eyes on a face that she recognized from a few hunts she'd taken with the Winchesters.

'' Hello Ashley.'' He spoke.

'' Castiel.'' She whispered, then spun right back around to face the brothers. '' Dean, why the hell didn't you tell me you called Cas?'' She demanded, ready to smack him. She must've put some force behind her words, and by that she meant her power because both brothers recoiled as if they'd been slapped.

'' I didn't want the demons to know. We were still pretty close, and I didn't know if they would've been listening in.'' Dean explained, rubbing at his cheek. There was a red mark forming there, telling her that she had managed to use her powers on at least Dean. Sam seemed to be alright. At least he looked to be alright, because looks can be deceiving. '' Hey, he got here didn't he? Let's let him help.'' Dean said, taking his hand away from his throbbing cheek.

'' Why was it that you called me here?'' Cas asked. '' You weren't very specific when you called me to come here.'' He added.

'' We need your help with something.'' Dean said.

'' With what?'' Cas asked. Dean turned towards Ashley. He stepped up behind her, and lightly shoved her towards the angel. She stumbled forward for a moment, gaining her footing after a second only to turn and glare at Dean.

'' Watch it Winchester, I will throttle you.'' She warned.

'' She needs your help.'' Dean explained. '' Ashley's been hexed basically. One of the spells they used on her is a tracking beacon, and we thought you'd be able to help us with it.'' He said.

'' Do you have any idea what kind of spell it was?'' Cas asked, walking straight up to Ashley.

'' No idea.'' Ashley said. '' I wasn't aware that they'd even done it till a few hours ago..... It's just one of the many spells I've been put under in the last three months.'' She said with a shudder running down her spine. Cas seemed to get the message that this wasn't something she wanted to talk about, so he kept quiet as he reached out with one hand to touch her forehead.

'' Ashley, I want you to stay as still as you possibly can, and open up your mind for me. Can you do that?'' Cas asked.

'' Yes.'' She answered. And then Cas pressed his entire palm to her forehead.

'' This might hurt a little, but it should nullify the spell work from the tracker.'' Cas explained. Ashley flinched at the touch, her eyes staring directly at Cas as a strange feeling overtook her body. It was a warm sensation starting at her feet and stretching up the rest of her body. When it reached her head she realized that the warmth was growing hotter by the second.

'' Cas, what's going on?'' Ashley asked as fear crept into her voice. '' It's burning me.'' She stated. Dean and Sam jumped at this, eyes not leaving their friend as they watched for what ever was going on.

'' The spell.... It's trying to push me back.'' Cas explained. He tried to push further inside her head, digging deeper to try and find the source of the spell that Dean had told him about. It was getting harder and harder as he went, and he could tell that Ashley was starting to feel the pain from it. There was nothing that he could do about that. The pain was something that she would have to endure if she wanted for this to be done with.

Sam and Dean could both see that what ever it was Cas was doing to find the spell was taking a toll on Ashley's body. She'd started shaking just seconds ago, and before that she'd been yelling out at Cas for him to stop. Her voice had just been a little shaken at first, but as the minutes passed it had grown in both volume and ferocity. She was past pain, probably growing close to what had happened to her while in the hands of those demons. It broke the brothers hearts to see her in pain again, but if it would keep her safer from the demons then keeping her locked away in the bunker then it was worth it. They just hoped that Ashley could hold out long enough to finish it.

Dean took a quick glance towards his brother, his eyes first finding the ever darkening bruising on his neck before they found the look on his face. He was being torn apart by this, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Dean was about to say something to Sam, but a painful whimper caught his attention instead.

'' Please..... Stop this?'' Ashley begged, her eyes screwing shut in agony. She was in so much pain, and it was unbearable anymore. It was even worse then what she'd felt while in captivity. It was worse than dying in her eyes, not that she knew how that felt, but it terrified her to the core. '' Please....... Stop........''  Ashley let off a scream, and with it the entire forest around them seemed to come to life. The trees moved as if hit by the strongest gust a wind imaginable. The picnic table nearby toppled over onto its side, taking the now melted ice pack with it. Even the impala seemed to rock with the wave of pure agony that had come out of her. The very ground under them shook enough to bring Dean down to a knee, and when he glanced over at Sam he was on all fours with his head bowed between his shoulders.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out. His brothers head raised from its position, and his eyes were wide with shock.

'' Cas, you have to stop.'' Sam said.

'' Sam, what are you saying?'' Dean asked. '' This needs done, or we'll have to keep her in the bunker for who knows how long. That's not a life she deserves.'' Dean said.

'' She's in pain.'' Sam snapped, looking over towards Dean. '' Cas, you have to stop.''

'' It's almost done.'' Cas said.

'' Please.... Sam, stop him.'' She begged as another scream tore out of her throat. The wave appeared again, and this time Dean was sent tumbling backwards into the picnic table. He hit it hard enough to daze himself, and his vision blurred for a moment before he turned back towards the scene before him. It appeared to him that Sam hadn't been affected by this shockwave, because he'd pushed to his feet, and he was making his way straight over to Ashley and Cas. The angel had just taken his hand off her forehead, and the young hunter dropped as if she was a rag doll. Sam ran the last three yards to reach her, and grabbed her before she could crash to the floor. He knelt down with her in his arms, laying her down gently on the ground. As he did this Dean ran over to his side, and he knelt on the other side of Ashley to check on her himself.

'' Cas, what the hell was that?'' Dean asked, glancing towards the angel.

'' I managed to find the spell, but there were complications.'' Cas said.

'' Like what?'' Sam asked, not bothering to take his eyes off Ashley. Her face had turned pale, but thankfully she was still breathing.

'' All the spell work they used on her before you managed to find her...... It's more powerful then you could ever imagine. It was trying to force me out against my own will, and she couldn't have stopped it even if she wanted it.''

'' So its like her own security system then.'' Dean mumbled.

'' Precisely.'' Cas said. '' The spells that made her so powerful made it almost impossible to reach to where the tracker was, but I managed it. The demons shouldn't be able to track where she's going anymore, but I would still advise keeping her in the bunker for awhile just to be safe.'' He explained.

'' Is she going to be OK?'' Sam asked, glancing up to Cas. '' She's out cold.''

'' She will wake us soon. What I did to get to the spell took a lot of strength on her part.'' Cas began to walk towards the brothers. '' Dean, can we talk for a moment?'' Cas asked. Dean looked at the angel confused for a second, but then he stood from the ground.

'' Alright, what is it?'' Dean asked. Cas grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him a little way's away from Ashley and Sam. Sam had decided to stay beside Ashley to keep an eye on her, so Dean made a note to fill him in on what ever Cas said to him. As long as it related to what was going on, or something that he really needed to know, that is.

'' What on earth has happened to that girl?'' Cas asked, his hand motioning in Ashley's direction.

'' Three months back she was grabbed by a group of demons, and she was tortured through the spells they used. She told us that the spells strengthened her psychic abilities, making her more powerful then ever. When we found her they were trying to finalize the process, as she put it. They were going to use a mind controlling spell on her, and hand her over to Abaddon as a weapon.'' Dean explained. '' Why do you ask?''

'' Her powers before weren't even a fraction of the power she has now.'' Cas said. '' With powers like that..... Dean, she could level a city. If she can't control it.''

'' She can control it Cas. She has only lashed out with them like that once, and that was while you were rooting around in her head.'' Dean said. '' The pain was reminding her of what had happened to her, and she wanted you to stop, but I thank you for not stopping. Maybe now she can stay away from these demons.'' He explained.

'' If she can't control it, then you know what will have to be done.'' Cas said.

'' That won't happen.'' Their heads snapped over towards Sam, who was glaring a them both. '' Ashley can control her powers just fine. She will be able to handle it just fine.'' He said.

'' Are you sure, because if she can't there's no telling what could happen.'' Cas said.

'' I'm sure of it.'' Sam said. As he said that, Ashley's body began to stir. His eyes snapped back down to her, all his attention put to helping her get sitting upright. '' She'll be able to control her powers just fine.'' Sam said. Ashley was watching all of them as she got up to a sitting position.

'' I can control it.'' She said. '' I promise you, what ever I just did won't happen ever again.''

'' See Cas.'' Dean said. '' She'll be just fine.''

'' I see what you're saying.'' Cas said. '' But just to be safe, I want to be close by. If something like this were to happen again, and there were people nearby, something may need done about it.'' Cas said, implying exactly what he though was going to happen.

'' Understood.'' Dean said, getting the picture of what Cas was saying. '' Then what are we waiting for, lets get her to the bunker.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Sam said.'' Come on Ashley.'' Sam helped to get her up to her feet, and with some help from both him and Dean she managed to get to the impala.

It was time to get to the bunker.


	13. missing angel

The impala rolled up to the gas station a little past six that night. It was the only thing that sucked about driving this sort of a car, because no matter what Dean tried it would always be a gas guzzler.

'' Wait here. It won't take long.'' Dean said, opening the door to his side of the car. He shut it afterwards, leaving Sam and Ashley alone inside.

When Sam glanced over his shoulder he could see Ashley laying in her side in the backseat. Her eyes were open, watching the floor. Her hand was tangled in the chain of her devils trap locket, twirling the golden item in her hand. Sam had noted that it had become a comfort to her after her brother had died. Any chance that she had nothing to fiddle around with she was twisting the pendant in her hand. It made her feel calm, at least he thought it did.

'' You doing alright?'' Sam asked. Ashley's eyes shot up to him, but then fell away again.

'' I'm fine.'' Ashley said. '' Just thinking.'' She said. Sam saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked up he found what looked like Cas's own car parking a couple yards away from where the impala currently sat. He was watching them closely, reminding Sam that they still had a group of demons to watch out for. The tracking spell may be gone, but they could still be found if they weren't careful.

'' You want to talk about it?'' Sam asked. '' Maybe get something off your chest, something like that?'' He heard Ashley huff loudly, and then she was pushing herself up on the seat. She let the locket rest on her chest the way it should, right beside the one that had been given to her by himself.

'' What's there to talk about?'' She mumbled. '' I never knew my mom, so I couldn't mourn over her death. My sister was the closest thing to a mother that I had, and then Melissa was killed. My dad died right in front of me, protecting me from a werewolf. Now my brother's just died, and it's as if I can't grieve over him...... It's like all my emotion is just... gone.'' She explained. '' Do you know how that feels?'' She asked.

'' Sadly... No.'' Sam said. '' I was just a baby like you when my mom died. Then my dad..... Well, we fought so much that I really didn't grieve for long after he died...... Then there's Dean, the man that can't be killed. I can't count the amount of times I've seen him die, and I grieve about it every time I see it.''

'' How many times?'' Ashley asked.

'' To many.'' Sam said. '' Don't ever run into a trickster. He was a sadistic bastard.'' Sam mumbled under his breath. He glanced down to the seat, but as he did so he felt a warm touch on his forehead. He looked up to find Ashley watching him with those big brown eyes of hers. That's when he felt this warmth come over him, and he saw something that belonged to Ashley's memories.

The picture was of Ashley's family. Ashley herself was much younger, maybe only five or six in the photo. There were two other figures around her, one of them looking to be abut nine. This had to be Thomas. The third figure looked even older. He guessed that this was her sister. She looked to be about thirteen or so. Someone entered the photo from the other side, and this appeared to be her father. Sam had never gotten the chance to meet him, but Dean had met the man shortly before he was killed. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, he'd met him during the hunt he'd been killed on.

The picture faded as fast as it had come to reveal Ashley who was watching him with sad eyes.

'' Ashley, what was that?"' Sam asked.

'' I showed you a piece of my past, and in return I looked into yours.'' Ashley said. '' I saw what you meant about your brother dying so much..... No one should have to go through that.'' She said in a solemn voice.

'' Yeah.... I know.'' Sam mumbled. He glanced out the window to see if Dean was still getting gas. He was currently returning the gas nozzle to the port, but as he turned to walk back to the drivers side door Sam caught sight of some dark figure standing only a few feet away from him. His eyes went wide when he caught sight of the figures eyes.

They were pitch black.

'' Sam, what's wrong?'' Ashley asked, picking up on his distress. She turned to see what ever it was Sam was, and her own eyes grew wide in alarm. She moved to the window, throwing her door open as Dean walked past the man. How could he not have seen him.

'' Dean, look out!'' She shouted. Dean glanced in her direction, and then his head snapped back to where her eyes were. The motion revealed to him his stalker, but it also gave the demon a way in.

The demon lunged towards Dean, pulling out a knife that had been hidden inside his sleeve. Dean managed to avoid the attack, but managed to slam himself into the impala. The demon was already back on him, and a fight was starting to ensue.

'' Dammit.'' Sam reached for the demon killing knife, remembering that it was tucked in the glove compartment at the moment after their run in back at the motel. He spun around to Ashley with the knife held up. '' Stay here. Don't get out of the car unless you absolutely have to.'' Sam said.

'' Got it.'' She answered. Sam didn't waste another minute in getting out of the car. He slammed the door, and soon he was by Dean's side. She couldn't see much outside the window from where she'd ducked down. There had been a shot fired off, but whether it was from Sam or Dean she was unsure of. She only knew that she wasn't getting shot today. She glanced up out the window to see what was going on.

She could just make out Dean standing a little ways away from the car with a gun pulled out. He knew just as well as any other hunter that guns were useless against demons. She knew that he must be using it at this point for the sole purpose of defense. Sam was a little ways away from him, still holding the blade in one of his hands. He was already breathing hard, telling her that the bruising and swelling in his throat hadn't quite yet healed enough. She had to do something, but Sam told her to stay put. Then she remembered her powers.

There were other ways for her to help.

Ashley reached past the window of the car with her powers, and grabbed hold of the demons arm that held the knife. As she pulled on the mans arm with her powers, she saw the demons arm start to quiver. Her idea was working, so she reached out further, and continued to grab onto him.

 

\---

 

Sam and Dean were just a little puzzled when they saw the demon's arms beginning to twitch as he came at them. It had started just before he made another move on them, when the hand with the knife began to twitch as he ran at Dean. He easily managed to avoid it, and so did Sam when he rounded on him. Then the demons arms began to twitch just like his hands, and it was growing stronger.

'' What the hell?'' Sam mumbled in a raspy voice. Dean was pretty worried about how out of breath Sam was, but he couldn't worry to much about it now. They had to take care of this thing.

'' Sam, go at it.'' Dean said, noticing that the twitching had given them an opening. The demon wasn't watching them, which meant that they could attack. '' Go for it.'' Sam got the message, and ran at the demon. He quickly plunged the blade into the things chest, and he glowed orange for a moment or so before he fell to the ground. Sam eyed a shining name tag on the demons chest, noting the name on the front. The tag also said manager, telling them that this must've been the owner of the gas station.

'' Well.... That happened.'' Dean mumbled as he walked up beside Sam. Sam only huffed at his brothers statement, quickly wiping the blade off before shoving it into his jacket pocket.

'' What the hell was that about? He didn't go for Ashley at all.'' Sam said.

'' Your right.'' Dean glanced back towards the impala to see Ashley sitting in the back seat. She was watching them with worried and curious brown eyes. '' He didn't, and something else seems off here.'' Dean said, quickly looking all around himself.

'' What is it?''

'' Where the hell was Cas?'' Dean asked. Sam quickly looked around, finding where the angel had parked his own car. The drivers seat was empty, leaving the car alone in the vacant lot. This also meant that they were the only ones there. '' He would've sensed the demon before we saw him.'' Dean stated. Sam glanced back towards Ashley, watching as she reached for the door handle. She pulled the door open, and pushed herself up to her feet.

'' Ashley, can you sense Cas anywhere nearby?'' Dean asked.

'' No.... I could sense him before we saw the demon, but when he showed up it was like he just disappeared.'' Ashley explained. '' Why?.... Is something going on?'' She asked. Dean and Sam gave one look to each other, and then they jumped to action.

'' Sam, get her out of here.'' Dean said.

'' What are you going to do?'' Sam asked, quickly pulling the demon blade out of his pocket. He handed it over to Dean, who took the item with an outstretched hand.

'' Cas didn't just disappear.'' Dean said. '' Either he went inside there for some reason, or he was forced out.''

'' You mean like an angel sigil?'' Ashley asked.

'' Exactly like that.'' Dean said. '' I don't know what they're up to, but I bet they found us again.'' Dean pulled Sam aside. '' Get her to the bunker, and don't go anywhere until I get there or call you.'' Dean explained.

'' What are you going to do?'' Sam asked.

'' I'm going to track down Cas.'' Dean said. '' Just get her out of here before more of them come back. They've probably got backup on the way.'' He said. Sam understood what his brother was saying, and he watched as Dean handed over the impala keys. He never did that unless he was dead serious. Sam took the set of keys, and turned back towards the car. Ashley had already clambered her way back into the back seat.

'' Be careful.'' Sam said as he opened the door to the drivers seat.

'' You to Sammy.'' Dean said. Sam nodded towards Dean, then disappeared inside the impala. Another minute passed and then he was pulling away from the gas station. Dean watched until he was finally gone, the impala being nothing but a speck in the distance. Then Dean turned back to the building, and began to approach it.

He had an angel to find.

 

\---

 

'' Sam, what the hell happened to Cas?'' Ashley asked.

'' I don't know.'' Sam said. '' It's likely that he was forced out with an angel warding sigil, but we can't be sure.''

'' You think its the demons?'' Ashley asked.

'' Pretty sure, yeah.'' Sam said. '' That's why we're heading for the bunker. It'll be safe there.'' Sam explained.

'' What about Dean?'' Ashley asked.

'' He's going to find out what happened to Cas, and once he's done that he'll meet us.'' Sam explained. '' Just try to relax. He'll be fine, we'll find Cas, and you'll be sa-''

Something flashed out of the corner of Sam's eye, and it was the only warning he had before something large was slamming into the side of the impala. Sam felt his head smack into the window, and the car tipped onto its side. Next thing he knew he was unable to move, and something hit his head. He fell unconscious a moment later to the startled scream coming from the back seat. Sam's last thought was of fear for what would happen to Ashley.


	14. Taken/Revelations

'' Sam........ Sam, please...... Wake up.''

It was almost impossible for him to open his eyes, but he managed it after some effort. When he had them open he quickly realized that he was completely upside down, his arms hanging down to touch the ceiling of the impala. The impala had flipped over...... Dean was going to kill him.

'' Sam. He's coming. We've got to get out of here now.''

The voice was screaming at him, but he still couldn't make out who it was. Then he felt hands grabbing at him, trying to pull him out through the front window.

'' Sam, work with me or I swear to god I will start punching till you wake up.''

Something finally clicked in his head, and he realized that it was Ashley's voice he was hearing. She was calling out to him, begging him to move. However, when he tried his entire body didn't do anything. It was like he was paralyzed. He quickly glanced up around him, and he found that it was the car itself that had immobilized him. The drivers side door had been forced inwards, trapping his leg against it and the seat. His right leg was hooked on something under the dashboard. His arms were just free hanging, but they felt sore to move. They must've been thrown around a bunch.

'' SAM!''

Something smacked into his cheek, and then his eyes were wide. He let out a pained groan as his eyes found where they voice had been coming from. Ashley was watching him with worried eyes. She was rather hurt herself, and it looked like it was worse then his own injuries.

'' Come on, stay with me.'' She begged. She began to pull on his arms, and that's when Sam finally came all the way around. He knew what was going on, and he knew he had to get out of the car. When he turned his head to the right he could see another car sitting there, and there was someone stepping out of it. '' Sam, we have to go now.'' Ashley said in a frantic tone.

'' OK..... OK, I got it.'' Sam said in a hoarse voice. He began to pull himself free of the wreckage, trying desperately to free his leg. It was trapped, but if he pulled hard enough it would start to move. So he kept pulling at it, and he managed to get it after a few minutes. Sadly, by then the figure from the other car had reached them.

'' Hello there Zarola.'' The male voice spoke.

'' Reigal!'' Ashley yelled. Sam saw her disappear through the front window, and then she was running at the demon. He knew he had to help, but first he had to free himself from the car. So he started pulling, getting his upper body down onto the roof of the car. From his current position, he was able to see more of what was going on outside. He could just make out Ashley's form hitting the asphalt as Reigal approached her. She turned over to face him, her head turning towards him in the process. He could see the blood on her face coming from her nose, and a large gash to her head. She was pretty hurt, but she was powering past it like it was nothing. Then Sam remembered that he was still trapped inside the car, and he quickly began to push his way out through the window.

The glass cut and slashed at his hands as he pushed to free himself. It was much harder then he'd imagined, but after a minute of pushing and pulling he had his torso free. He was starting to pull his legs out when he heard something land hard beside him. He looked up in time to find Ashley laying stomach down to the asphalt. Her head was turned towards him, and her eyes were scrunched in pain.

'' Ashley.'' Sam reached out, gripping her by the shoulder. Her eyes glanced up to him, and he could still see the pain inside there. She wouldn't last much longer in this fight.

'' Sam, we're not going to last for long.'' She said. '' Reigal.... He's stronger than a normal demon.'' She warned.

'' Then we're not going to last a fight.'' Sam said. He pulled his legs free, his eyes flying up when he saw Reigals figure approaching them. He had to get her out of here.

'' You're going to run.''

 

\---

 

The gas station's building wasn't very large, so when Dean walked inside he realized there wasn't much for him to search. The place looked pretty alright, for a cheep gas station that is. However, it was empty. Just like the parking lot, there wasn't another soul to see in sight. However, looks can be deceiving, so Dean kept the demon blade in hand as he slowly began to search the area. The room seemed to be clear, so Dean moved towards the back.

The one thing that wasn't adding up for him, no matter what he tried to put together, was why Cas had vanished. He hadn't found an angel warding sigil anywhere. He'd checked outside the building, and there hadn't been anything out there. He'd even checked Cas's car, and there weren't any markings on the windows or doors. So if that was what caused him to disappear then it had to be in here with him somewhere. He reached the back after a moment or so, which turned out to be made up of two rooms. One of them, the smallest of the two, appeared to be an office of sorts. While the second was a storage room. Dean chose to check the smaller room first, and was glad to see that it was empty. There were papers strewn around like someone had been a little frazzled during work, but aside from that it looked ordinary. So Dean turned back towards the second room, and walked inside.

The storage room was surprisingly larger then the actual station itself. There were large shelves lining the walls and lined up in the middle of the room. They reached all the way to the ceiling, which was badly water stained from what had to be years of leaking problems.

His eyes drifted away from the ceiling when he heard what sounded like a bang from somewhere in the room with him. HIs instincts kicked in, and he held the knife out as he slowly made his way through the room.

There was someone else inside here with him.

He worked slowly through the room, checking over everything as he walked through the room to find what had made the noise. Every one of the lanes the shelves made up was empty when he walked by, and he made sure to check down every single one of them. He reached the last one, and then his heart jumped into his throat. If anything was here, then it would be back there. So he took a deep breath, and turned the corner-

-only to find Cas tied tightly to the farthest shelf.

'' Cas.'' Dean ran towards the angel, worry growing in the pit of his stomach as he fell at his side. '' Cas, hey.'' His eyes weren't even open, and there was blood all over his face. His clothes were covered in it, along with his signature trench coat. His injuries weren't visible, but that didn't mean that he wasn't hurt. He must've healed most of them, but he couldn't be sure. '' Cas, come on man. Wake up.'' Dean said. He pulled at the gag in the angels mouth, and as he freed it he began to stir. '' Cas?''

The angel's eyes opened up, slow at first then quickly. They were filled with shock, and horror. Something seemed to click inside Dean's head, and then he spun around to find a dark figure standing over them. The man was dressed the same as the one that had attacked him and Sam out in the parking lot. When he looked into his eyes, he could see that they were pitch black. Dean didn't waste a second in reached out with the demon blade to attack, but the demon was one step ahead of him.

He reached out quickly to try and grab the blade away from Dean, but with one swift movement Dean was able to plunge the blade through the demons hand. He the forced the demon forward, forcing him into one of the shelves as he plunged the blade into its chest while it was still going through his hand. The demon shuddered with an orange light, and then he fell to the floor dead. Dean didn't bother to wipe the blade off, more worried about freeing Cas then taking care of that.

'' Are you alright?'' Dean asked, cutting the ropes around Cas's wrists.

'' He jumped me.'' Cas said. '' I had stepped out to warn you about the other demon, but when I did I was blindsided.... They had a plan.'' Cas said.

'' What plan?"' Dean asked. He reached out to help get Cas to his feet. Cas stumbled for a moment when he got standing, but otherwise was alright. '' What do they have planned Cas?" Dean asked again.

'' This was a set up.'' Cas said. '' I heard him talking about it.... They planned this to separate you from Sam and Ashley.'' Cas said. The pit in Dean's stomach fell out, and a chilling cold sensation fell over his chest.

'' Cas, do you know why they mentioned Sam?'' Dean asked.

'' I don't know.'' Cas said. '' It may have something to do with the nightmares. She was able to reach out to him from what you told me. They may try to use him to get to her.'' He explained. The pit grew bigger and deeper, and the cold feeling became a bone chilling fear.

'' We have to find them.'' Dean said. '' Come on. Can you walk?" Dean asked.

'' Yeah.'' Cas said, taking a quick step forward to test his own legs. He was a little wobbly, but otherwise seemed fine.

'' Good, come on. Let's go, quickly.'' Dean shoved the demon blade into his pocket as the two of them went as fast as they could to where Cas's car still sat in the parking lot.

 

\---

 

'' What the hell are you talking about Sam. I'm not leaving you.'' Ashley said.

'' Yes you are.'' Sam said. Reigal was only a few feet away now. He was within range of being able to fling the both of them back against the wreckage of the impala. '' You're going to get yourself out of here. You're going to run, and get away from him.'' Sam pushed her back, forcing her away from Reigal and the impala.

'' There's no escape, no matter how far you get from me. I will find you.'' Reigal said.

'' Sam.''

'' GO NOW!'' Sam shouted, and then he rounded on Reigal. He landed one solid punch to the demons face, and when he glanced back to see if Ashley was running she was already a ways into the wooded area beside where they were. She was gone in under a minute, and when Sam turned back to find Reigal he was standing right there in front of him.

'' I doesn't matter.'' Reigal's hand reached out to close around Sam's throat. He didn't have to put much pressure for it to start to close off Sam's airways. He was clawing at the hand as Reigal began to drag him in the direction that Ashley had gone in. '' I'll find her, but if for any reason I can't, then you'll do just fine.''

'' W-what?'' Sam choked out.

'' We loose our weapon, then we just make another.'' Reigal said. He dropped Sam as he rounded on him.

'' That's impossible. All the other subjects died.'' Sam said, rubbing at his soar throat.

'' Because their bodies weren't strong enough.'' Reigal bent down into Sam's face, and he grabbed the hair at the back of his head. He forced Sam to look straight at him as he got close. '' You were the devils vessel, and Dean was the Michael sword. If anyone else can hold up to the spells we used, it would be the two of you.''

Sam's eyes grew wide, and he immediately tried to fight the hold he was trapped in. Reigal wouldn't allow that. While he still had ahold of him, he slammed the side of Sam's head into the asphalt. Stars danced in Sam's vision for a moment, and then everything went dark.


	15. A new Weapon

Ashley had been running for as long as her legs would carry her.

She'd done as Sam had said. She'd run for her own life, forgetting about the young man she'd left behind. When she'd been running she'd felt the pain he had when he'd been knocked unconscious, and she'd been forced to fight back her own feelings to keep running. She wasn't putting Sam's sacrifice in jeopardy.

However, now she felt that it was for nothing.

She could barely take a full breath now, and her entire body ached when she took a single step in her sprint for freedom. It was starting to seem hopeless, as her legs began to shake as her speed began to reduce. She wasn't going to make it much longer. Reigal could be right on her tale, and there would've been nothing she could do to stop him.

She took one last breath, and then her legs finally gave way. She crumbled to the forest floor, unable to take another step. She fell onto all fours, gripping the dirty earth beneath her fingertips as hot tears slipped past her eyes.

'' I'm sorry Sam.'' Ashley said, squeezing her eyes shut. '' I'm so sorry. I let them find me again. I let them take you.'' She sobbed. She fell onto her side, and let her eyes shut as her thoughts swarmed with what was going to happen to Sam. She tried to reach out to him, searching for where he was. She was only able to find a faint glimmer of his being, and what she got from it was nothing but fear. He was afraid, but of what she was unsure of. It scared her to know that there was nothing she could do from here.

Ashley was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a branch snap nearby. Her eyes shot open, and she was back up in a kneeling position in seconds. Her eyes scanned everything around her for what ever it had been that had made the noise. She couldn't see anything at first, but then she found what appeared to be a shadowy figure running through the forest at her. She tried to push to her feat at the sight of it, and her anxiety jumped when the one shadowy figure became two of them. She pushed to her feat, and began to run again. She didn't make it far before she was falling again. She hit the ground hard, and found herself unable to get back up. She was paralyzed by fear, and her own shaking legs. So in a last ditch effort to protect herself, she reached out with her powers to throw the two figures back. She managed to grab onto the first one which was closest to her, and she threw him back into a tree.

The movement caused the figure to elicit a grunt of pain, but the tone of the voice quickly told her that this wasn't an enemy. She knew that voice.

That had been Dean.

Ashley forced herself to stand again, filled with a new energy. She hobbled towards the figures instead of away, and when she was within a few yards of them she was able to make out Dean's figure slumped against a nearby tree. The second figure was kneeling beside him as a soft blue light appeared in his hands. That had to be Castiel, there was no mistaking that trench coat the angel always wore.

'' Dean.'' Ashley mumbled, falling to her knees at the sight before her. She saw his eyes shoot up towards him, and when they did she saw them go wide in shock.

'' Ashley.'' Dean was already pushing up against Cas's wishes. The angel was trying to pull him down again, but Dea wasn't giving him the chance. He fell to his knees before Ashley, and grabbed her by the shoulders. '' Are you alright?'' Dean asked.

'' I'm alright.'' Ashley said in a shaky voice. Her head turned back towards where she'd come from. She couldn't sense any presence aside from theirs, that included Sam's. Where ever he was, he was gone, and it scared her to think where he could be. Dean could see that she was confused, even scared. He had to ask her what had happened to Sam, so he quickly pulled her attention back to the present.

'' Hey.'' Dean shook her lightly, just enough to get her attention. When she looked back his way he asked the question eating at everyone's mind. '' Ashley, where is Sam?'' Dean asked in as calm of a voice that he could muster. Ashley only shook her head at what he said, her eyes turning down towards the ground.

'' I don't know.'' Ashley said. A pit opened up in Dean's stomach as he pressed on with his questions.

'' What happened to him?'' Dean asked.

'' I don't know.'' Ashley repeated. '' He told me to run after the Demons made us crash the impala...... I... I think they took him.'' She said. The pit grew deeper, and Dean's eyes strayed back towards Cas who was watching them silently.

'' Do you remember where you crashed?'' Dean asked, feeling the pit grow again both for what had happened to his brother, and to his baby. Those demons were going to pay for both greatly if his brother wasn't in one piece. His baby was already a wreck, and if Sam was to then it was game over for them.

'' Yes.'' Ashley said.

'' Then lets go, come on.'' Dean helped Ashley to her feet, and helped her along as she pointed them in the right direction.

 

\---

 

When Sam came to again he realized he was laying on his back, on a very cold surface. His hands and feet were bound to the surface of the table, or what ever it was he was laying on. He wasn't able to see much in the dim light, but what he could see was the ceiling, and the door to his left. There was light coming through the bottom, giving the floor an orange hue. He could tell by the chill in the room that he had been stripped of his jacket, but the demons hadn't bothered to take anything else he was wearing.

Sam heard footsteps outside the door, and glanced over just as a shadow stretched across the floor from outside the room. Sam watched with a pounding heart as the door handle shook in place before it slowly opened up. He had to squint against the light that poured in to be able to see who was at the door. He couldn't make out the persons face, but he could tell that it was a man. The door closed again after a moment, and then he was able to see who the figure was.

It was Reigal.

'' Hello Sam Winchester.'' Reigal spoke.'' Have you been comfortable?'' The demon asked.

'' Where am I?'' Sam asked. Reigal just smiled as he turned towards the far wall. There was something there that he hadn't seen before. It looked like a table, but he couldn't be sure. It was still too dark in the room to see.

'' You're in one of our secret bases.'' Reigal said. '' This was the same place Ashley started out in before we moved her to the place where you found her.'' Reigal explained. He turned back towards Sam holding a tomb in his hands. He was flicking through the pages searching for something, and Sam had a sinking feeling about what that thing was.

'' What are you going to do to me?'' Sam asked, a pit starting to form in his stomach. He had an idea of what was about to come after what he'd seen in his nightmares, and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

'' You saw what happened to your friend.'' Reigal said. He set the tomb down on the table, leaving it open to a specific page that Sam was unable to see. '' We lost out original weapon, but now we can make another.'' Reigal said. '' For all we know, you may become more powerful than your friend.'' He added. Sam's heart was starting to pound as he watched Reigal turn back to the door. He opened it up to let someone inside with them, and this person was revealed to be the witch that had been with him when they'd rescued Ashley. '' You know what to do.'' Reigal said, motioning towards Sam.

'' Yes sir.'' Sam saw her pull something from her pocket as she approached him.

'' Get away from me.'' Sam said, jerking in his bindings. The witch continued to approach. '' Stop.'' She was standing over his head with the item still in her hands. '' You'll regret this Reigal. When my brother finds you, he's going to kill you.'' Sam warned.

'' I'll believe it when I see it.'' Reigal said. He made a motion towards the witch, and then she made a move.

She shoved the item, which turned out to be a thick cloth, into Sam's mouth to use as a gag. It quickly silenced him, and Sam watched as Reigal picked the tomb back up and walked to his side. Sam heard him begin to speak in what sounded like latin, and then the witches hands were at both sides of his head. A strange blue light filled his eyes as it stretched into the sides of his head, and then the worst pain he'd ever felt ripped through his head.

Even with the gag, there was no keeping the scream silent.

 

\---

 

'' He was here.''

Ashley stood from where she'd knelt on the ground in front of the wreckage of the impala. There was some blood on the ground right there, and she'd figured out pretty quickly that it was Sam's.

'' So they grabbed him here then.'' Dean said. '' But where did they take him?'' He asked.

'' I don't know.'' Ashley said.

'' Dean.'' Cas called out. Ashley and Dean turned towards Cas, who was kneeling on the ground beside the wreckage. There was a strange yellow powder on his hands. '' There was more than one demon here. There's to much sulfur for it to have been just one.'' Cas explained.

'' Reigal must've brought help to track me down when Sam told me to run.'' Ashley said. '' Why aam I surprised?'' She said in an annoyed tone.

'' Ashley, is there anyway that you can find Sam with your telepathy?'' Dean asked.

'' I can try.'' Ashley said. She closed her eyes, and reached out to find him with the necklace. It was harder then she'd imagined considering she'd been able to reach him over a large distance before. She caught a glimmer of his presence after a few moments, and she locked onto it. Through the presence, she could sense that Sam was in pain. He was scared, hurting, and......

'' AHHHHHH!''

Images flashed across her eyes as she felt her knees buckle underneath her.

'' Ashley!'' Dean had hard her scream, and had turned in time to see her falling to the ground. He was to far away from her to reach her in time, but Cas had been right beside her. He managed to grab her when she started to fall, and he slowly guided her to the ground. He cradled her upper body in his arms, but had a hard time keeping ahold of her. She was fighting the angels hol, pushing and shoving him hard as she screamed out in pain. Dean ran as fast as he could towards her, his leg twinging as it had been every time he ran now. The bullet wound that demon had given him hadn't had enough time to heal yet.

'' What the hell is going on?'' Dean asked, kneeling beside Cas and Ashley. She was still fighting the angel, and for Cas it was a loosing battle. Dean reached out to help, grabbing Ashley by the arms to try and still her movements so Cas could hold her down. The second his hands made contact with her something flashed before his eyes, and then his entire world went dark.


	16. Rescue/ Pain

_She could see him laying on a table similar to the one that she'd laid on herself when she was trapped in this place. He was clearly in pain. His face was scrunched up, his eyes shut tight, and there was blood streaming out of his nose to mat in his hair._

_'' The first session will be over soon, and then you'll find your new abilities.'' A voice spoke._

_She heard Sam scream again as his back arched off the table, and the scream echoed in her ears as the picture of his pained face filled her vision._

 

_\---_

 

'' Hey..... Ashl...... ake u...... Ashley!''

She felt someone shaking her by the shoulders as her body finally began to come around. It hurt her to try and open her eyes, but she managed it after a few minutes. Everything was bright, too bright in fact that she was forced to shut her eyes again. She tried opening them slower tis time as to not blind herself, and when she did she was able to see who was standing over her. It was both Dean and Cas.

The two were watching her with worried eyes, but there was something off about Dean. He seemed shaken just as much as she felt at the moment. She had a pretty good idea why.

'' You saw, didn't you?'' Ashley asked in a shaking voice. Dan only nodded his head, an Ashley quickly understood what was going on. He must've grabbed her when she'd had the vision, and she'd projected it out to him when he tried to stop her.

'' Sam's in trouble.'' Dean said. '' But from what? That's what I don't get.'' Dean added.

'' It's the same thing they did to me.'' Ashley said. She felt a hand at her back helping her to sit up, and when she looked over her shoulder to see who it was she saw it was Cas. He had a very sympathetic look on her face, and she bet that it was because he'd seen what ever it was that they had to. Even if he wasn't as shaken on the outside as she and Dean were, she could see it in his eyes that he was shaken.

'' What do you mean?'' Dean asked.

'' Sam never told you about his nightmares, did he?'' Ashley asked. Dean shook his head no. '' I was sending him messages in his nightmares, showing him what was happening to me. I was always strapped to a table, and a witch would stand over my head. She would gag me, and as Reigal spoke the incantation he would have the witch cast the spell...... The pain it causes... It's the worst thing that you could ever imagine.'' Ashley explained.

'' Forcing a persons body to accept powers it should never have.... It's just barbaric.'' Cas said.

'' You don't understand Cas. I was the only one who survived the process. All the other subjects were killed during the process, or took their own lives to avoid the turmoil.'' Ashley said. '' If this is what they're doing to Sam...... It's likely that this will kill him.'' She spoke in a softer tone.

'' We can't let that happen.'' Dean said. He stood from the ground, still looking down at Ashley. '' Sammy wouldn't give up when they had you held captive. Now we won't give up on him. We have to get him back.''

'' How, we don't even know where he is.'' Ashley said. '' I only saw him, I didn't see anything else.'' She pointed out. Dean pondered this for a moment, his mind going back to what had happened to Ashley when she'd had that vision. It clicked in his mind, and he rounded on her.

'' Can you do that again?'' Dean asked.

'' Do what exactly?'' Ashley asked.

'' You have to try and reach out to him again.'' Dean said. '' Maybe you'll get a glimpse of where he is. Can't you try that?'' Dean asked. Ashley huffed, running a hand back through her hair.

'' I don't know Dean.'' She explained. '' Finding out Sam's current condition I can do just fine, but finding out where he is.... That could take much longer then he may have.'' She warned.

'' But can you try?'' Dean asked again, force behind his words. Ashley huffed again at this, directing her eyes to the ground as she let out a heavy sigh.

'' I can try.'' Ashley said. ' But first we need to get out of the middle of nowhere.'' She glanced back to the car that was completely wrecked. '' What are you going to do about the car?'' Ashley asked. The mention of the car seemed to jolt something in Dean, but he still tried to keep his composure. Ashley could tell just by watching that he was rather ticked off about it still, but she gave him credit for being able to keep his composure.

'' Cas.'' Dean turned towards the angel. '' Can you help me get this thing hidden until we can come back for it?'' Dean asked, motioning to the wrecked impala. Like hell was he going to leave this behind. While he wanted to find his brother more then anything, he still wanted to get his car back.

'' I can do that.'' Cas said. '' Are you alright to sit here?'' He asked Ashley.

'' I'll be fine.'' Ashley said. '' I just need a few minutes.'' She said.

'' More then we'll need.'' Cas said, turning to help Dean move the Car.

 

\---

 

Sam's screams fell silent once more as the blue light vanished from his sight.

'' You need to let him rest Reigal. He'll die if we continue today.'' He heard a female voice say. That had to be the witch.

'' I want to continue.'' Reigal spoke. Sam turned his head ever so slightly to be able to see Reigal. He was still holding the tomb, and his eyes were pitch black as he stared at Sam. '' This man was the vessel for Lucifer himself. I want to see how far his body can go.'' The demon said. Sam's heart jumped. He didn't even think it could do that anymore considering how hard it was trying to pump out of his chest.

'' If you continue now, then you'll get him killed. He's already reached his limit for today sir.'' The witch warned. He heard the tomb the demon had been holding hit a table surface, and then he was standing over his head. Reigal grabbed his face, turning his head over to examine him. It made Sam's head swim dangerously, and his stomach gurgled with the urge to vomit. Reigal turned away from Sam at that point, and Sam left his head turned to the side incase his stomach did decide to get rid of everything in his stomach. There wasn't much in it to begin with, so he hoped it wouldn't happen.

'' You do have a point.'' Reigal spoke. '' We'll begin again in the morning. Let him rest overnight.'' Reigal turned to leave the room, but when he reached the door he turned back. '' Get him down to the floor.'' He said.

'' Yes Reigal.'' The witch said. Sam heard the door shut, and then there was a hand on his forehead. His vision blurred for just a second, and then he was out like a light.

 

\---

 

'' How she doing back there?''

Dean glanced into the back seat through the rear view mirror, finding Cas who had Ashley's head resting in his lap.

Before they'd left the hiding place they'd found for the impala, Ashley had explained that the best way for her to find Sam now was to fall asleep. She told them that this was how she'd been able to reach out to Sam as well as she did to cause the nightmares Sam had been having, which explained why he'd said they were so vivid. They had asked if she could try it at all while awake, and her answer had been that she could but it would take her longer then normal. So they'd worked together to make a comfortable place for her in the back seat of Cas's car, and Cas himself was working as a make shift pillow for her head.

'' She's asleep.'' Cas said. '' But I can't tell if she's been successful. It's hard for me to reach into her meld to find out.'' He explained.

'' She's doing what needs done, that's good.'' Dean said. '' You think she'll be able to find him?'' Dean asked.

'' It's hard to say.'' Cas said. '' She was able to reach out to Sam, giving him nightmares, to lead him straight to her. It's possible that she'll be able to do it again to find where it is Reigal has taken him.''

'' I swear, when I find that damn demon I'm going to kill him.'' Dean seethed. '' He killed my friend..... He took, my little brother right out from under me.'' Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter than normal, his knuckles popping slightly when he did. Cas could see from the back seat that they had turned white from the grip he had on it. '' That demons going to pay. For Ashley, for Sammy, and most of all for Thomas. He hurt my family.''

The word struck home for him. The Zarola family had been like a secondary family to him. Ashley and her brother had been like siblings to him, and the same went for Sam. It was much like their relationship with Bobby had been before he passed. His family had been hurt by Reigal, by this demon. Ashley had been tortured, Thomas had been killed, and now Sam had been kidnapped. His worst thoughts were that what ever they were doing to him would kill him before they could reach him. He was afraid to even think of this. Sam was going to be alive when they found him, and if for any reason he wasn't then someone was going to pay.

'' What happened to Thomas?'' Cas asked, dreading the answer. Dean seized up at the question, biting his lip hard enough that he could've drawn blood.

'' Thomas.... He was..... He was killed by Reigal right in front of Ashley when we freed her. She wants the demon dead just as much as Sam and I do.'' Dean tried to silence the angel building up inside, but he couldn't handle it. '' He made us promise to protect her, and that's what we're trying to do.''

'' What are you going to do about her then?'' Cas asked. '' If you want to protect her, then it may not be smart to bring her along to rescue Sam.''

'' We may not have a choice.'' Dean said. '' We'll need her help to find him, and I bet more than anything that she'll be the one to request to kill Reigal.'' He added.

'' I see.'' Cas said.

The car continued to eat up pavement as they grew closer to a nearby motel


	17. Location

_She could see him clearly now._

_Sam was laying on the floor of a room much like the one that she'd been in when she'd been taken three months ago. He wasn't asleep, his eyes staring up at the ceiling half lidded. He was breathing harsher than anyone ever should, causing her to worry greatly about what had happened to him before she had found him. She could tell that his hands were shaking badly, in fact his entire body was shaking. He was clearly in pain, his body put through to much stress to handle. She was worried that if anything else was done to him that it would kill him._

_She still had to try and reach out to him, so she tried speaking._

_'' Sam, can you hear me?'' She spoke, watching him for any response. He didn't say anything back, but she saw his eyes widen just a little. She'd reached him. '' Sam?''_

_'' Ashley?'' Sam said. Relief seemed to fill his eyes as he said her name. He could hear her, loud and clear._

_'' Yes Sam, its me. Are you alright?'' Ashley asked, relief filling her when she heard his voice. It was pretty shaken, but he could still speak. She could remember after Reigal started the process on her she'd been unable to speak at all from the pain in her body._

_'' No.'' Was his answer.'' They started the process Ashley....... If you come back for me they'll take you. Don't do what I think you're going to do. Leave me here, don't come for me.'' Sam warned. She saw him move ever so slightly, and when he did his eyes shut in pain as he threw his head back against the ground. Ashley wanted nothing more but to wrap him up in her arms, but she couldn't do that from here. She was nothing more than an onlooker through his eyes._

_'' Sam I'm not going to let you die because of me. I could've stopped Reigal, but you made me run. I'm coming for you Sam, Dean and Cas to. We're going to get you out of there..... Do you know where you are?'' She asked._

_'' He said it was where he first took you.... I don't know where that is.'' Sam said through clenched teeth._

_'' I promise you Sam, we're coming for you.'' Ashley said. She reached out further to try and touch him to assure him that it was going to be fine, but she was unable to. She was already pulling back from the connection. '' Just hold out for us Sam, please.'' She begged as the image of Sam before her fell away._

 

_\---_

 

Ashley's eyes opened up to find a water stained ceiling above her head. She could feel that she was laying back on a bed, her arms crossed on her stomach. Her body felt sort of cold, but she'd grown used to the feeling after the weeks of using the same process to cause the nightmares that Dean said had Sam waking up in the middle of the night. She would start to feel normal here pretty soon, she just had to be patient.

'' She's awake.'' She heard a voice say. The voice clearly belonged to Dean, and when she looked up to see where he was she found him sitting on the edge of the bed. Cas was standing behind him, his eyes directly on her. It sort of crept her out, but that's what angels do. She pushed up on the bed so she was sitting against the headboard.

'' What did you find?'' Dean asked. '' Were you able to get ahold of Sam?''

'' I did find Sam.'' She said. '' And it's pretty bad.''

'' What did they do?'' Dean asked, his voice dropping slightly. She knew this meant that he was extremely worried about his brother.

'' They started the same process on him that they did to me to make me so powerful. It practically forced the power into my body just like the other people that were put under the spell.'' Ashley explained. '' He was in a lot of pain when I found him. His body's been put under too much stress, enough that it could've caused some severe trauma. Anymore stress and it could easily kill him.''

Dean's face went white at this, and she saw his head drop to stare at the bed instead of at her. She could tell just by looking that he was way past worried. He was completely terrified of what was happening to his brother. She noticed that his hands had started to shake, but whether it was from rage or not she couldn't tell.

'' Did he.... Did he say anything to you?'' Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't even look back at her, his eyes still on the floor.

'' He said he would hold out for as long as possible, until his body couldn't handle anything more.'' Ashley said. '' They will push him to the limits, but if I know your brother he will hold out to the bitter end. He won't let them get what they want.''

'' They're using him.'' Cas blurted out in a monotone voice.

'' Well of course they are.'' Dean said. '' They're turning him into a weapon.''

'' That's not what I mean.'' Cas said. Both Ashley and Dean turned their attention to the angel, wanting an explanation for what he'd said. '' Dean, you're the only one who's able to kill abaddon because of the mark, and Ashley, you're the only one who could be powerful enough to take down their organization.'' Cas explained.

'' I don't understand.'' Ashley said.

'' They only took Sam to use as leverage for when you both come for him.'' Cas said. '' You try to save him, and they'll just use him against you. They may even kill him.'' Cas's words struck the pair of hunters through the heart like an arrow. They hadn't even thought of what going after Sam could really do to him. If Cas was right, and they were only using him to get to them, then there was a good chance he'd be killed before they ever reached him. To Dean it felt like more then just an arrow through the heart. It felt like ten shotguns shooting full rounds right through his heart. Sam was in greater danger then they imagined, and there wasn't much that Dean could do to stop it. His brother could die, and that thought was what scared him the most.

'' We won't let that happen.'' Dean was caught off guard as a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked behind himself to find Ashley there, squeezing his shoulder with a hand that he realized was shaking. She was just as terrified about what could happen to Sam as he was.

'' I'm the reason that you both got involved in what happened to me. The same goes for Cas as well. I swear on my life, I will do what ever it takes to get your brother back Dean. I know were to find him.'' She said.

'' Where is it?'' Dean asked.

 

\---

 

Cas had stepped out for awhile to leave Dean and Ashley alone for awhile. He'd said that he had a reason why he did it, but he wouldn't tell them. Dean had a sneaking suspicion why, but he wasn't going to tell Ashley.

Dean glanced up from the laptop in front of him, where a map was pulled up with Sam's location on it, to find Ashley sitting on the bed. She had a set of knives in front of herself, and she was carefully sharpening them one by one. She was working slow and meticulously, making sure each blade shined in the light of the nearby lamp before reaching for another one. Dean knew she was deep in thought, and she wasn't listening to anything that Dean was doing.

'' You alright over there Ashley?'' Dean asked. She didn't even flinch when he spoke. She only continued to work with her knives a she sat silently on the bed. '' Ashley?''

'' I can't let him die.'' Ashley said. She hadn't taken her eyes away from the knives to speak to him. She only continued to sharpen and shine them. '' I was serious back there. I will do what ever it takes to get Sam back. He rescued me, twice, and now he needs my help.''

'' You'll be putting yourself at risk just as much as Cas and I will be. For all we know Reigal will kill you because he can't have you back.'' Dean warned.

'' I know, and I don't care.'' Ashley set the knives down, and directed her eyes directly as Dean. There was a fire behind them that he hadn't seen since her brother had died. She was dead set on this. She was going to get Sam back. '' I don't care if I die trying to get him back. I will do what ever it takes to get Sam away from Reigal and his plan for his so called queen, what ever the bitches name is.'' She said.

Something seemed to click inside of Dean, and when it did he realized why it was she was so dead set on rescuing his brother.

'' You love him, don't you?'' Dean asked in a low tone. Ashley jolted on the bed, and she quickly directed her eyes away from Dean to stare at the sheets. Her cheeks had turned a shade of pink, proving to Dean that he'd hit the nail on the head.

Ashley Zarola had fallen for Sam.

'' I'm right, aren't I?'' Dean asked in the same tone.

'' Yes.... You would be right about that.'' Ashley said. She stared back up at him, and Dean was alarmed to find that there were tears welling up in her eyes. '' I have for awhile now. That's why I reached out to him more than my own brother. I didn't realize that doing that would put his life in danger. It's my fault that he's in trouble, now I have to make it right.'' She said. Dean fell silent, watching as Ashley rubbed at her eyes to clear the tears out of them. She was sobbing into her hands now, practically falling apart right in front of him. Dean knew he had to help somehow, so he stood from where he sat as quietly as he could. He approached the bed, sitting on the edge beside her. He pushed the knives away just to be safe. They don't need someone getting stabbed from falling on the open holsters. He reached out, setting a hand on her shoulder. The motion caught her attention, causing her to watch him with watery eyes.

'' He's going to be fine.'' Dean said, repeating the words that she'd said to him before.'' We'll get Sam back, safe and sound, and then you will get your revenge not only for taking Sam, but for doing what he did to you.'' Dean said. Ashley nodded her head.

'' You're right.'' Ashley said. She reached for the knives, rolling them up in the protective sleeve. '' So what are we waiting around here for. Let's go.''


	18. Saviors plea

The ride to reach the building had taken almost eight hours, being that it was further towards the east coast, and up north where right now the temperature was a little questionable. It was still pretty cool out, enough that there was a frost warning for the next morning. Dean had a bad feeling about it, but he pushed it away as he drove closer to where their destination was. Cas had met up with them right before they'd left the motel. He'd come ready with his angel blade, and an excess of power he hadn't had before. Ashley wasn't sure how he'd gotten it, but Dean had a sneaking suspicion about how it had happened.

When the eight hours had passed, they found themselves parked in front of another large warehouse. However, unlike the one that they'd rescued Ashley from, this one was partially hanging over what looked like a deep river. Said river was moving faster then it normally should, showing the current had sped up. Dean could bet the water was icy cold because of how cold the air was around them. A dip in the water for longer than a few minutes could cause hypothermia.

'' Sam's inside.'' Ashley said, looking back towards Dean and Cas. '' I can sense him in there.''

'' Can you tell his condition?'' Cas asked. He saw Ashley close her eyes, and she went silent. He and Dean watched her for a moment or so as she did this. Ashley was able to dig pretty far into the building without using to much of her powers. She found what appeared to be two other people being held inside the building, and the third figure she found was the one she was looking for. Sam was inside there, and she could still sense that he wasn't in pain, but he was still scared. She had to get him out of there.

'' He appears to be alright for now. He's not in pain, but he's scared. I think they're with him again, but I can't tell right now. I'd have to go into it deeper to figure that out.'' Ashley explained. '' What now?'' She asked.

'' We're going inside.'' Dean said. '' There aren't any guards like there were last time, but that doesn't mean that we're not being watched. There's probably an entrance somewhere where we can get in undetected.''

'' There are a few doors along the side.'' Ashley said, pointing towards an air vent along the wall. There was a small metal door right under it. '' I didn't sense any guards under or around it. We should be able to get inside without drawing to much attention.'' Ashley explained. '' We'll have to be fast though. Reigal and his witchy friend will find us soon enough once we're inside, and they won't be happy to see us.'' She added.

'' Then lets go.'' Dean said, arming himself with the demon blade. Cas let his angel blade slide out of the sleeve to hold at the ready. Ashley to had an angel blade, which the brothers had grabbed from an angel who no longer needed it. She pulled it out of its hiding place in her jacket, and then the three approached the door.

'' Stay close, and don't wander off. I can lead us straight to Sam.'' Ashley said, grabbing ahold of the door handle. They heard a click from the lock, watching as she turned the handle and the door slid open. As it did Dean stepped inside, followed by Cas. Ashley was the last to enter the building, shutting the door and relocking it behind her. It would be much easier for her to unlock it from the inside then the outside.

'' Which way first?'' Dean asked.

'' Left. Then go straight.'' Ashley said.'' He's along this hall, so it shouldn't take us long to find him.'' She added.

'' Right.''

 

\---

 

Sam jolted off the floor when he heard something jostling the door. His eyes found their way towards it, watching in terror as the door began to slowly push open. There was a figure standing in the door, and he quickly recognized it as Reigal. Behind him stood that witch, who had already pushed past him to get inside the room.

'' No.'' Sam pushed himself back against the wall, his heart starting to hammer into his chest. '' Please, no.'' He begged.

'' It's time to start again.'' Reigal said. '' We don't have much time either. You're friends have managed to find this place, so we don't have long to finish the process.'' He said.

'' It took you three months to finish it on my friend. I'll die before you ever finish it on me.'' Sam said.

'' It will be done.'' Reigal's hand shot out, and Sam found that his body was out of his control. Reigal forced him to his feet, the chains coming undone as he stood. Sam couldn't fight the hold, his body moving the way only Reigal wanted it to, and that was towards the table where he would be strapped down to continue the process. The fear jumped into Sam's throat as he tried to fight back with all the strength he could muster. He could only get his arms and legs to shake just slightly before they would start to move again.

'' There's no use Sam. You know you can't fight the hold.'' Reigal said. He forced Sam to lay back on the table, and a second later the witch was standing over him. She had the straps done up on his wrists first, then turned to his legs. When she had him safely secured, as Reigal liked to call it, she stepped back. The hold on his body disappeared, and he began to shake like a leaf in the wind as he waited for what he knew was coming for him. The witch was working around him, setting up the candles and everything else she would require for the spell to work. Reigal already held the tomb in his hands, and he was standing at Sam's side.

'' My brother's going to kill you.'' Sam said. '' When he finds what you've done to me, he won't stop till you're dead.''

'' He won't have to find me. I'll find him first, and end him before he can kill my queen.'' Reigal looked over to someone standing over his head, and then Sam felt something pressing at his lips. They were parted, pulled far back by the gag to silence his screams that were bound to come. He saw the witches hands just out of the corner of his eyes, and he screwed them shut tightly as he heard the first chant of the spell.

The light was blinding, and the screams poured forth.

 

\---

 

The small group of three heard the scream like it was a dagger through their hearts.

Ashley had stopped long before they'd heard the scream, her eyes searching for something that wasn't there. Dean had stepped up to ask her what was wrong, then he heard the scream, and he realized what was bothering her. She'd sensed Sam, and now he was in trouble.

'' They started again.'' Ashley said. '' They're pushing him farther. Any further than this and they may kill him.''

'' Where is he?'' Dean asked, pushing the fear aside. He couldn't think about what this could do to Sam now. He had to get him out before that could happen.

'' This wa-'' Ashley stopped when she felt the floor beneath her shake suddenly. '' What the hell?'' She asked.

'' LOOK OUT!'' Ashley felt something shove her aside, slamming her into a nearby wall. She saw Dean dart to her side, but she lost sight of Cas. The next thing she saw was the floor fall away where she'd been standing. She rushed to the edge, fear gripping her when she realized what must've happened. She had to be sure, so she looked over the side, and this proved her suspicion to be true. She'd been standing on a trap door, and Cas had pushed her out of the way only to fall in himself.

'' Cas, you alright?'' Ashley asked. He was staring up at them, pushing his way off the floor.

'' I'm fine.'' Cas said. '' I believe they have this place covered with different traps.'' He added.

'' What now?'' Dean asked.

'' We'll have to try and find a way around it.'' Ashley said. '' We don't have another choice. Sam's in trouble, we have to find him fast.''

'' DOWN THERE!'' Ashley and Dean's heads turned up towards the voices, only to find a small group of demons turning down the hall towards them. Dean pushed to his feet, holding up the demon blade to fight.

'' Go.'' Dean said.

'' What?''

'' I'll handle this with Cas once he can get back up from there. You go find Sam.'' Dean said.

'' I'm not leaving you guys here. You'll die.'' Ashley said.

'' We can handle ourselves. Now go.'' Dean said. Ashley huffed, both annoyance and regret filling her as she took the word from the Winchesters again. She turned her back on Dean just like she had before, and ran down the hall. Dean listened to her receding footsteps, waiting until she was out of sight to call down to Cas. '' You ready Cas?'' He asked, bending down to the floor.

'' As ready as you are.'' Cas answered. His hand reached up towards him, and Dean caught ahold of it.

'' Good, because we've got company.'' Dean said. He pulled the angel up just as the demons began to run at him. Cas got to a standing position beside Dean, pulling out his angel blade to fight. '' Let's go!'' The two ran towards the demons, weapons at the ready as the two groups clashed. Dean could only hope that Ashley could get to Sam without anymore demons going after her. If they were lucky, this was the only security they had.

Dean could only hope, and pray that Sam would be safe as he and Cas took on the demons head on.

 

\---

 

Ashley could hear the clashing from behind her as she ran along the hall. She was getting closer towards Sam, but she couldn't help the worry that she felt at leaving Dean and Cas behind like that. It was just like before when she'd left Sam behind after the car crash.

'' She got away from the first group.'' She heard a voice say. Ashley stopped in her place, eyes searching around her for the voice. It had to be another demon, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. '' We'll block her off here, and then we'll trap them all. They're not getting to Reigal.'' The voice said. Ashley looked all around herself for a way out. She found it across from her on the wall. There was a ventilation shaft there. She could climb in there, and find another route to get to Sam. She ran over to it, ripping at the metal bars to get it free. The screen blocking it off came free, and she managed to climb inside to get to safety. She used her telekinesis to return it to its proper place, and then she began to climb through the duck. She climbed back far enough to get away from the entrance to it, and she turned back to watch as a group of shadows ran past the vent. She waited for a long moment, holding her breath as she heard the voice again.

'' She's gotten closer to him, we must move quickly if we're to catch her before she reached Reigal and our prisoner. Come on.'' The shadows disappeared after that, and she waited one last moment to make sure they wouldn't find her. When she knew she was free of danger, she turned further into the duct, and began to move. She didn't have much longer to find Sam. So she moved as fast as the small space would allow.

'' I'm coming for you Sam.'' She whispered as she crawled along the cold metal.


	19. New Powers

Ashley was crawling through the vents as fast as she could manage it, sweat already pouring off her face to hit the metal under her. This mode of transportation to get to where they were holding Sam was a lot more strenuous then if she'd just walked or run to the room. However, this method would make it easy to get to him. There was a direct line to the room that he was in through the vents, and if she could get in then she could stop Reigal and that damn witch to save Sam. As it was, it may be to late to stop what the spell would do to him. By now he had to already have a small amount of psychic ability. Whether it was very powerful yet or not was up for debate. She wouldn't know until she reached him.

The further she went the more she felt the energy that was being used on Sam to perform the process. The energy was far stronger then it had ever been on her, and it worried her to no ends. It had taken herself almost a week of the process to become any stronger then she already was. Sam had to have gotten just as much power from it already, maybe even more. She had to hurry. Reigal had sped up the process, and that could get Sam killed quicker then if he were to stand the process for the next three months. So she moved faster through the vents, gazing down through the grates under her as she did. She was getting closer. She could now hear Sam's screams just as they had before.

'' Hang on Sam.'' Ashley whispered. '' Just hang on a little longer.'' She begged.

 

\---

 

Sam let off one last scream as the spell finally stopped for the first time in the last thirty minutes. His entire body ached from the effects of the spell, and there was blood running down from his nose like a small river. His body had been put under to much stress. Much more and he knew what would happen to himself.

'' Why did you stop?'' Reigal demanded, shutting the tomb to turn towards the witch standing over Sam's head.

'' I sense someone approaching here.'' She said. '' There are three of them, but I believe that they've been caught by our guards.''

'' Then there's no need to stop. Keep going.'' Reigal demanded.

'' They'll need your help sir. I can continue on my own.'' She said.

'' Very well.'' Reigal set the tomb down, then rounded back to lean over Sam's head. He grabbed Sam by the jar, forcing him to look back. '' Your brother and his little friends aren't going to save you. I'll end them now, and there's nothing you can do about it.'' Reigal taunted. Anger boiled up inside of Sam, and before he could stop himself he was forcing himself up off the table as fast as he could. He slammed his head into Reigals face, hearing a loud crack as the demon retreated from his stance. He'd brought his hand to his face, gripping at his nose which was bleeding now.

'' GAH! Oh, you little-'' Reigal thrashed out with a fist, hitting Sam square in the eye hard enough to snap his head to the left. Sam could already feel his eye starting to swell up, closing off his vision in his right eye. He was dazed from the hit, but he ignored the feeling as he glared back at Reigal. '' You'll regret that. When I get back, there will be more coming.'' He said. '' If you saw some of the scars your friend now has, you would understand why she never once fought back against me.''

'' I'm not her.'' Sam said. '' I'm a Winchester. We don't back down.''

'' You will.'' Reigal said. '' When you see what's in store for you, you will back down.'' Reigal said, exiting the room. He shut the door, and as he did the witch returned the gag to his mouth, and placed her hands at either side of Sam's head.

'' You better start to listen to him. Or else you're going to find yourself in a lot of trouble.'' She warned, and then she restarted the process.

Sam found his body gripped by pain once more.

 

\---

 

Dean kicked the demon that lay dead at his feet, looking into his eyes that were still open. They were no longer black, but they were still open, staring up at him.

'' There all dead.'' Cas said, walking up beside Dean. '' We should catch up with Ashley. By now Reigal must've been alerted to our presence.''

'' No doubt. He may already be on his way. Let's go.'' Dean said. He turned to go around the corner, but as he did someone else rounded the corner towards them. Dean realized that Cas had been right, because the figure stepped out in front of them.

It was Reigal.

'' Hello Dean Winchester, Castiel. It's been awhile.'' Reigal said.

'' Where's my brother you bastard?'' Dean demanded, holding the blade up at the ready. '' What did you do to Sam? Answer me!''

'' I don't think you want to know.'' Reigal spoke. His hand raised into the air, and Dean found the demon blade wrenched from his grasp. It landed hard on the floor nearby, and then he felt a similar force on his chest. He was forced into the wall, as well as Cas who was beside him.

'' We're going to have some fun.'' Reigal said, and then Dean felt the worst pain he'd ever felt rip through his chest.

 

\---

 

Ashley gazed down through the grate in the vent, and found a soft blue light coming up from inside the room. She could made out a figure standing over someone's head. This someone Ashley could tell was Sam, and he was clearly in pain. He was pulling at the bindings hard enough that he had torn his wrists worst than she ever had in her time here. He was writhing around all over the place, and she could hear his strangled scream past what ever that witch must've put into his mouth to keep him silent. It pained her to know that he was suffering, but if she wanted to free him from her current position then she had to play it safe.

'' Stop fighting it Sam. The spell will do what it's going to do, and there's no changing that.'' Ashley heard the witch say. This was followed by what sounded like a moan of pain from Sam, followed by a loud scream as his back arched off the table. Ashley felt her heart jump, and she had to clamp her teeth over her lips to keep from crying out for him. '' Soon you'll be just as strong as the last weapon we made. Maybe even stronger then what the spell did to Reigal.'' She said.

'' What?'' Ashley was dumbfounded. All this time she had been confused as to why she had never been able to fight back around him. It wasn't because she wasn't powerful enough, it was because he'd used the process on himself. The process didn't just work on regular, or already psychically gifted people. She heard Sam scream out again, but in her shock she forgot to clamp her lips shut, and her voice rang out around her.

'' Sam!''

She realized her mistake too late to take it back. She slammed her hands over her lips, and pushed back from the vent as she heard Sam's screams quiet to soft whimpers of pain. The blue light that had been drifting into the vent before fell away, and when it did she knew that she'd been spotted. The witch knew something, or someone, was up here. She held her breath in fear, listening for something to make a move towards her. She didn't hear anything, but a warning came a moment later when a purple glow filled her vision. It was coming from the grate in the vent, and when she looked through she saw the witch. There was purple lightning dancing between her fingertips as she stared her right in the eye.

'' Hello there.''

Ashley didn't have enough time to react as the lighting came straight into the vent. The grate fell away as the lighting struck her right in the shoulder, stretching across her chest and down her arm. She screamed in pain, her body seizing out of control as she felt herself begin to tumble through the air. For just a second, maybe even less than that, she felt weightless. Nothing else existed but the feeling of her own body floating. That second ended quickly as her back made contact with the floor. All the air that was left in her was knocked from her lungs. She gasped her air, curling in on herself as her body shook out of control.

Her skin was on fire, probably burned right through her clothing. The lightning had finally stopped, but it felt as if she was still being attacked by it.

'' I can't believe you actually came back here. You of all people. You know what happened behind closed doors, but you couldn't stay away.'' She saw feet stepping towards her, and she attempted to push herself up to see them. The witch was standing over her, gazing down at her. She bent down to get at eye level with Ashley, grabbing a fistful of her hair to pull her head back. '' Do you even know what Reigal will do when he finds out you came back to him?'' She asked.

'' No, I don't.'' Ashley gritted out, her hand flying out in front of her. She focused her energy into her hands, and used it to force the witch back. The shove was hard enough to throw her back into the wall, and Ashley was able to get back to her feet. She quickly turned her attention back towards Sam, finding his hazel eyes gazing back at her. They were filled with relief, but also so much pain.

'' I'm sorry that I took so long to get here Sam.'' She said. She reached back with one hand, and carefully undid the gag in his mouth. The second she did she heard a sigh of relief.

'' Ashley. Reigal's going after Dean. He needs help.'' Sam said, pain from the process evident in his tired voice.

'' What?'' Ashley looked back to Sam.

It was a big mistake.

The purple glow came back the second she turned around, and when she whipped her head around to see what was happening she was met with the lightning again. It hadn't flown at her yet, but if and when it did it would hit Sam to. Desperate to keep him from feeling anymore pain, she moved away from the table. She then proceeded to run at the witch, pulling out the angel blade she'd kept hidden inside her jacket. The witch unleashed her power when she saw the blade, and Ashley felt the same seizing of her muscles and body as she fell to her knees. She tried to keep her pain under control, but it was still unbearable. She crumbled to all fours, focusing now on trying to keep ahold of the angel blade so she couldn't get to it.

'' Neither one of you are leaving this room.'' She said. '' I will make sure of that.'' Ashley glanced up at her through the pain, trying to come up with a plan. She could get close and try attacking that way, but it would likely get her killed. However, she knew that Sam was right behind her, watching everything that was going on. She Couldn't give up just yet. So she forced herself to a stand. It was hard, and very painful, but she forced herself to do it. She wasn't going to leave him behind like before. She was going to fight.

'' Maybe we aren't.'' Ashley said, taking a step forward. She held the blade up in her hands, and forced her way through the pain to get to the witch.

'' How?'' The witch asked in astonishment. The lightning stopped for a moment, and when it did Ashley made her move. '' How can you stand the lightning?'' The witch asked.

'' My own power is stronger then it ever was.'' Ashley said. '' And if we're not leaving this room, then you're not either.'' Ashley drove the blade forward, and when she did it struck her in the chest. The witch shuddered, just for a short moment, and then she fell back against the wall. Ashley let the blade fall from her hands, and she rounded back towards Sam. She ran towards the table, pulling out her lock pick to get to the shackles on his hands.

'' Sam. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I shouldn't have let it happen.'' Ashley said, getting to the first shackle to free him. She was scared to see what she did. Sam's face was bloodied and bruised, and there was a black eye forming. It was already swollen shut, and it was starting to change colors. '' God, what did they do to you?'' She asked.

'' 'm fine Ashley.'' Sam said. one of his hands came free, and when it did he couldn't help but reach out for her. Ashley didn't see the move coming, and was startled when he felt Sam's arm grab her shoulder to pull her down. She was wrapped up in his arm, holding her tightly to his chest.

'' Thank you for coming for me.'' Sam said, his voice filled with torn emotion.

'' I know.'' Ashley said, returning the hold.

She wasn't letting them take Sam away from them again.


	20. Our Absolution-part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that there will be two more chapters, this one and one more after it. I hope that you've been enjoying this story, and if you have leave a kudos or a comment for me. I would love feedback from my readers.

'' God, what the hell did he do to you?'' Ashley asked, letting the last of the shackles holding Sam down fall to the floor. It made a clattering sound, but Ashley paid no attention to it. All her attention as glued on Sam, who was trying to sit up on his own. He was clearly having trouble, his arms shaking with the effort to hold his own weight. She'd never once seen Sam this weak before. Not even when he'd been sick as a dog. He'd still been able to hold his own weight then, but now he was unable to. Ashley gave in, helping Sam to sit up as she kept an arm on his shoulder for support. He was shaking under her palm, and he felt cold.

'' The process.'' Sam said. '' And I managed to get punched.''

'' That's what Reigal does when you fight back Sam. He doesn't take no for an answer.'' She said. Her eyes drifted down to his wrists, finding the raw skin that was slowly bleeding. '' Sam, your wrists.'' She said.

'' That doesn't matter now.'' Sam said, one of his hands coming up to his head. '' We've gotta.... Gotta go help Dean.'' Sam tried to push off the table, but Ashley kept a hand on his shoulder. Something was wrong, and she felt she knew why.

'' Sam. Slow down, I don't think you can move yet.'' Ashley said.

'' That doesn't matter.'' Sam said, pain filling his voice. His eyes were screwed shut against what had to be pain. '' Dean's in trouble. He.... He needs our.... Gah!'' Sam got to his feet, but immediately fell to the floor. Ashley fell beside him, holding onto his arm tightly as she watched him. He was pulling at his hair now, his knuckles popping with the force he was using to hold onto it. He was moaning in pain, his body shaking harder then it had before.

'' Sam!'' Ashley begged, fear ripping through her veins as she watched her friend suffer through whatever this was. It scared her to see this. She just wanted to keep him safe, but here he was suffering because she could do nothing. '' Sam, talk to me. What's going on?'' Ashley begged. He still wouldn't answer her, so she set her hand on his head, and dug inside to find what it was that he was seeing. It didn't take her long to find that he was seeing what appeared to be a vision.

 

\---

 

_Dean was hunched over himself on the floor, his head bowed in pain as he breathed heavily. His head lifted long enough to reveal his bruised and battered face, one of his eyes swollen shut just like Sam's was. His eyes were glaring at something that was across from him. The figure had to be Cas, because she could just make out the trench coat the angel always wore. There was a third figure standing there holding his hands out towards Dean. The second they did, Dean's body raised off the floor with his back still pressed to the wall. His one good eye that was open was filled with worry and fear as the figure approached him._

_'' It's no use to fight me anymore.'' Reigal said. He reached out, his hand gripping around Dean's neck to cut off his air supply. He choked loudly as he tried to take in a breath. '' They're both going to be mine.''_

_Dean's arms clawed at the hand holding him by the throat, but it was no good. His hands slid free, and his eyes rolled back into his head._

 

_\---_

 

Ashley pulled her hand back, her eyes wide as she watched Sam breathing heavily before her. He was watching her with terrified hazel eyes.

'' Dean's in trouble.'' Sam said. '' He's going to die.''

'' I know.'' Ashley said, pushing to her feet. She held a hand out to Sam, practically begging for him to take it. '' So lets find him before that vision comes to fruition.'' She said. Sam took her outstretched hand, and began to pull him to his feet. Sam was still shaky, but not as bad as he'd been when she'd undone his bindings. At least now he wasn't shaking, but he was still pretty unsteady. '' I remember the way I came here when I used the vents. We'll find him, I promise.'' She said. She felt Sam's hand squeeze her own as they went along, and she knew from that that Sam thought the exact same thing.

They were going to find him.

 

\---

 

Dean was shocked to say the least as he slid down to sit on the ground. How had he underestimated Reigal's strength? The demon was overpowered, even more so then the ones who usually were stronger then the regular everyday demon they fought.

He looked up from his slumped position against the wall to find Cas a few feet away from him. The angel was laying on his stomach, his arms splayed out around him with his head turned towards him. Dean could tell he was out cold. His eyes were shut, and he could still remember the sound of Reigal throwing him down to the ground shortly after his first attack. It would be a miracle if the angel could walk straight once he woke up.

'' I must say, it was much easier to take you both down once I got started.'' Reigal said, wiping his hands free of blood that had no doubt come from either him or Cas. He had a pretty good bet that it was his, because he'd just finished hammering him in the face with his fists. He could still feel the blood flowing from his probably broken nose, and his right eye was swollen shut. '' And here I thought you Winchesters were some of the strongest hunters around.'' He mocked.

'' If you're so powerful, then why not serve yourself to your queen? Why take other people to do your dirty work?'' Dean asked. '' You're torturing innocent people to do what you already can.'' He pointed out. Anger flashed over Reigal's face, and when it did he reached out with a hand. Dean felt his body jerk backwards, the back of his head slamming into the wall. Stars danced in his vision for a moment, and when they disappeared he saw Reigal walking straight towards him. He felt his body being forced up the wall, his back pressed hard into it as Reigal raised him up. By the time he was standing he was standing right in front of him. Dean didn't have a second to react as Reigal reached out, and his hand clamped around his throat. Dean immediately found his airway cut off, and a choking sound came out of his throat. He clawed at the hands as panic began to fill his mind.

He was going to die, and Sam would be trapped here with Ashley forever.

'' There's no use in fighting me anymore.'' Reigal said. He leaned in close. '' They will both be mine.'' He whispered right into Dean's ear. His vision was starting to darken around the outside, and it was blurring pretty badly.

'' N-No.'' Dean begged, clawing with the last of his fading strength at Reigal's hands.

'' It's no use.'' He said. Dean's hands slowed in their movements, and soon fell limp at his side. His vision went black for a split second. '' You can't wi-'' The pressure on his neck fell away, and Dean felt his body crash to the floor. He sucked in a large breath of air, his lungs starving for air as he tried to get his eyes to focus on what was going on. He could see that Cas was only starting to stir, so it couldn't have been him that had stopped Reigal from choking him to death.

Reigal hit the far wall, his body pinned there as he fought against the hold. Dean could see the anger and shock on his face as he watched something that he wasn't able to see. Dean turned towards that direction to see who it was, and then his own eyes grew wide.

There was Ashley, one of her hands stretched out in front of her. The other was wrapped around a form against her side, and he was watching him.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out in a hoarse voice. He saw Sam watching him, but he could tell that Sam wasn't alright. He was clearly in pain from what ever they'd done to him, and he was unsteady on his feat.

'' How? How did you get away from her?'' Reigal asked.

'' Thanks to me.'' Ashley said. She unwrapped her arm from around Sam, allowing him to walk on his own towards Dean. He was clearly unsteady, but she could tell he was slowly starting to come around. He would be just fine. '' She wasn't that hard to take care of.'' She explained.

'' Well then. You must now that neither one of you will be leaving this building alive. None of you for that matter.'' Reigal said. His head slammed back into the wall, and Ashley took a few more steps towards him with her hands squeezed into a fist.

'' I won't let that happen.'' Ashley said. '' You've hurt to many people already. That's over now.'' Ashley saw Sam fall beside his brothers side, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Cas moving in their direction. He was still holding the angel blade in his hands, ready to fight at a moments notice, but he was unsteady like Sam was. He may not last long in another fight.

'' Are you ok?'' Sam asked, grabbing Dean by the shoulders. Dean returned the gesture, grabbing Sam by his shoulders as he looked his brother in the eyes. He should say eye, because one of Sam's eyes were swollen shut just like his own. There was blood and bruises on his face, and when he saw his brothers wrists it made him realize how bad the torture had been. How was he still breathing?

'' I'm alright.'' Dean couldn't stop himself as he pulled Sam close, trapping him in a bear hug. Sam returned the gesture as well, and the brothers were lost in their embrace. The last two days, separated from each other, scared for the others safety, it had taken a toll on them both. It was out in full force now, as the two were close to having what Dean called a chick flick moment. '' Thank god you're safe. I thought they were-''

'' They were going to kill me?'' Dean pulled back from the hug to look Sam in the eyes. '' I know. I thought they were going to kill me to.'' Sam said. Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze, and his eyes turned over to watch as Cas dropped at their side. He reached out to the angel, setting a hand on his shoulder.

'' You alright Cas?'' Dean asked.

'' I'm fine.'' Cas said. '' Ashley's going to need all the help she can get.''

'' For what?'' Dean asked.

'' Ashley's the only one that can hold back his powers.'' Cas said.

'' What, why is-''

'' They used the process on him long before they tried it on her.'' Sam said. '' That witch told me about it, and I would bet that Ashley heard every word she had to say about it to.'' He added.

'' This ends now. We're not letting him get away again.'' Ashley said.

'' Oh, I think you underestimate just what I can do.'' Reigal said.

'' You're a bastard, that's what you are.'' Ashley said. '' You tortured me for three months straight to make me this thing. This thing that could easily kill a person with the snap of my fingertips. You murdered my brother right before me, stabbing him through the heart. Then you take the man I-'' Ashley paused, biting her lip for a moment as if she was afraid to say what she needed to. '' The man that I love. You took him from us, from me, and tortured him to make him exactly like me. You tortured hundreds of other people just like us, and they've all died. You don't deserve to live.'' Ashley said, her anger growing through every word she spoke.

Sam was taken aback by what she'd said. He had no idea that Ashley felt that way about him. For years she'd been getting closer to him, becoming one of his best friends, the best he'd ever known aside from Cas and his own brother. Now, the truth had come out, and he was astounded.

'' So, you really do love him then?'' Reigal said. '' That's why you called out to him, that's why you would scream his name with your brothers when we did what we did. Maybe that's why.... He told you to run. He protected you just like he always has.'' Reigal laughed a sadistic laugh. The sound made a chill run down their spines as they watched his eyes flash black. '' You have no idea what we can still do to him. Just watch.'' Reigal's eyes focused on Sam's form beside Dean, and the black seemed to pulse darker as he did so. A moment later Dean heard a cry of pain, and when he looked back to Sam he saw his brother clutching at his head with his eyes screwed shut.

'' Sam?'' Dean grabbed his brothers arm, trying to reach him through what ever was going on. Sam wouldn't listen to him, and Dean realized that he was shaking against what ever was happening to him. '' Sammy? Hey, Sammy!'' Dean shook him, wanting to reach him more than anything, but he couldn't.

'' What are you doing to him?'' Cas demanded, standing between the brothers and Reigal. He'd brought his blade to bear in front of him, pointing the tip at the demon.

'' Only making his power stronger.'' Reigal said. '' There were times when I was doing this to her that that witch wasn't present. So I did this to her, making her powers known, to see what she could do. This will show you, after two days, just what it is your brother can do.''

'' No.'' Sam was ripping at his hair as he glared at Reigal. He could barely see the demon through the blur of his vision. '' S-Stop it. Ple-ease.'' Sam begged. A strangled scream came out of his throat as he caved on himself, rolling into a ball on the floor. Dean looked over his shoulder to Cas.

'' Cas, kill him.'' Dean said. He saw the angel try to take a step, but when he did he saw that he couldn't move. '' What?''

'' He can't move.'' Reigal said.'' Your friend can only stop me when she can use her powers herself.'' Dean's eyes darted towards Ashley, and when they did he saw her hunched over herself, her hands at her head. She was suffering from this to. What kind of power does this to a demon?

'' Stop this! They don't deserve this!'' Dean said.

'' Dean.'' He felt a hand clawing at his arm, grabbing with all the strength it could muster. He looked down to find Sam looking up at him with pain filled eyes. They were wide with worry and fear. '' We need to move.'' Sam said.

'' Why?'' Dean asked. '' Sam, what's going on?'' Dean asked.

'' He's forcing Ashley to release her power. Remember, the forest. What happened when Cas removed the tracking spell?'' Dean remembered, and then he realized what Reigal was trying to do. '' No!''

It was too late.

 Ashley screamed loud enough to make her ears ring, and as she did he felt the hold on his body let go. Reigal was running towards her, and Dean wasn't going to let that happen. He and Cas ran at him trying to keep him away from her. It was as Dean managed to grab the demon by the arm that the burst came out. Dean was thrown far back.

The last thing he remembered seeing was his brother against the far wall screaming out for him. Then everything went black.


	21. Our Absolution-Part 2( End.)

'' Dean..... Wake up.''

His head was spinning when he woke up from the darkness he'd fallen into. He couldn't see straight when he tried to open his eyes, so he shut them tight again.

'' Dean, we have to move, he's got Ashley and Sam. I can't find them.''

That got Dean's attention. He forced his eyes open, and when he did he saw Cas leaning over him. He was pretty banged up from what ever had knocked him out. There was blood all over his face, and a nasty cut that he still had yet to heal just under his right eye.

'' You with me?'' Cas asked. Dean nodded his head, his eyes searching all around him to find what was going on. He was immediately met with what looked like a blown up building. The walls were collapsed around them, the ceiling torn away from where it had been, and the floor had fallen through in areas. Dean began to sit up, a question on the tip of his tongue. He wasn't able to ask it as he felt the building start to shudder, shaking for a good minute or so before falling still once more.

'' Cas, what the hell happened?'' Dean asked, looking towards the angel.

'' Reigal forced Ashley to build up her power to cause the same sort of explosion that happened in the forest when you asked me to take away the tracking spell.'' Cas said. '' This one was much larger then the one you saw. Ashley was right there.'' Cas pointed to a large crater in the floor where the young hunter had once been standing. '' Sam was over there.'' Cas pointed towards the wall, and when Dean saw the large dent where his brother had been. There was blood on the wall, meaning that he was hurt, and it lead in a straight line to the hole. What had Reigal done?

'' Where is he?'' Dean asked.

'' I don't know.'' Cas said. '' Reigal jumped down there last I saw, and I believe that Sam was taken with him. He's his hostage.'' Cas said. Dean pushed to his feet, his head swimming for a moment. He lifted a hand to his head to find that there was a wound just above his left ear, leaving a deep cut there. He must have a small concussion.

'' Then what are we waiting for. Let's go now.'' Dean said. He reached to find the demon blade, finding the blade tucked away where he'd left it. He was going to find Reigal. He was going to pay for everything. This was one thing that the damn demon wouldn't be able to avoid again. '' Come on.''

The two approached the crater before them, glancing down inside. Dean examined the hole for a moment, looking for any sign of the two. He found it when there was a break on the smoke.

'' Cas, look there.'' Dean said, pointing down in the crater.

'' What is it?'' He asked.

'' Right there.'' Dean said. '' That's Ashley's jacket.'' Cas knelt beside the hole, and gazed down inside. A moment later he was able to spot the light purple clothing item resting on the floor in a hastily dropped heap. '' He must've made her drop it for some reason.'' Dean said.

'' But for what?'' Cas asked. Dean didn't want to know the answer.

'' I don't know. Come on, we've got to track them down.'' Dean said, jumping down into the hole. Cas followed suit, landing beside Dean to start their search.

 

\---

 

Sam was only aware of the pain he was in when he started to come around.

There was a sharp pain in his leg, shooting up through the rest of his body. His head was pounding, telling him that he must have a concussion. But that wasn't what he was worried about. He was more worried about where he was, and why he could feel his body being dragged across the floor.

He glanced up to find both his arms trapped in a strong hold, probably thanks to Reigal. He was dragging him along his chosen path, while Ashley was thrown over his shoulder. He could see the back of her head, those short curls bobbing with every step that Reigal took. She was clearly unconscious, he could tell just by looking. What the hell had he made her do?

'' What I said was true.'' Reigal said. He saw the demon turn his head around to see him. '' Your brother and his friend aren't going to get out of here alive, and I'm taking the two of you to my queen. With her powers, and the visions the process gave you, she'll be unstoppable.'' He said.

'' Y-you won't get away with this.'' Sam said, his voice strained from pain.

'' I already have.'' Reigal said. '' I could make this much painful for you and make you walk on that broken leg.'' He said. So that was why his leg hurt so bad. '' As it is, I can't make it any easier than this, so deal with it. The process, when performed on demons causes one side effect. It causes us to loose our ability to teleport anywhere we want. So you have to be patient and then we'll be gone.''

Sam's eyes widened at the knew information, and then he got an idea. So he started to fight back against the demons hold, pulling as hard as he could against the hands holding him still.

'' Don't fight me.'' Reigal said.

'' No.'' Sam said. '' I won't let you take her away. I won't let you take me.'' Sam said. He kept struggling, and he could tell that because of his efforts that Reigal was getting angry with him.

'' You must stop now.'' Reigal demanded.

'' No.'' Sam said.

'' Very well then.'' Sam felt him let go of his arms, but as he did he was grabbed in a psychic clutch, and then he felt his body fly across the hall. He hit a nearby wall, and his head cracked against the drywall. He was plunged into darkness once more.

 

\---

 

'' Dammit, how far ahead did he get?'' Dean asked, searching through a nearby room to make sure nothing was hiding inside.

'' They must've gotten a good head start. A better one then what I thought they had.'' Cas said, looking further down the hall. The trail of blood they'd been following had tapered off to only a few drops here and there, which both made him feel worried and hopeful. Maybe who ever was hurt, be it Sam or Ashley, had managed to tend to their injuries, or maybe something else had caused the blood to stop flowing. '' We need to find them before the trail goes cold. Reigal may be long gone by-''

'' Shhh!'' Dean snapped, holding a finger to his lips. He'd heard something. It had sounded like voices, but he wasn't, and couldn't be sure.

'' Dean, what is it?'' Cas asked.

'' I heard something, now be quiet.'' Dean pulled out his blade again, eyes searching for anything nearby. There wasn't anything there at first, but then he saw what appeared to be a shadow on the far wall. '' Get back.'' He whispered in a hushed voice. He pushed Cas into the nearby room, quickly shoving himself inside while closing the door to a crack. He watched for the shadow to walk by, trying to figure out who it was. He waited for a good five minutes before he started to hear the footsteps, and then he saw a figure walk by the door.

Dean had to bite his tongue and lip to keep from crying out to his brother.

He could see Sam in Reigals grasp. He was being dragged across the floor by his arms, his legs dragging across the floor. One of them was clearly broken, sitting at the wrong angle. It had to be painful, but Sam wouldn't feel it right now because he was unconscious. Ashley was as well. She was slung over his shoulder with her arms swaying as he walked along. Reigal hadn't even noticed them, and had gotten a good few feet away from them before Dean dared to poke his head out.

'' Why bother hiding there?'' He heard Reigal say. '' Your angel friend is a dead giveaway. I know you're there.'' He said. So much for hiding.

Dean stepped out of the room to watch as Reigal turned to face them. He was still carrying Ashley over his shoulder, but he'd let go of Sam. His brother hit the floor with a thud, and Dean couldn't help but flinch when his brother hit the floor.

'' What do you want with them?'' Dean asked.

'' I'm taking them to my queen. We'll finish the process on them both with her, and then they'll become her new weapons.'' Reigal said. '' With her powers, and those crazy visions he will have, she'll be able to stay a step ahead of all you hunters. Even you, the one with the mark.'' Just hearing Reigal say it made the mark of Cain burn on his arm. Anger built up inside, and he was unable to hold himself back as he ran at the demon.

'' Wait Dean!'' Cas's warning was too late, and then Reigal's hand shot up in front of him. Dean was sent flying a moment later, his body smacking into a nearby wall in the process. He crumbled to the floor, only to get back up a second later. He watched Reigal as he let the arm holding up Ashley drop to his side. The young huntress fell off his shoulder to land beside Sam on her back, and her head turned towards Dean in the process. As it did, her eyes cracked open, and he saw the anger behind her stare. She was ready to fight, even if she was still in pain.

'' You'll die.'' Reigal said, running at Dean. Dean ran at the demon, holding up the blade as he saw Ashley spring up from  the floor. They both reached the demon in less than a second, and they were on top of him fighting for the higher ground.

Cas, worried for Sam's safety, quickly ran to the hunters side. He turned Sam over onto his back, checking him for any injuries aside from his broken leg. He clearly had a concussion, and there was blood matted in his hair where a large gash sat hiding under it. He was about to start the healing process to do what he could, but was forced to instead become a human shield for him when something came flying at them. It hit his back hard enough to rip his trench coat open, and slash up his back. The pain was excrutiating, but he was more worried about keeping Sam away from the fight. Dean and Ashley would be able to take care of him just fine.

'' Cas, get Sammy out of here.'' Dean yelled. Cas looked up in time to see Dean thrown against a wall again. Ashley had Reigal pinned to the floor, and she was trying desperately to plunge the blade into his chest.

'' What about you?'' Cas asked.

'' Give me your blade.'' Dean said. Cas hesitated for a moment. In that hesitation Ashley was thrown off of Reigal, and he was pushing back up to his feet. '' Cas, NOW!'' Dean yelled. He didn't hesitate when he saw Reigal turn towards them. He let the blade slide free of his sleeve, and threw it towards Dean. He caught it one handed, and then ran right at Reigal. He tackled the demon from behind, forcing him to the ground mere feet from where Cas sat with Sam.

'' Get him out of here NOW!'' Dean shouted. The force behind his voice seemed to have an effect on Sam, because the second Dean said this the younger mans eyes cracked open. Cas was relieved to see that he was awake, but it worried him because then he'd be aware of what was going on. He wouldn't want to leave his brother behind.

Dean managed to pin Reigal to the floor, trying to force the blade down just like Ashley had. THe young huntress herself was sitting a few feet away with the demon blade she'd snatched in her hands.

'' We're out of options.'' She said.

'' Ashley, don't do what I think you will.'' Sam was starting to push off the floor as Cas set a hand on his shoulder to hold him down. '' You don't know what will happen. The buildings unstable.''

'' I have to.'' Ashley said. '' Dean! Get back!'' She yelled as she outstretched her hands. The building around her began to shake, debris laying on the floor shaking as she knelt on the floor. Dean pushed back from Reigal, realizing that the demon was pinned to the floor.

'' Cas, get Sam away from here.'' Ashley said. '' Do as Dean told you.''

'' No.'' Sam tried to push past Cas's hand again, but the angel still held him down. '' Ashley, don't do this.'' Sam begged.

'' I have to.'' She said. She stood from the floor, and began to walk towards Reigal. She was about to use the power she had before, but something distracted her first.

The floor was shaking beyond what her power could cause. Sam managed to push past Cas's hands to watch what was going on. The ceiling above their heads cracked open, stretching down the walls, and into the floor where Dean and Reigal were standing. Ashley stopped her psychic hold, quickly realizing what a mistake she'd made as she ran to Dean's aid.

'' Ashley, stay back.'' Dean warned, watching as the floor beneath his feet cracked open. The floor split apart, opening up a cavern to far apart for Dean to straddle. Ashley and Cas both tried desperately to get to Dean in time, but neither one of them managed it. Dean fell into the open cavern, along with Reigal. They sank into the cavern that had opened up, leaving behind the sound of a surprised cry.

'' NO!'' Cas had to hold Sam back when he tried to crawl towards the hole. He held the young man back, watching with shock and awe as the smoke began to fade away. Ashley was standing on the other side of the cavern from them, staring down into the hole. Her eyes shot up to Cas when the smoke was clear, and they were filled with the same look his held.

'' Cas?'' Ashley called out, catching the angels attention.

'' What are you going to do?'' Cas asked, fighting to keep Sam from diving in after his brother.

'' Get Sam to safety.'' She said. '' I'm going to go find Dean. I know he's still alive, I can feel it. I can find him.'' She explained.

'' Ashley no. Reigal will kill you.'' Sam said.

'' I'm sorry Sam. I have to do this.''

'' No.'' Ashley sat on the edge of the cavern.

'' I promise you, I'll bring Dean back for you.'' She said.

'' Ashley no.'' She dropped down inside, completely out of sight. Panic seized Sam at the thought of what could happen to her. '' ASHLEY!'' He tried desperately to free himself from Cas's grasp, ignoring the pain shooting through his leg at the motion. '' Cas, let go of me!'' he yelled. '' I gotta help her!''

'' I'm sorry Sam.'' Cas touched Sam's forehead gently with one hand, and then the young mans body fell still. He slowly lifted him up in his arms, being gentle of the broken leg. '' I made a promise. I'm keeping that promise.'' Cas said, turning his back on the cavern. He felt a cavern open up inside his chest at the thought of leaving Dean behind like this. He really didn't have a choice. He promised both him and Ashley to get Sam to safety. So he was going to keep that promise for the both of them.

He could only hope that they would be alright.

 

\---

 

  _He could hear a man's voice calling out his name._

_'' Sammy.......... Sam!''_

_There was a girl standing before him with fear in her eyes. There was a glint of something in her eyes that were filled with rage. He heard a scream from her as the image changed to one of another person, this one wearing a trench coat. He was standing over him, watching with haunted eyes as smoke filled the air around them._

_'' Sammy.''_

_The voice screamed his name one last time as he saw brightgreen eyes staring back at him._

_'' SAM!''_

 

_\---_

 

Sam's eyes snapped open only to shut quickly against the harsh sunlight that hit his eyes.

'' Sam, thank god you finally woke up.'' His eyes cracked open again, and found what looked like someone leaning over him. He couldn't make out who it was at first, but when his eyes adjusted he was able to see that it was Cas. He looked worried, in fact maybe terrified. '' I couldn't wake you. You were thrashing around when I laid you on the ground.'' Cas explained.

'' When you... What?'' Sam pushed up to a sitting position, his eyes scanning his body for injuries that he knew he'd had before. His leg no longer hurt, in fact it wasn't broken anymore. His wrists weren't torn open either, and the gash on his head had been closed to leave behind a bloody tangled mess of hair. Then he took a look at his surroundings, and he saw what looked like the outside of the building that he'd been inside of. '' Cas, what did you do?'' Sam demanded, looking towards the angel.

'' I did as Dean would've wanted me to. I got you out of there.'' Cas said. '' He never would've let me live it down if I didn't get you away from there.''

'' But he's still inside.'' Sam tried to push to his feet. He was a little unsteady, but managed to stay on his feet. '' We've got to help him. He's in trouble.''

'' No Sam.'' Cas said. '' You need to rest. I may have healed your physical injuries, but you may still be suffering from a mild concussion. It'll only get worse unless you relax.'' He said.

'' But Dean-''

The sound of something exploding deep in the building caught the two off guard. Smoke began to billow out of all the doors and windows as a part of the building seemed to fall away.

'' NO!'' Sam tried to run toward the building, but Cas caught him by the arm. '' Let go!'' He yelled.

'' I won't. If you run in there blind you'll be killed for sure.'' Cas said. Sam looked back to the building, watching as the section still holding on began to fall inwards. Sam crumbled to the ground, falling to his knees as he watched the smoke rise higher in the sky.

'' No.'' He whispered. There was no way either Ashley or Dean survived that. They were gone, leaving him alone. '' They... They can't.''

'' Sam.'' He looked back towards Cas, and noted the haunted look in his eyes. He was in just as much shock as he was, even if he wasn't showing it on the outside. Sam knew that he understood what he was going through. He looked back to the building, and the feeling grew deeper as he let his head drop.

He'd just lost the last of his family.

'' You two are such saps.'' The voice caught Sam off guard, and anger filled him as his eyes shot over to the right. There was a man standing there, and he was partially burned in the face. He was pretty pissed off when he saw him, and wanted nothing more them to rip the demons face apart.

'' Reigal.'' Sam seethed.

'' I never saw your brother or your little friend, but what I do know is that there's no way that they could've survived that.'' He said.

'' You BASTARD!'' Sam ran towards the demon even though he knew he didn't have a weapon. Reigal saw this coming, and he didn't even have to use his powers to stop Sam's approach. He simply ran forward, and punched him in a pressure point that would paralyze him for just long enough to get him down.

Sam was more then shocked when he realized that he couldn't move after the blow to his shoulders. He was then forced to the ground, and Reigal got on top of him. He clamped his hands around Sam's throat, and didn't let go.

'' I lost my other prize for my queen. I refuse to let that go unpunished.'' He said. Sam panicked when he realized he couldn't breath, and he began to tear at the demons hands.

'' Let him Go!'' He saw Cas running towards him out of the corner of his eyes, but then he saw the angel fall to his knees. Cas was clawing at his throat as his eyes glowed white with his grace.

'' You'll die soon enough, but he goes first.'' Reigal said, leaning over Sam.'' If she hadn't ever reached out to you, then maybe she would still be alive. She would still have a brother, you would still have your brother, and you would still have your love.'' Reigal said. Sam's vision darkened around the corners, watching the smile on Reigal's burnt face. The smile fell away a moment later when he heard what sounded like something stabbing through bone. Reigal's weight disappeared from his body, and he was able to breath again. He pushed himself up, coughing  a few times when he did. His eyes found the demon, who was laying on the ground with a blade sticking out of his back. He was still moving, but it was slow.

'' You won't lay another hand on him.'' A female voice said. He looked over to see who it was, and all his fears of what he'd seen melted away.

'' Ashley.'' He whispered.

She was standing there, her form being held up by Dean. They were both hurt pretty bad, but they were still standing. They were still alive and kicking. They weren't dead.

'' How?'' Reigal asked.

'' Winchesters don't die that easily asshole.'' Dean said. He handed the demon blade over to Ashley, who used her powers to make it float in front of her.

'' I will haunt you all.'' Reigal said.

'' Yeah. I'd like to see you try.'' Ashley thrust her hand out, and the blade went flying into Reigal's chest. The demon sputtered out a moan for a second, and then his body fell still.

He was dead.

Sam got back to his feet, his eyes never leaving Ashley or Dean's forms as they stayed where they stood.

'' I can't believe it.'' He said. He began to walk towards them. The two hunters tried to do the same to Sam, but Dean stumbled as he tried to take a step. He fell to his knees, taking Ashley down with him. Sam broke out into a sprint, landing on his knees beside them. He couldn't help himself as he reached out, and pulled the two close. All his emotion, his fears, they came out at once as he held his brother and closest friend close.

'' I thought I lost you guys.'' Sam said in a choked off voice. He felt Dean squeeze him back, as well as Ashley. He couldn't help the emotion that he was showing as he cried into his brothers shoulder.

'' You didn't little brother. I'm still here.'' Dean said.'' It's alright Sammy. We're alright.'' Dean soothed, rubbing Sam's back to calm him down.

'' We aren't going anywhere Sam.'' Ashley said. He didn't let either of them go as the smoke from the building billowed up into the sky.

 

They had won.

 

\---

 

'' We're all set to go.'' Dean said, shutting the trunk. He balanced himself on the back of the car, looking over towards where Sam and Ashley were standing. It had been about a month since the demon Reigal had been taken down, and the girl was still healing from her own wounds. Her physical wounds may be healed, but she was still pretty out of it after everything that had happened to her.

Cas had left awhile ago, telling the brothers he would do what he could to get their car fixed. He'd pulled through on that, and now the brothers had the impala back in their hands. Dean sat on the trunk, watching as the two hunters before him chatted.

'' So what are you going to do now?'' Sam asked, looking down to Ashley.

'' Don't know.'' Ashley said. '' I've been with you both for a month now, and yet I don't know what to do from here.''

'' You could go home. The mountains of West Virginia must miss you.'' Sam said.

'' More like I miss them.'' She said. '' But it's not the same without Thomas. He would love to go home with me.''

'' He is with you.'' Sam said, reaching over to tap her devils trap locket, hanging around her neck. Ashley popped it open to find the picture of her family there. '' He'll always be with you. You know that.'' Sam said.

'' I know.'' Ashley looked over towards her car, which had been the one the brothers were using before they'd gotten the impala back. '' I better get going.'' She said.

'' We both wish you the best of luck out there. Remember, we're available anytime you need us.'' Sam said.

'' I know.'' Ashley said. She began to walk towards the car, and as she did Sam turned to head towards the impala. He was within a few feet of the car when he heard a shout of his name from behind.

'' Sam!''

He turned around to see who it was, and was both shocked and surprised when Ashley threw herself into his arms. She had to stand up on her tiptoes as she leaned in, and she kissed him. Sam was taken aback by the action, surprised that she'd done this out of the blue. It only took him a few seconds to warm up to it, and he returned the kiss back. Ashley pulled back after a moment or so, but didn't let go of Sam.

'' I meant what I said back in that building Sam.'' Ashley said. '' I really do love you.'' She said.

'' I know you do.'' Sam said. Ashley pulled away from him a moment later, her face red from what may be embarrassment.

'' I'll be around sometime.'' Ashley said. '' Goodbye.''

'' Bye.'' Sam watched as she ran back to her car, and a moment later she was gone. She was free of her torment she'd suffered for three months.

'' So Sammy?'' He jolted when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around to find Dean watching him with a bright smile on his face. '' What was it like to finally kiss her?'' Dean asked.

'' Dude, shut up.'' Sam said, brushing Dean's hand off.

'' Oh come on, it had to be great.'' Dean said.

'' Shut up Dean.'' Sam repeated, opening the door to the passenger side. Dean could only smile. He had known that Sam had a crush on Ashley for awhile now. It was finally starting to come out because of one little kiss. His smile didn't fade as he got into the car with Sam, and they began the trip back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story. I hope that you've enjoyed it, and if you did please leave me a comment or a kudos. Let me know how my work was, let me know what I could do to improve, and if you would like I have plenty of other stories that you may read on my page. There are many stories that use my OC, and stories that only use the brothers and Cas. Read if you like, or if not then its alright.  
> -Soulmetalfairy


End file.
